El Fenix negro
by Amoz
Summary: Voldemort toma cada vez más fuerza, la orden y el ministerio no pueden detenerlo, solo uno puede, nacido de los que lo desafiaron tres veces, pero una sombra esta sobre el, y elegir entre lo más facil y lo que es correcto sera cada vez más dificil.
1. Prologo

El Fénix Negro : un regalo peculiar

El Fénix Negro : un regalo peculiar

Harry se encontraba mirando por la ventana del auto de tío Vernon ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Cuando el auto se detiene en un cruce de calles Harry ve como en una casa un niño juega en el jardín con un perro negro y enorme al mirar esto se queda paralizado – Sirius –dijo Harry- luego sonríe el había decidido recordar a Sirius, pero, solamente todos los momentos alegres que había pasado con el siguió así durante todo el trayecto hasta Privet Drive donde bajo del coche su baúl y a Hedwing.

subió pesadamente por las escaleras hasta su habitación y dejo todo en un rincón abrió la jaula de su fiel lechuza y observo por la ventana como se alejaba, Harry abrió su baúl para buscar un libro que le había dado Sirius el verano pasado en los cuarteles de la orden

-Al fin!- exclamo al encontrar un libro bastante grueso que se titulaba "Transformaciones para expertos: Metamorfomagia y Animagia" –esto va por ti Padfoot-susurra Harry mientras abre el libro y comienza a leer durante toda la tarde solo se detuvo cuando tía petunia lo había llamado a cenar.

El libro era muy interesante había descubierto que existían dos tipos de metamorfomagos los que podían cambiar en su totalidad su aspecto a estos el libro denominaba completos y existían los que solo podían cambiar pequeñas partes de su cuerpo y pocas a la vez a estos el libro los llamaba parciales. Harry se sorprendió mucho cuando al leer la descripción de los parciales el encajaba, Harry recordaba perfectamente el incidente de su cabello y las tijeras de su tía. Harry decidió que seria muy útil desarrollar esta habilidad así que se puso a practicarla de inmediato. El libro decía que uno debía concentrarse en la parte del cuerpo, en la forma que se desea cambiar y lo mas importante tener un gran deseo de cambiar de aspecto, cuando ya era de medianoche Harry ya había echo crecer su pelo para que le tapara la cicatriz, y parte de los ojos , el cabello le caía elegantemente en los hombros Harry estaba satisfecho pensó que era mejor ir a descansar por que de seguro mañana los Dursley lo mandaban a trabajar en los quehaceres de la casa

en el momento que se puso de pie una lechuza entro volando por la ventana con una caja envuelta en papel negro Harry se dispuso a desatar el paquete de la lechuza, cuando lo hace, la lechuza se poza en su escritorio mientras lo miraba atentamente, Harry rasga el papel para encontrarse con una caja negra con el escudo de los Black en la tapa –Que demonios?-se pregunta.

Decide abrir la caja dentro de ella se encuentran tres objetos para la sorpresa de Harry una carta, un libro muy grande y de aspecto tenebroso, y lo que parecería ser una miniatura de un baúl negro. Harry muy confuso toma la carta la abre y dice lo siguiente:

Querido Harry:

Te dejo esta caja que tiene en su interior las herramientas para que seas libre y no dependas de nadie ni de tus tíos ni de Dumbledore. esta caja se te entregara después de mi muerte le di instrucciones especificas a los Goblins para este delicado tramite toma este como mi ultimo regalo y la ultima gran broma a la sociedad de este humilde pero carismático merodeador.

Si no lo has adivinado te lo diré el día de tu cumpleaños ve a Gringots para tu emancipación, si como lo acabas de leer serás mayor de edad y podrás hacer lo que te plazca. Harry esto no lo hago por que lo encuentro divertido sino porque después de que Dumbledore me encerrara en esta odiosa casa e estado averiguando y descubrí que Dumbledore a estado usurpando las bóvedas de los Potter y Black para mantener la guerra. Harry entiende bien lo que te voy a decir "no confíes en el vejete" no le creas en lo que te diga créeme el tiene todo tu correo vigilado te preguntaras como te llego este paquete pues los goblins tienen sistemas de seguridad muy bueno que ni el mismo Voldemort puede romper.

Harry debo decirte que no estas en la obligación de quedarte en la casa de tus tíos hay una forma es una poción de artes oscuras llamada poción del vinculo sanguíneo esta poción hace que quedes vinculado a otra persona y con esto podrás tener la protección de tu madre en cualquier lugar. Dumbledore no quiso nunca hacer esa poción porque según el estaba en contra de las Artes Oscuras pero a mi me consta que el a ocupado hechizos oscuros y pociones oscuras en muchas ocasiones es un hipócrita. La formula de la poción esta dentro del libro que te envié y los ingredientes dentro del baúl para abrirlo tienes que primero agrandarlo poniendo una mano sobre el y diciendo crece y luego también con tu mano puesta en el debes decir "no haré nada bueno" y se abre Harry ten cuidado si alguien intenta abrirlo a la fuerza será impactado con un hechizo que lo deja en estado de coma el contra hechizo esta dentro del libro. Harry recuerda el día de tu cumpleaños bebe la poción y ándate de ese asqueroso lugar con dirección a Gringots lo antes posible ahí los Goblins te ayudaran.

Te quiere desde el otro mundo

Sirius

P.D. : Carpe Diem

Harry sonríe ante esta última frase mientras una lágrima se le resbala Por su mejilla. Se limpia con el antebrazo, luego deja la carta en la mesita de noche para luego sacar el libro de la caja, lo mira con curiosidad lo abre, y mira el índice se sorprende al ver que la mitad del índice son Artes Oscuras y el resto de otras disciplinas pasa a la primera pagina que tenia escrito lo siguiente " y dios creo la luz y la oscuridad y vio que lo que había creado era bueno" luego más abajo decía " La magia que utilices no te hace ser bueno o malo son nuestras acciones las que nos hacen ser lo que en realidad somos la luz y las tinieblas deben estar en equilibrio" y al final de todo esto decía un nombre "Merlín"

Luego de leer esto Harry sintió que había aprendido lo suficiente cierra el libro y lo guarda en la caja se saca los anteojos y se dispone a dormir con la perspectiva de la libertad.


	2. El nacimiento del Fénix

Capitulo 2: El nacimiento del fénix

Capitulo 2: El nacimiento del fénix

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanta muy temprano tenia muchas cosas que hacer saca el baúl de Sirius lo agranda y lo observa durante unos segundos.

El baúl era parecido al de Ojoloco también tenia siete cerraduras Harry se acerca al baúl lo toca con la mano derecha sobre la primera cerradura –no haré nada bueno –dijo la tapa del baúl se habré al instante Harry mira que adentro el baúl estaba lleno de ropa.

túnicas de gala de vestir y ropa muggle Harry toma una tolera negra que parecía mínimo de 3 tallas más grande que la suya –bueno mejor que la de Dudldey –susurro pero al ponerse la polera esta se ajusta a su cuerpo Harry supuso que seria algún hechizo saca unos pantalones deportivos a juego y unas zapatillas negras.

Luego de vestirse Harry piensa que ya es mejor que el fuera a hacer el desayuno para sus tíos y su primo. Harry bajo las escaleras con dirección hacia la cocina una vez allí se dispone a preparar el desayuno para sus porcinos familiares cuando termino Harry se sentó en su lugar habitual mientras comía los demás habitantes de la casa se fueron sentando para desayunar.

Tío Vernon como siempre estaba leyendo el diario. Harry apenas termina de desayunar se levanta en dirección a su habitación. Estando ya en ella abre el baúl nuevamente pero esta vez abre la segunda cerradura. Dentro de ese compartimiento estaba lleno de ingredientes de pociones Harry busca el libro adentro de la caja que le había heredado Sirius lo toma y busca por el índice la poción del vinculo luego de encontrar la pagina en el índice abre el libro casi al final de este la pagina decía lo siguiente:

POCIÓN DEL VINCULO SANGUINEO

Ingredientes

Piel de serpiente arbórea africana

Sangre de esfinge

Sangre de dragón (de preferencia de un colacuerno húngaro)

Polvo de cuerno de unicornio

Sangre de Nundu

Caparazón de un cangrejo de fuego

Sangre de la persona a la que desea vincularse

Harry se sorprendió al ver tan pocos ingredientes para una poción tan poderosa pero luego de ver el nivel de dificultad para conseguir dichos ingredientes se dio cuenta de por que de el reducido numero de ellos luego después de esto vio la preparación de la poción y vio que no era muy difícil de hacer se dio cuenta que podía prepararla esa misma noche y de echo debía prepararla esa noche para que alcanzara a reposar y estuviera lista para su cumpleaños.

Impulsado por su curiosidad decide seguir revisando el baúl de Sirius abre la tercera cerradura y adentro encuentra un pensadero y varias botellitas que sin duda eran recuerdos había uno que le llamo la atención estaba etiquetado y en la etiqueta con tinta roja decía "verme primero" Harry decide ver ese recuerdo de inmediato, lo vacía en el pensadero toma su varita "por las dudas" se dijo Harry para luego meterse en el pensadero.

A Harry casi le da un infarto al ver a Sirius delante de el Harry se da cuenta que están en la habitación de Sirius en la ancestral casa de los Black –Harry –empieza a hablar Sirius –me hubiera gustado estar siempre para ti y decirte esto personalmente pero en estos momentos tu esta en Howarts y a mi no se me permite salir de este lugar –hace una pausa en donde saca unos papeles y una carpeta –estos papeles son las pruebas de todo lo que te dije en la carta sobre Dumbledore se los enviare a los Goblins para que los guarden hasta que tu los retires en tu cumpleaños –hizo otra pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos –Harry el resto de los recuerdos que hay en el baúl son especiales, no son exactamente recuerdos, son más bien conocimientos, estos a diferencia de los recuerdos comunes transfieren los conocimientos de alguna persona, de alguna rama de cualquier conocimiento que posea, debes tener cuidado absorber los conocimientos solo debes ver uno diario, no más, los conocimientos del baúl están ordenados por ramas diferentes no por personas, pensé que así seria mejor.

Debes estarte preguntando como los conseguí y cuando, bueno veras el hechizo no es muy conocido lo encontré en un libro en esta casa y que estoy seguro de que te lo enviare además al igual que los conocimientos el hechizo solo se puede realizar una vez por día y por un año por persona y la persona que crea los conocimientos no los puede absorber.

Los conocimientos son de las personas de la orden, de algunos mortifagos que capturaron y los trajeron aquí para interrogarlos antes de entregarlos a los aurors, e incluso de otros magos que encontré en el callejón diagon y knocturn en una escapada que tuve hace un mes. Creo que eso es todo Harry, a si una ultima cosa Harry quiero que en Howarts hagas todas las bromas a los Slytherins, y a Snape.

-Adiós Harry –

y con estas ultimas palabras el recuerdo termina y Harry sale del pensadero. Harry ve las botellas toma una que decía "Oclumency" harry la toma y la vierte en el contenido en el pensadero , luego mete la cabeza en el pensadero de inmediato siente como una gran cantidad de imágenes y sonidos entran en su cabeza luego de lo que a harry le parecieron horas Harry cae al suelo, Harry se encontraba mareado.

Luego de un minuto Harry se levanta con una sonrisa no entendía muy bien como pero ahora sabia todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre oclumency

Harry supuso que Sirius lo había sacado de Snape por que dudaba que Sirius tuviera la oportunidad de sacárselo a Dumbledore. El anciano es demasiado astuto.

Harry se puso a leer los libros que tenia hasta la ahora de almuerzo donde bajo, para luego subir a leer otra vez Harry abrió el libro de artes oscuras necesitaba hacer una poción para que su magia no fuese detectada. la encontró y de dispuso a hacerla de inmediato cuando termino ya debía de ser la hora de cenar aparto el caldero y lo dejo en un lugar en el que la luz no le llegara como decía el libro la poción debía reposar por tres días antes de poder ser tomada.

Luego se acordó que debía hacer la poción del vínculo saco el libro y luego de leerlo se dio cuenta que necesitaba un caldero de oro para la poción.

Abrió el baúl de Sirius con la esperanza de que a el no se le hubiera olvidado y gracias a padfoot no se le olvido en el cuarto compartimiento había un caldero de oro, otro de plata y instrumentos para hacer pociones, tomo el caldero de oro y se dispuso a preparar la poción cuando escucho el característico grito de su tía de

-¡A CENAR!-

-¡Mierda!-susurro harry

-¡Ya voy!-grito harry

Luego de una incomoda cena en donde los Dursley solo actuaron como si el no existiera,

Harry subió a preparar la poción saco los ingredientes y por las siguientes dos horas Harry estuvo picando trozando y mezclando los ingredientes cuando termino dejo el caldero junto al otro esta poción también necesita reposar pero a diferencia de la otra poción esta debe reposar hasta el día anterior de su cumpleaños según sus cálculos y el ese mismo día debía añadir una única gota de sangre de su tía.

Vio el reloj en la mesita eran las doce de la noche se sentía agotado, cuando ya estaba dispuesto a acostarse, una lechuza marrón picoteo en su ventana Harry suspiro parecía que interrumpirle el sueño se les estaba haciendo una costumbre a las lechuzas, abrió la ventana la lechuza le entrego una carta Harry cerro la ventana y abrió la carta y decía:

Harry:

Te comunico que por medidas de seguridad no podrás recibir ni enviar cartas esto también se les a dicho a tus amigos. Tampoco puedes salir de privet drive tus materiales para tu siguiente curso en hogwarts. Un miembro de la orden los comprara para ti y se te serán entregados en el anden 9 ¾ junto a tus resultados en los TIMOS. Eso es todo nos veremos el 1 de septiembre.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry estaba que echaba chispas sabia que el viejo aria algo así pero no se lo esperaba tan pronto, pero no importaba mucho ya se vengaría.

Desde que había tomado la poción para que su magia no fuera detectada, Harry había estado siguiendo la misma rutina todos los días. Primero se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, salía a correr bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, para que los de la orden no lo supieran, luego regresaba a la casa para ducharse, y luego de vestirse con las ropas que le dejo Sirius bajaba a hacer el desayuno, comía, y luego subía a su habitación, habría el baúl que le dejo Sirius en la tercera cerradura y sacaba un conocimiento y lo absorbía.

Ya para esta altura a casi una semana de su cumpleaños el ya había absorbido más de la mitad de los conocimiento, pero se había dado cuenta que si solo los absorbía y no los ponía en practica, los conocimientos no servían de nada por eso había echo la poción para que su magia no fuese detectada.

Así que como todos los días Harry después de desayunar abrió su baúl y saca una botellita que decía "Animago".

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, no había pensado en que Sirius le diera ese conocimiento el pensaba que tendría que aprenderlo por si mismo. Absorbió el conocimiento.

Luego de que miles de imágenes pasaran por su cabeza. Harry toma su varita y pronuncia "Aspectus Animi" inmediatamente salio de la punta de su varita unos rayos negros y segundos después toma la forma de un majestuoso Fénix negro con los ojos verdes y las garras y el pico de color dorado.

El Fénix mira a Harry por unos segundos y canta una nota, para luego desaparecer en un remolino de fuego.

Harry estaba más que contento su animal era uno mágico y no había registros de animagos que tuvieran formas mágicas desde merlín. Harry temía que su forma de animago fuera algo inútil como un escarabajo o un gusano, pero el fénix seria de gran ayuda en las batallas y cuando tuviera que ir al callejón Diagon en seis días más.

Harry se sentó en el suelo en posición india y se concentro en la sensación de paz y poder que el fénix le había dedo cuando canto puso toda su concentración en la forma del fénix, en desear con todo su ser tomar esa forma y empezó a sentir un picor en toda su piel, y un remolino de fuego lo cubrió, cerro sus ojos y cuando el fuego se fue y Harry abrió los ojos todo se veía diferente y no era por la perspectiva el ya sabia que todo se vería mas grande pero no era eso, el podía ver como los objetos mágicos tenían un aura.

Ese día Harry estuvo descubriendo sus poderes y aprendiendo a utilizarlos descubrió que tenia los mismos poderes que los fénix quizás algunos más pero no lo sabia tampoco quiso saber si podía renacer de las cenizas, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar, no aún, no sin antes destruir a al asesino de sus padres.

Los días pasaron muy rápidos para Harry ya se encontraba en el día anterior a su cumpleaños numero dieciséis.

Estaban cenando solos el y su tía esta era su única oportunidad de pedir la sangre para la poción

-¿Tía?-

-Sí-

-Mañana me voy-

-¿No vendrán esos anormales a recogerte?-

-No ellos no vendrán me iré yo solo pero necesito algo para poder irme-

-Si es dinero tendrás que pedírselo a Vernon-

-No, no es dinero lo que necesito, necesito una gota de tu sangre-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Tía cálmate solo una gota y tendrás que verme nunca más-

-¿Qué dices acaso no vendrás el siguiente año?-

-No si me das una gota de tu sangre-

-Bien-

Harry saco una daga y la poción del vinculo –tía dame tu mano- su tía se la entrega y Harry hace un pequeño corte en el dedo índice de ella, pone el vial que contiene la poción debajo de su dedo y una gota cae en la poción, y la poción roja como la sangre se vuelve transparente al contacto con la sangre. Harry saco su varita y curo a su tía.

-Gracias-

-De nada tía-.

--Nota del Autor--

Espero que les guste esta historia, no es muy buena pero esta tomando forma, me gustaría que me dejaran reviews para ver en que la puedo mejorar y que me den algunas ideas. si es que alguien lee esto gracias por leerlo.


	3. Día de compras

Disclaimer: todo de rowling nada mio

**Capitulo 3: Día de compras**

Harry se despertó con una sonrisa, este día aparte de ser su cumpleaños numero dieciséis, sería el día en que se iría de privet drive, para luego no regresar jamás.

Harry se levanto temprano como todos los días, siguió con su rutina, después de desayunar y de vuelta a su habitación, Harry saco la poción del vinculo, destapo la botella y de un solo trago se la bebe. Harry empezó a sentir una calidez que lo rodeaba, le recordó mucho a su madre, y tan súbitamente como apareció desaparece.

Con un movimiento de su varita todas sus cosas entran en el baúl negro (los compartimientos restantes estaban vacíos, excepto el último el cual harry no pudo abrir), Harry alargo su pelo para que le tapara la cicatriz y parte de los ojos a harry le gusto como le quedaba así que decidió que lo usaría de esa forma siempre.

Harry se vistió con una túnica rojo sangre con runas negras en los bordes, y sobre la túnica se puso una capa negra con capucha y en los bordes de esta unas runas de color rojo sangre, hacían juego con su túnica.

A la capucha la hechizo para que su rostro no se pudiera ver su rostro, viendo que solo Hedwing faltaba achico su baúl y lo guardo dentro de un bolsillo de la capa. Bajo por las escaleras, se despidió de sus tíos, los cuales lo ignoraron olímpicamente y siguieron viendo televisión, no que Harry no se lo esperase, pero le hubiera gustado, aunque sea un cuídate de su tía.

Harry abrió la puerta del número 4 de privet drive Sale con paso decidido, y cuando cierra la puerta, del que fue por dieciséis años su "hogar" como se empeñaba en decir Dumbledore, Harry siente que a termina do con una etapa de su vida aquella donde el se dejaba pisotear y manipular por los demás, pero ya no más, nadie se reiría de el jamás.

Se sube la capucha, y Hedwing baja desde la copa del árbol más cercano y se posa en el hombro de Harry.

-¿lista chica?- la lechuza ululo en señal de afirmación. Harry se concentro en llegar al Caldero Chorreante y un remolino de fuego los cubrió, cuando el remolino desapareció ya no había nadie en las solitarias calles de privet drive. Harry apareció en un solitario callejón al lado del Caldero Chorreante. Harry había aprendido a usar algunos de los poderes del Fénix cuando estaba en su forma humana hasta el momento podía aparecerse en un remolino de fuego y podía ver las auras de las personas y de los objetos mágicos.

-estaré en Gringotts- le dijo a su lechuza hedwing de inmediato capto el mensaje y se elevo en vuelo.

Harry se aseguro de que su capucha estuviera bien puesta antes de entrar en la famosa taberna, cuando entro todos se giraron para verlo, y luego de un tenso segundo siguieron en sus cosas. Harry redirigió directamente hacía la pared de piedra, golpeo con su varita la piedra apropiada y la pared se corrió para darle paso.

Cuando Harry entro por el agujero al callejón diagon noto que algo no iba bien el callejón no se veía tan alegre como el lo recordaba, la gente iba en grupos de personas todos muy tensos nadie se detenía a mirar los escaparates.

Harry se dirigió a Gringotts. Apenas puso un pie en el banco un goblin lo tomo del antebrazo y lo guió hacía una sala circular con una puerta en frente de el y algunos sillones.

-Señor el Director lo esta esperando- le dijo el goblin.

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta al entrar vio una sala cuadrada con estanterías a los lados una repleta de libros y la otra con cajones, al frente de Harry, y detrás de un escritorio, sentado en una silla que parecía un trono había un goblin que lo miraba fijamente.

-siéntese por favor Señor Potter- Harry se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre, pero en una rápida intrusión en la mente del director del banco, cortesía de la legeremancia, le dijo que Sirius había informado de todo al director.

-gracias señor badallor- Harry le devolvió la mano al goblin, cuando harry se sentó.

-bien¿supongo que querrá saber lo que le dejo el Señor Black?- pregunto el goblin.

-así es-

-bien esto es lo primero- le entrega a harry una carpeta.

-son los papeles de su emancipación- le aclaro el director

-solo firme donde lo indica- Harry así lo hizo.

-bien, ahora usted es legalmente mayor de edad- El director le entrega una carpeta mas gruesa que la anterior con el escudo de los Black en la tapa adentro de ella estaba el detalle de las cosas que le había heredado Sirius: propiedades en Inglaterra y en otros países, acciones en negocios del mundo mágico, varias bóvedas en Gringotts. Harry se dio cuenta de que el cuartel de la Orden no figuraba en lo que Sirius le dejo.

- Señor me podría decir a quien le dejo Sirius la casa de los Black en Londres- pregunto Harry

-el Señor Black dejo esa propiedad junto a dos bóvedas de la familia al señor Remus J. Lupin-

El director al ver que Harry ya había terminado de leer le entrego otra carpeta, con el emblema de los Potter en su tapa.

Harry lo inquirió con la mirada.

-al morir sus padres el Señor Black se quedo con la administración de sus bienes hasta que usted fuera mayor de edad- le informo el goblin.

Harry ojeo la carpeta era básicamente lo mismo que la otra bienes propiedades cámaras en Gringotts acciones en negocios tanto muggles como mágicos. Harry se fijo en una casa en particular "Mansión Potter" ubicación: Valle Godric colina mas alta. Parecía un buen lugar para quedarse el resto del verano.

-Señor, el Señor Black me dijo que se la diese- dijo el goblin mientras le pasaba una llave.

-¿para que es?-pregunto Harry.

-el Señor Black dijo que abría la séptima- Harry asintió sabiendo que se refería al la ultima cerradura de su baúl.

-bien creo que eso es todo cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirnos a nosotros, después de todo usted es nuestro más importante cliente- dijo el goblin

-gracias- harry saco su baúl guardo todo, y se fue de Gringotts con dirección a Olivanders.

Cuando entro en Olivanders el Señor Olivander estaba trabajando en unas varitas en una mesa.

- Señor Olivander-

- A Señor Potter, varita poderosa la suya al igual que su hermana¿que lo trae por acá?- pregunto el mago.

-Vera Señor tengo un problema con mi varita-

-déjeme adivinar ¿Prior Incantatem?-

-¿Como lo supo?- pregunto Harry

-El Director Dumbledore me escribió después del torneo de los tres magos para pedirme mi opinión-

-Yo no le he dicho a Dumbledore, pero, he estado trabajando en una nueva varita para usted- Olivander tomo una caja de una lustrosa madera negra. Harry abrió la caja adentro de ella había una varita negra con unas runas plateadas gravadas en el mango.

Harry la tomo sintió como el poder recorría sus venas, la agito y unas chispas negras y doradas salieron de la punta de ella. Harry sonrió.

-me alegra que le allá gustado, es mi mejor trabajo, y creo que no volveré a hacer otra varita tan perfecta, esta es incluso mejor que la suya y su hermana, treinta centímetros, madera del árbol de la luz, semi flexible, y núcleo un colmillo de basilisco, perfecta para Artes Oscuras y Hechizos de gran poder-

-¿cuanto le debo?-

-nada, si usted destruye al innombrable me daré por pagado-

-gracias me gustaría que esto que de entre nosotros-

-por supuesto Señor Potter-

Harry salio de la tienda de varitas con dirección a algún lugar donde almorzar.

Después de almorzar Harry se dirigió al callejón Knocturn, necesitaba algo para remplazar sus anteojos. Harry estuvo como media hora viendo escaparates hasta que encontró una tienda que parecía que podía servir, era de parte mágicas cuando entro vio que habían muchas repisas con partes humanas, piernas, ojos, brazos, vio en una especie de pecera un ojo igual que el de moody que giraba en todas direcciones. Harry se dirigió donde el dependiente de la tiende y le pidió que mostrara unos lentes de contacto, el dependiente le mostró varios modelos al final harry se decido por unos que no necesitaba sacárselos, se auto graduaban, tenían visión nocturna y podía ver a través de los objetos inanimados.

Harry se los puso y pago cuarenta galeons por ellos. Cuando salio de la tienda harry pudo ver un aura acompañada de una larga cabellera roja muy familiar.

-¿ginny?- se pregunto harry, ginny parecía asustada y perdida.

Harry la tomo de una mano y se encamino a la salida.

-hey! Adonde me llevas?- pregunto asustada ginny

-aquí no ginny-

-¿Harry?-

-sí, soy yo, pero no podemos hablar aquí-

Ginny lo miraba con asombro, harry había crecido mucho durante el tiempo que no vieron antes apenas era mas alto que ella y ahora era casi tan alto como Ron. Ginny también noto el cambió en su voz parecía mucho mas adulta,

Ya habían llegado al callejón diagon Harry decidió que era mejor hablar en Gringotts que en medio de la calle se dirigieron ahí.

-Harry adonde va…-pero ginny no pudo terminar la oración ya que una explosión, seguida de gritos, cayo a ginny.

-ginny no te alejes de mi- ginny asintió.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pareció sacado de una película de terror el cielo se oscureció, y un frió aterrador le helo hasta los huesos.

Harry miro hacia el cielo justo para ver como cientos de Dementors venían volando en su dirección y la marca tenebrosa se materializaba en el aire.

Harry concentro todo su valor y sus mejores recuerdos felices, mientras levantaba su varita nueva en dirección a los Dementors.

-_¡Expecto Patronum!-_

Cornamenta más grande y reluciente que nunca galopo contra los Dementors y cuando embistió al primero este se desintegro. Todos los dementors pusieron su atención en este echo y atacaron al patronus de harry, cornamenta eliminaba dementors de dos en dos pero aún así eran demasiados y se acercaba peligrosamente a donde ellos se encontraban, pero para su suerte otros diez patronus se elevaron en el aire en contra de los dementors.

Harry puso su atención en los mortifagos cuando un rayo rojo paso cerca de el.

Había al menos cincuenta mortifagos y se dirigían hacia ellos, Harry tomo sus dos varita y los apunto

-_¡Bombarda!-_ los cuerpos de los mortifagos salieron volando en todas las direcciones al igual que un gran cantidad de escombros harry los congelo con una varita y con la otra los arrojo contra los mortifagos restantes, solo quedaban unos cuantos mortifagos en pie.

Harry pensó que la batalla estaba terminando, pero se equivoco, un rugido y una llamarada de fuego, lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Un Dragón, un Gales verde para ser mas exactos, sobrevolaba el callejón quemando todo a su paso.

Harry se concentro necesitaba un poco mas de poder levanto su varita negra.

-_¡Phiro Serpens!_- una gigantesca serpiente de fuego salio disparada en contra del Dragón.

El dragón que estaba distraído quemando unos aurors, no se dio cuenta cuando la serpiente lo mordió en el cuello, el dragón trato de librarse pero fue demasiado tarde la serpiente lo atrapo con el resto de su cuerpo el dragón emitió un gemido gutural callo carbonizado al suelo.

Los mortifagos al ver esto emprendieron la huida y los aurors a tratar de impedírsela.

Harry decidió que este era un buen momento para retirarse, antes de que los aurors lo encontraran, miro a Ginny la cual lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-ginny sujétate- le dijo harry mientras le ofrecía el brazo ella lo tomo y un segundo después un remolino de fuego los cubrió para luego desaparecer.

* * *

----------------nota de Amoz--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

gracias a todos por sus reviews en especial a **SerenitaKou** ya que fue my primer review gracias por los concejos, y no**, no es **Slash

gracias por leer esta historia y aqui le dejo un adelanto

* * *

-¿que hacias en el callejon knocturn, ginny?-

-estaba buscando algo para comunicarme contigo-

-**¿!Que Dumbledore hizo que!?**-

* * *


	4. Conversaciones

disclaimer: nada mio todo de esa señora que esta nadando en dinero (jkr)

Capitulo 4: Conversaciones

Aparecieron en Gringotts donde Harry pidió una sala para poder hablar tranquilamente con ginny.

Un goblin los guió hacía una sala idéntica a la que el estuvo en la mañana pero más pequeña.

Cuando el goblin se fue, el mago saco su varita y empezó a lanzar hechizos contra la pared y las murallas.

-¿Harry que?-

-Gringotts es muy seguro pero nunca se sabe quien puede estar escuchando detrás de las puertas-

El ojiverde se sentó en un sillón, se saco la capucha, e invitó a ginny que hiciera lo mismo.

Ginny noto que Harry había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se vieron, sus rasgos físicos estaban mucho más definidos, el cabello de harry le llega hasta los hombros y casi le tapa los ojos, esos ojos que ya no se ocultan tras unas gafas los ojos verde esmeralda que ya no tenían el mismo brillo que los caracterizaban. Sin duda Harry había cambiado mucho.

-ginny, pregunta todo lo que quieras, que haré mis preguntas después- le dijo Harry a ginny una vez que estuvieron sentados.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer magia sin que el ministerio lo note?-

-ah, es una poción, que por cierto sabe horrible- dijo harry con cara de asco al recordar la poción

-¿y se puede hacer solo con los ingredientes de la escuela?- inquirió ginny con suspicacia

-no responderé esa pregunta- dijo Harry con voz misteriosa.

-¿y que haces aquí?, creí que no te dejaban salir de tu casa-

-y no me dejan, me escape-

-¿Cómo que te escapaste?-

-si, me escape, y si no lo sabias es porque la orden tampoco lo sabe, aun-

-¿y cuando crees que se enteraran?-

-ojala nunca, pero creo que unas semanas cuando el ajetreo por mi actuación en el callejón se calme-

-¿y que haces en el callejón diagon?-

-necesitaba arreglar unas cosas en Gringotts y comprar unas cosas-

-dime ginny¿Qué hacías en el callejón Knocturn?- era el turno de harry para preguntar

-eeh… yo necesitaba algo para comunicarme contigo- dijo ginny muy nerviosa. Harry vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad.

-¿y por que no le preguntaste a Hermione?, estoy seguro de que ella sabe más de una forma de comunicarse sin una lechuza-

-es que no confió en ella-

-¿y porque no confías en ella?-

-es quedumbledorelosmetioenlaordendelfenix- hablo muy rápido

-¿que?, no te entendí bien- Ginny suspiro

-el profesor Dumbledore los acepto en la Orden del Fénix a mi hermano y a hermione-

-**¡¿Que Dumbledore hizo que?!**- grito harry

-lo que escuchaste Dumbledore los invito a unirse a la orden hace unas tres semanas-

Harry sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. No podía ser, dumbledore no le podía haber echo eso, tenia que haber alguna explicación.

-¿tu estuviste cuando se los pidió?-

-si estoy en casi todas las reuniones en las que ellos participan, las menos importantes, claro-

-¿y como lo hiciste?-

-fue mi mama, le dijo al profesor dumbledore que si podía quedarme, que no era justo que estuviera sola durante las reuniones-

-¿y dumbledore acepto?-

-al principio no quería pero cuando mi mama le empezó a gritar cambió de opinión-

-¿ron y hermione aceptaron de inmediato?- quizás había alguna esperanza para sus amigos.

-ron casi salta de la alegría obviamente acepto de inmediato, y hermione lo pensó un poco más pero igual acepto-

-¿y cual fue su primera misión?-

-la única hasta el momento se la dieron esa misma noche, dumbledore les dijo que te espiaran-

Decidido ya no podía confiar en ron y hermione

-¿viniste sola?-

-no, vine con Fred y George, ellos tampoco están muy contentos con el actuar del Director-

-¿y encontraste algo para comunicarte conmigo?-

-no- dijo apenada ginny

-bien yo creo que puedo solucionar eso-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, dame tu mano-

Ginny le entrego su mano derecha, harry puso su mano sobre la de ella se concentro unos momentos en lo que quería lograr.

De repente un halo de luz comenzó a brillar entre sus manos, cuando amaino de intensidad harry saco su mano de la de ginny.

Lo que vio ginny le robo el aliento sobre su mano se encontraba el más hermoso anillo que ella hubiera visto jamás.

Estaba echo de oro blanco, en la parte superior tenia en el centro un diamante, alrededor del diamante estaba grabado el dibujo de un bosque en que los animales que se podían ver se movían. Un ciervo miro donde ella estaba y luego se inclino en señal de respeto.

-harry esto es mucho para mi, yo no puedo aceptarlo-

-O claro que sí puedes- harry tomo el anillo y se lo puso en la mano derecha, al ponérselo este brillo y después de un segundo volvió a su estado normal.

-ves que si puedes aceptarlo y parece que el ya te acepto-le dijo un sonriente harry

-O esta bien, pero¿para que me servirá un anillo para comunicarme contigo?-

-bueno ese anillo tan simple que vez tu ahí, esta conectado mágicamente con este otro- dijo esto mientras le mostraba un anillo en su mano derecha. Era mucho más simple que el de ginny, este era de oro con el dibujo de un fénix negro en el centro que de vez en cuando se movía por el anillo.

-y con estos anillos tan mal vistos de tu parte podremos comunicarnos mentalmente- concluyo harry.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con mi hermanito y hermione?-

-de momento nada pero necesito que te pongas en contacto con luna, y neville-

-¿para que?-

-necesitamos gente en quien confiar, especialmente ahora que nos atacaran de ambos bandos-

Harry acompaño a ginny hasta la puerta de la tienda de los gemelos no quería verlos en ese momento, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Un remolino de fuego interrumpió la tranquilidad de el Valle Godric. Cuando harry apareció en el valle donde paso su primer año de vida ya estaba anocheciendo, es que harry había pasado por Gringotts para sacar oro y cambiar parte de el por dinero muggle, había sacado bastante oro casi había llenado un compartimiento de su baúl con el oro y el dinero muggle, pero harry no estaba exagerando este verano iba a resultar especialmente agotador para su billetera.

El niño que vivió fijo su vista en el monte mas alto del valle donde aún con la escasa luz se podía ver una mansión blanca.

se dirigió caminando hacia la mansión, no quería causar un alboroto si aparecía envuelto en llamas en frente de la puerta.

Todo el trayecto estuvo muy tranquilo demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de harry, no había visto ni a una persona caminar por las calles y las casas todas tenían las luces apagadas como si nadie viviera en ellas.

Los habitantes del Valle de Godric vieron asustados como un extraño aparecía de la nada envuelto en un remolino de fuego, era común ver para los magos a alguien aparecer de la nada, pero envuelto en llamas eso si era raro. Así que por precaución decidieron ocultarse hasta ver que intenciones tenia ese extraño. Pero cuando vieron que el extraño se dirigía hacia la antigua mansión de los Potter decidieron que era mejor enfrentarlo, nadie usurpaba la mansión potter.

Los padres del niño-que-vivió eran muy queridos por el pueblo, y todos lamentaron mucho la muerte de ellos. Así que los magos y brujas del Valle de Godric salieron varita en mano para enfrentar al desconocido.

Harry se encontraba afuera de los limites de los terrenos de la casa de sus padres, cuando siente muchas presencias mágicas acercándose hacía el, inmediatamente desenfunda su varita con núcleo de basilisco y se da vuelta para encarar al los magos.

El moreno observa al menos a unos treinta magos y brujas todos apuntándole con varitas. Harry sabia que podía ganarles pero no se encontraba en condiciones optimas para pelear, ya que el hechizo que utilizo contra el dragón en el callejón diagon le consumí gran parte de sus energías, además esta gente al parecer no eran mortifagos y el no quería dañar a gente inocente.

-¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto harry después de todo hablando se entiende la gente ¿o no?.

-queremos que se esfume de este lugar- hablo un hombre que parecía ser el líder era muy alto debía medir alrededor de dos metros y de fornida figura, sin duda que sería difícil derrotarlo en un duelo aunque las apariencias engañan, recordó harry a peter cuando ellos pensaban que era la rata de ron (maldita rata traidora en este fic vas a sufrir, y mucho… jajajaja-risa macabra de parte de Amoz).

-pues me parece de mala educación echarme de un lugar sin motivo aparente-

-déjame decirte que en este lugar no son bienvenidos los mortifagos-

-vuelve a decirme mortifago y será lo ultimo que dirás en tu vida- el pelinegro, siseo amenazadoramente al hombre.

-y si no eres un mortifago ¿por que ocultas tu rostro, y por que quieres entrar a la mansión que le pertenece a harry potter?-

-será por que **yo soy Harry Potter-** le dijo al hombre mientras se sacaba su capucha.

Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar

-¿y como sabemos que usted no es un mortifago bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos?- pregunto el hombre

-no lo saben, y ninguno de ustedes me conoce como para que pueda hacerme una pregunta que solo yo pueda contestarla-

-yo si puedo preguntarle o mejor dicho pedirle que haga algo- hablo un hombre

-¿profesor Tofty?-

-así es, y su fuera tan amable de realizar un encantamiento patronus para que sepamos que realmente es usted- pregunto el hombre que le había tomado sus timos.

Harry se concentro en su mejor recuerdo feliz, el de cuando conoció a sirius y el le dijo que se irían a vivir juntos.

-_¡Expecto patronum!-_

Un ciervo blanco como la nieve salio de su varita galopo por unos momentos iluminando todo a su paso, para luego desaparecer.

-bien señor potter creo que con eso será suficiente para probar que es usted-

-eso yo ya lo sabia- dijo harry sarcásticamente.

El hombre alto se acerco e hizo una reverencia

-discúlpeme señor potter no volverá a suceder-

-me gustaría confiar en que no le dirán a nadie que estoy aquí, pero por las dudas- el ojiverde hizo una floriruta alrededor de ellos

-ah, un hechizo de silenció, excelente movimiento señor Potter- lo felicito el profesor Tofty

-gracias, pero ya es un poco tarde es mejor todos volvamos a nuestras casas-dijo harry

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Oooooooo00000000000ooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000oooooo

Cuando harry entro al la mansión las luces se encendieron, harry vio que todo estaba limpio como si alguien estuviera viviendo ahí.

-bienvenido, harry potter señor- dijo un elfo domestico

Harry se dio vuelta hacia el elfo, el se había sobresaltado, no noto cuando el elfo había aparecido esto lo preocupo ya que no pudo sentir al elfo cuando apareció.

-Gracias ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-blinky señor-

-y dime ¿como apareciste sin que yo me diera cuenta?-

-un elfo domestico debe ser silencioso amo Harry Potter- chillo el elfo

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-

-la casa identifica al linaje potter, de otra forma usted no podría haber entrado así de fácil, amo Harry Potter-

-¿vives aquí solo?-

-no amo, hay otros tres elfos en la casa-

-bien podrías decirme donde puedo dormir-

-por aquí, amo harry potter-

El elfo guió a harry a la que según el elfo fue la habitación de sus padres, era muy grande en el medio había una cama matrimonial a ambos lados de ella se encontraban dos mesitas de noche y enfrente de ellas dos armarios. Blinky lo guió por una puerta que no había visto, conducía a un hermoso baño parecido al de los prefectos de hogwarts pero más pequeño. Harry despidió a blinky para poder darse un baño. Después de una media hora de entretenerse con los geles de baño mágicos harry decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente limpio, se puso un pijama de seda azul marino, cuando se disponía a tomar el descanso que tanto merecía una voz en su cabeza lo interrumpió.

-Harry-

-¿ginny?¿que sucede?- pregunto el ojiverde

-nada muy importante, solo que estoy en una reunión de la orden-

-ginny, voy a tratar de ver y oír lo mismo que tu así que si sientes algo extraño no te preocupes-

-que! No te quiero dentro de mi cuerpo Potter no intentes nada!-

-no te preocupes no entrare en tu cuerpo solo estaré en esencia ahí por el anillo-

Harry se concentro en lo que iba a hacer, de repente sintió como si fuera succionado por su anillo, cierra los ojos, segundos después, los abre para ver la cocina de la antigua y ancestral casa de los Black, mira a su alrededor a su izquierda se encontraba ginny con el seño fruncido al frente de el estaban ron y hermione en un extremo de la mesa se encontraba Dumbledore jugando con sus pulgares, a la derecha e izquierda del director se encontraban respectivamente su profesora de transformaciones y su queridísimo profesor de pociones, en resumen se encontraban casi todos los miembros de la orden que el conocía.

-los he llamado a reunirnos para discutir los hechos que acontecieron hoy en el callejón diagon, severus serias tan amable- hablo el come caramelos (Dumbledore)

-como todos sabrán el dark lord ataco el callejón diagon….- hablo el grasoso ese que tenemos como profesor de pociones

_-¡harry!-_

_-¿que pasa ginny?-_

_-nunca me dijiste que podías hacer eso, además se siente muy incomodo-_

_-lo siento ginny, pero necesito saber de primera fuente lo que va a pasar en esta reunión-_

-…el ataque no fue masivo, solo atacaron unos cincuenta mortifagos, pero lo fuerte del ataque estuvo en la criaturas que ocuparon, cientos de dementors y un dragón causaron grandes daños pero fueron detenidos por una sola persona- continuo Snape

-¡pero eso es imposible!- salto ron

-claro que es posible, improbable, pero posible además ahí testigos y una prueba-

-¿pero que los dragones no son inmunes a la magia?- pregunto hermione

-eso es casi cierto señorita Granger, los dragones son muy fuertes contra la magia pero un hechizo extremadamente fuerte puede con ellos- contesto el profesor dumbledore

-así es y aquí tenemos la prueba- dijo Snape mientras sacaba una foto mágica y la agrandaba para que todos pudieran verla -en esta foto muestra a la persona utilizando el hechizo- la foto mostraba a harry realizando el hechizo de la serpiente de fuego y como derribaba al dragón por suerte la foto no mostraba a ginny.

-la foto la tomo un periodista del profeta que accedió a darnos una copia, mañana saldrá un reportaje sobre esto- continuo el profesor de pociones

-el problema es que no sabemos si podemos o no confiar en el- hablo por primera vez minerva

-¿Cómo que no podemos el detuvo el ataque?- pregunto molly weasley

-el problema es que el hechizo que lanzo es uno muy oscuro, y no sabemos si es un aliado u otro señor oscuro que simplemente estaba derrotando a la competencia-

_-acaban de decir que eres un lord oscuro, harry- _

_-no lo soy, me faltan seguidores para serlo- bromeo un poco harry_

_-ah, pero yo soy una de tus seguidoras, mi lord- le siguió la corriente ginny_

_-dejémonos de juegos y prestemos atención-_

-…creo que todos deberíamos estar atentos en caso de que lo volvamos a ver, severus ya sabes que hacer- le dijo el director de hogwarts

-si señor director- hablo snape más pálido que de costumbre

-creo que eso es todo- despidió el director

De camino a las escaleras ron se fijo en el anillo de su hermana

-¿de donde sacaste eso?- exigió ron mientras señalaba con un dedo el anillo de la pelirroja

-¿que cosa ron?- pregunto ginny

-ese anillo, ayer no lo tenias-

-es cierto ginny¿quien te lo dio?- pregunto hermione al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba ron

-ah, me lo dio un dark lord- respondió ginny con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¡Que!- grito horrorizado Ron

-cálmate, Ron es solo una broma cierto ginny?- pregunto hermione

-sí, me lo regalo un amigo-

-No será otro novio- pregunto el pelirrojo

-no, el no es mi novio, el esta demasiado ocupado con sus planes de venganza y de dominación mundial- volvió a bromear

-supongo que no me lo dirás ¿o no?- pregunto ron

-acertaste hermanito-

Se despidieron de ron, y subieron al piso siguiente donde se encontraba la habitación de las chicas

-¿y quien es?- pregunto hermione

_-harry se que todavía estas ahí, vete es una conversación de chicas-_

_-pero yo quiero quedarme- se quejo el ojiverde _

_-pero yo no quiero que tu escuches esto así que vete o yo te matare con mis propias manos la próxima vez que nos veamos-_

_-esta bien- harry se marcho derrotado._

Una vez en su casa de nuevo se acostó para dormir.

-yo quería escuchar- se quejo antes de dormirse.

* * *

nota del autor

gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia, creo que voy a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana este fic, algo que me es muy dificil ya que los estudios me agobian, asi que eso es todo gracias de nuevo y pofavor dejen reviews chao.


	5. preparativos

disclimer: todo de ella nada mio, ojala fuera mio, pero no, así que no me demanden

**_Ludmy: _**_primero que todo gracias por el review, el raiting M es porque pienso que JKR no a graficado mucho como son los ataques voldy para que tengan tanto miedo hasta el extremo de no llamar su nombre, a si que, voy a poner unos capitulos con ataces de mortifagos bastante graficos y con la perspectiva de las victimas para dar la sensacion de terror que deverian inspirar los mortifagos y voldie. xau_

_**Tatis:** tupregunta es muy buena pero la respuesta no es tan facil de que si dumby es malo o solo es capas de hacer cualquier cosa, para respoderla hay que retroceder un poco en el tiempo. veras cuando Dumbledore derroto a lord Grindelwald la gente del mundo magico penso que este hombre es el mago mas poderoso del mundo, y con rason si derroto al mago tenebroso más poderoso del siglo, los magos le pedian consejo constantemente a dumby, y no cuestionaban sus acciones ( quienes eran ellos para questionar al mago mas poderoso del mundo?) con el tiempo la percepcion de dumbledore sobre lo que es bueno o malo se distorciono un poco. _

_cuando lo mandaron a ver al joven tom riddle para informarle del mundo magico dumbledore acepto encantado, pero se llevo una gran sorpesa el niño era conciente de magia y la utilizaba para atormentar a los otros huerfanos, pero dumbledore le dio otra oportunidad, cuando entro en hogwarts la historia se repitio tom al ver que sus poderes podian llegar mas lejos con las artes oscuras asi se convirtio el voldie-poh, y dumbledore lo sabia pero aun así no intervinio para casmbiar las cosas ¿por que? no lo se. cuando harry quedo huerfano Albus se dijo a si mismo que no podia cometer el mismo error a si que lo enbio con los Dursley con la esperanza que lo educaran bien y q reciviera el amor que le falto a tom ademas de la proteccion que le brinda la casa, se equivoco, y el lo sabe por eso es que durante este fic intentara vigilar a harry para ver si tiene tendencias oscuras. con respecto a los robos de las bobedas de las familias Potter y Black, es por que las guerras no son baratas, aunque no es una buena decicion por parte de dumby en el momento parecia perfecto. gracias por el review hasta la proxima  
_

* * *

Capitulo 5: preparativos 

Hacía mucho tiempo que los habitantes del pequeño hangleton veían como cosas extrañas sucedían durante la noche en la antigua mansión de los riddle luces verdes se veían atravez de las ventanas rotas, gritos de ultratumba, y una espesa niebla rodea la mansión que no desaparece ni siquiera durante el día. La gente ya no sentía felicidad alguna, los niños ya no corrían por las calles, en ves de ello seres con capas negras y capucha sobre sus rostros asolaban con muerte y dolor a quienes osaran interponerse en sus caminos. La gente más adinerada del pueblo huyo cuando estos hechos comenzaron a suceder, pero el resto del pueblo, que no tenia dinero para huir, se refugian en sus casas con la esperanza de que todo esto algún día acabe.

Esta noche en la antigua mansión de los riddle una figura oscura se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera que parecía un trono, efectivamente lord voldemort se encontraba esperando el informe del ataque al callejón diagon que se efectuó durante la mañana.

-mi señor lu..- pero colagusano no pudo terminar la frase por que un poderoso crucio de su lord lo cayo.

-colagusano cuantas veces te tengo que decir que llames antes de entrar- le dijo lord voldemort tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada

-d-disculpe aaamo, Malfoy ya llegoo- tartamudeo peter a causa del dolor

-dile que pase-

Colagusano se retiro, y dejo paso a un muy nervioso Lucius Malfoy.

-mi lord-

-dime lucius¿como te fue en el ataque de hoy?- pregunto el lord como si estuviera tomando el té con un amigo.

-llegamos con trasladores, las barreras del callejón no supusieron problemas para ellos como usted dijo, una vez adentro las desactivamos para que los dementores y el dragón pudieran entrar, todo iba bien hasta que…- lucius le contó todo lo que sucedió al dark lord, para cuando termino de contar todo voldemort estaba que echaba chispas

-¡cincuenta mortifagos, cientos de dementotes y un dragón todos derrotados por un solo mago!,¡explícate Lucius como paso todo esto!- exigió el dark lord.

-mi lord, piedad el era demasiado fuerte- suplico Malfoy

-_crucio- _voldemort disfrutaba como lucius intentaba resistir la maldición, luego de agonizantes cinco minutos donde el lord había disfrutado de lo grande al torturar a lucius, y donde este termino botado en el suelo de piedra vomitando sangre y con múltiples heridas internas.

-lucius averigua quien es el mago que ha osado desafiar a Lord Voldemort-

-si mi lord no lo defraudare-

-eso espero lucius-

* * *

A miles de kilómetros del lugar de estos hechos un joven con cabellos oscuros se despertó agitado. Harry a pesar de practicar la Oclumancía continuamente no había podido dejar de soñar con Voldemort solo había bloqueado los sueños que Tom le enviaba pero los que el recibía involuntariamente no había podido bloquearlos. Al parecer su cicatriz era una especie de puente entre la mente de el lord y el. Esto en cierta medida a sido beneficioso ya que se había enterado de algunos planes que voldemort estaba tramando. 

Harry se levanto al ver que el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba que le faltaban diez minutos para las seis de la mañana, se dirigió hacía el baño donde ducho salio del baño con una toalla puesta alrededor de la cintura busco dentro del baúl negro alguna túnica que ponerse se decidió por una azul marino con los bordes negros

El ojiverde bajo al comedor donde el desayuno ya le esperaba servido, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa rectangular, mientras se servia el desayuno apareció Blinky.

-buenos días amo harry potter-

-buenos días a ti también blinky-

-me he dado la libertad de traerle el periódico Amo Harry Potter- dijo blinky mientras le entregaba el profeta.

Harry desenrollo el periódico para encontrarse con una foto que ocupaba toda la primera plana donde salía el en el momento exacto en que el dragón era derrotado por la serpiente de fuego el titular decía:

ATAQUE AL CALLEJON DIAGON:

Ayer los seguidores del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado atacaron el callejón, además cientos de dementores, y un dragón atacaron sin piedad a los magos que transitaban por ahí. Pero un mago que transitaba por el callejón enfrento a los atacantes derrotándolos el solo. Continuación Pág. 1 a la 5

Harry se levanto de la mesa con dirección a su habitación un vez allí saco un llave de oro de su baúl cerro la tapa del baúl y puso la llave en la séptima cerradura del mismo, al abrir el baúl una espada mediana muy parecida a la espada de godric grifindor solo que a diferencia de la espada que acabo con el basilisco de slitherin, esta tenía ópalos negros en su empuñadura de plata, la espada parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor al lado de ella había una carta harry decidió que si estaba ahí era por algo así que la tomo primero al sacar el pergamino de adentro del sobre, harry distinguió la letra de sirius

Harry:

La espada que esta junto a esta carta no es una cualquiera esta maldita, la encontré en la antigua habitación de mi hermano regulus junto a una carta que iba dirigida a mi en ella me explicaba que esta espada se la robo a voldemort cuando era parte del circulo de las sombras, la espada destruye el alma de cualquier criatura a la atraviese con su filo, regulus me contó que el dark lord la guardaba ya que al parecer es la unica forma de derrotarlo, ten mucho cuidado con ella, y en la batalla contra Voldemort usala como ultimo recurso, no seria bueno que se enterara de que la tienes antes de tiempo.

Cuidate mucho

Sirius

Harry guardo la carta y la espada en el baúl, aun tenia unas cosas que hacer antes de entrenarse con la espada. Abrio el quinto compartimiento del baúl (donde tiene el oro) saco una bolsa de cuero y guardo unos galeons en ella.

El-niño-que-vivió se encontrao sorprendido al ver la belleza del valle que durante su llegada no pudo apreciar, harry pudo ver que los magos y muggles convivían en armonía, el ojiverde pudo ver tiendas de deportes muggles y magicos unidas en una.

Harry se adentro en una tienda de computadores y electronica donde compro un celular.

Luego de esto harry paso por una armería donde hizo un encargo de armamento pesado que se necesitaría para la guerra.

Luego paso por la lechuzeria donde envió tres cartas.

* * *

Mientras que en el cuartel de la orden del fénix ginny buscaba a su hermano para que le preste a pig, necesitaba enviar las cartas a luna y neville como le había dicho harry. Subió a la habitación de hermione, últimamente ella y ron pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, el problema es que ginny no sabía si era por que son novios o por otra cosa. Ginny entro al la habitación de hermione y efectivamente ella y ron se encontraban sobre una torre de libros… espera¿ron leyendo un libro?. 

-ron-

-si, ginny-

-me podrias prestar a pig-

-¿para que quieres que te lo preste?-

-para mandar una carta ¿no crees?-

-no te lo puedo prestar esta enviando una carta-

-y ¿Qué están haciendo?-

-estamos estudiando- respondió hermione

-¿estudiando?-

-si, ahora que somos parte de la orden debemos saber más hechizos y maldiciones para defendernos- respondió ron

-¿pero, no había dicho Dumbledore que iban a tener un entrenamiento?-

-si, es nuestra tarea tenemos que estudiar hechizos- respondió hermione

-ah, nos vemos después-

Ginny fue hacia la biblioteca de los black no había hecho los deberes. apenas había abierto un libro cuando una lechuza parda entro por la ventana y aterrizo sobre su hombro.

* * *

Harry regrso a su casa después de mandar las cartas, para absorber el ultimo conocimiento que le quedaba. 

El resto de la semana harry se la paso entrenando con su espada y aprendiendo hechizos del libro que le regalo sirius y de los que habían en la mansión

Voldemort por primera vez durante meses se encontraba alegre (si es que en ese ser puede caber un sentimiento tan puro como la felicidad), por fin se vengaría de aquel mago que osó desafiarlo

-lucius ¿estas seguro que esta ahí?-

-si mi lord su magia fue rastreada hasta el valle godric-

-perfecto, prepara el ataque, y esta vez no falles-

* * *

nota de Amoz: bueno primero una disculpa por lo corto del capitulo, aunque la historia esta en mi cabeza es dificil pasarla a las palabras almenos para my gracias a todos y dejen reviews. 

xao asta la proxima semana Amos.

* * *


	6. la calma antes de la tormenta

disclaimer: me estoy agotando de poner esto, sera la ultima vez en este fic que lo pongo así que no me demanden, todo de mi idola personal, sí tu joane se que estas leyendo este fic así que si reconoces algo como tuyo, es por que de verdad lo es yo solo tome prestado para este humilde fic.

agradecimientos especiales a Tatis, Ludmy, y a Vanesa.

estoy de vuelta en menos de 24 hrs¿como lo logre?, esto tiene una explicación, luego de terminar el capitulo senti que me devia más a mi publico asi que tome inspiración (vi saw una muy buena pelicula) Divina gracias, Señor, gracias (Amoz se arrodilla en forma de plegaria) y despues de diesiseis horas frente a mi pc y litros de cafe escoses logre sacar este capitulo, gracias a mi publico por darme animo para continuar esta loca idea que paso por mi mente.

**Advertencia: **mi conciencia me dijo que devia poner esto, bueno hay esenas de violencia explicita, yo personalmente no encuentro que sean para tanto, pero puede que mi mente este demacido corrompida, y mi cociencia me dice que piense en las mentes inocentes que leen este fic, así k ya estan advertidos.

**Advertencia2: **este fic va a tener spoliers del 6 y 7 libro, al final del cap. tiene uno

**Advertencia3: dejen reviews.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: la calma que precede a la tormenta 

Era una mañana preciosa en el valle de godric y el niño-que-vivió se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión Potter un plop interrumpió el meditar del joven

-amo harry potter un hombre lo busca-

-gracias blinky, pero sabes que no me gusta que me digas amo-

-lo siento amo harry potter pero blinky no lo puede llamar por su nombre, eso seria ser un mal elfo, y blinky no quiere ser un mal elfo, blinky en un buen elfo domestico amo harry potter- chillo el elfo

Harry suspiro, desde que llego había intentado que los elfos lo llamasen por su nombre al menos, ya que se habían negado rotundamente aceptar un sueldo por su parte.

-esta bien blinky iré en un momento-

Harry se dirigió a la sala de estar donde un hombre de aspecto elegante vestido de traje formal muggle.

-buenos días señor Stroff- saludo respetuosamente el ojiverde

-buenos días a usted también señor Potter- respondió el saludo el hombre

-bien como van los negocios-

-por eso vine señor potter, su cargamento ya llego-

-enserio pensé que se demoraría al menos una semana más-

-el dinero mueve montañas señor potter-

-bien vamos a verlo-

Harry y el señor Stroff se dirigieron a las afueras de la mansión donde una camioneta negra con unas cajas de madera sobre ella los esperaba. Harry tomo una palanca y destapo una de las cajas donde un rifle de color metalico y cañon más grande de lo habitual

-es un rifle anti-tanques atravesara todo excepto el granito y una vez alojado en un objeto tiene cinco segundos antes de que explote, pero solo tiene un tiro- explico Stroff

-genial¿tiene el encargo especial?-

-si señor potter aquí tiene- Stroff le entrego un maletín metálico, harry lo puso sobre las cajas y lo abrió. Adentro un rifle M-16 lo esperaba

-el rifle a sido hecho special para usted, tiene un hechizo que lo hace irrompible, como el original tiene visión telescopica, nocturna, e infrarroja, tambien como el original tiene un lanza granadas, tiene un hechizo para que las municiones no se agoten, tiene balas comunes, mágicas que congelan, que queman y granadas de acido sulfurico y de humo, ah si un sistema de auto destrucción en caso de emergencia que no es afectado por el hechizo irrompible, son dos como usted lo pidió señor potter-

-bien, y como van las negociaciones-

-estamos en un momento delicado señor potter, el clan de la luna creciente esta interesado en sus propuestas pero, los mortifagos, y Greyback tienen convencidos a gran parte del clan, pero aun así están interesados en lo que usted tenga que decir-

-¿y ustedes nos apoyaran?-

-ya hablamos de eso señor potter, lo ayudaremos en lo que podamos, pero no lucharemos contra los mortifagos, nosotros estamos aquí para proteger al pueblo y su familia no para luchar contra los ejércitos del dark lord-

-esta bien, nos vemos señor Stroff-

-adiós señor potter- y con un plop se fue.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la noble y ancestral mansión de los blackuna joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego veía como se desarrollaba un duelo entre Ron Weasley y Alastor Mody. 

-_¡Expeliarmus!- _grito ron

-_protego-_ murmuro mody

Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que ron fue derribado por un rayo amarillo de la varita de Moddy.

-lo hiciste bien muchacho pero te falta mucho por mejorar- le dijo ojoloco mientras le ofrecía un mano para levantarse.

-gracias, pero no me gusta perder-

-a nadie le gusta perder, pero has avanzado mucho en este tiempo-

Ron se sentó al lado de ginny

-peleaste muy bien- inició la conversación la pelirroja

-si, he mejorado mucho¿tu crees que le pueda ganar a harry?-

-no lo se, antes tenían un nivel muy parejo y has mejorado mucho, pero harry se ha enfrentado muchas veces a Voldemort- Ron pego un salto- y creo que algo debe haber aprendido de sus enfrentamientos, además no creo que halla escapado de el por pura suerte, a pesar de que el lo diga siempre- ginny le dijo esto a pesar de que ella sabia que harry es más poderoso que su hermano.

-en eso tienes razón, pero creo que solo un duelo puede decidirlo-

Después de que ron se fuera ginny volvió a su lectura estaba aprendiendo la maldición rompedora de huesos.

Una lechuza parda entro por la ventan y se poso sobre el hombro de ginny.

-ya llegaste¿tienes la carta de luna?- la lechuza movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

* * *

En la terrorifica mansión de los riddle, actual fortaleza oscura, Voldemort se encontraba haciendo los preparativos para el ataque a el valle de godric. 

-lucius agrega a los gigantes para el ataque-

-pero señor es solo un mago no creo que pueda con todo lo que pusimos y más los gigantes, es poco probable que sobreviva a la primera line de ataque es posible pero quiero asegurarme destruir de un vez al valle en el que una vez conocí la derrota, y lucius ve a buscar a Bella-

-de inmediato mi lord-

Lucius se dirigió a los calabozos donde seguro estaría la mortifaga, y no se equivoco en el salón de torturas donde ella torturaba a un muggle, lucius se entretubo un rato viendo como bella le cortaba los dedos de los pies con unas tijeras para podar algo oxidadas mientras tarareaba una canción, los gritos del muggle extasiaban más a bella, mientras que lucius se acercaba para avisarle que el lord la llamaba.

-Bella el lord te llama-

-ya voy lucius deja terminar- respondió la mortifaga mientras que con su varita hacia aparecer una bolsa donde deposito los dedos luego le lanzo la imperius al pobre hombre y le dio la bolsa, el hombre empezó a comerse sus dedos como si fueran papas fritas, bella retiro la maldición, y el hombre al percatarse de lo que estaba asiendo empezó a escupir los restos y a vomitar todo ahogándose con su propio vomito, la mortifaga aunque lo estaba pasando en grande tenia que ver al Dark lord a si que con un avada kedabra acabo con la desdichada vida del hombre.

Bella llego ante la puerta que la separaba del dark lord, llamo a la puerta y cuando recibió la aprobación para entrar, ella obedeció, cuando terminaron las presentaciones y las formalidades, el lord desidió ir al grano.

-Bella te tengo una misión-

En el pequeño pueblo de Yorkshire, del condado del mismo nombre se encontraba en fiesta por el matrimonio de dos de las personas mas queridas del pueblo estaban todos en la iglesia donde se estaba efectuando la ceremonia, cuando el padre les estaba dando la bendición, las puertas dobles de roble de la iglesia estallaron dejando a unos treinta mortifagos con varitas en mano y lanzando maldiciones imperdonables a diestra y siniestra, y al frente de ellos la única mortifaga del circulo de las sombras, Bella se dirigió donde estaban los novios y el padre mientras que el resto de los muggles corrían despavoridos como niñitas.

-váyanse de aquí sucios terroristas- enfrento el novio a la mortifaga, bella al oir como la llamaba el hombre se largo a reir.

-que no me escucho hija de pu..-

-_¡crucio!-_ lestrange había parado de reir cuando escucho el principió del insulto¡como un muggle venia a insultarla a ella que biene de una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas!.

-_¡petrificus totalus!- _volvio a maldecir al hombre, luego invoco un cuchillo, pero cuando se iva a acercar al muggle, la novia se interpuso en su camino, una idea perversa recorrio por su mente (en realidad es por la mía, pero para los efectos da lo mismo).

-_¡imperio!- _la novia tomo el cuchillo de la mano de la mortifaga y luego se arrodillo frente a su marido y empezó a cortarle la ropa luego de que quedo solo en ropa interior, la mujer comenso a razgar la piel de su pareja, ante la mirada atonita del padre y la extasiada de la mortifaga, luego de que la mayor parte del cuerpo del hombre estubiera con cortes, la novia empezo a cortar la piel en tiritas para luego comerselas, los ojos del hombre se salian de sus orbitas con claras miradas de terror, la novia abrió el estomago del hombre con el cuchillo y luego con el mismo comenzo a extraer los intestinos del novio, y comerselos, luego procedio a abrir la boca de su marido y puso su muñeca sobre la misma, y con la otra mano se corto las venas del ese brazo y dejo caer la sangre sobre la boca del hombre para que la bebiera. El cura abía intentado huir pero un rayo verde patentado por la maldición asesina le dio alcance en plena fuga. Bella decidió que ya era bastante tortura para el hombre asi que decidió lebantar la maldición imperdonable sobre la mujer, la novia al ver lo que había echo grito histérica y se clavo el puñal en el corazón.

Bella continuo con su misión, se acerco al altar donde con un movimiento de su varita salio volando miro abajo donde una caja negra con una serpiente plateada con forma de ese en la tapa, la mortifaga levito la caja y la puso adentro de otra que había materializado antes luego la tomo.

-¡nos vamos!- grito Bella

Los mortifagos al escuchar esto empezaron a desaparecer, cuando bella vio que todos los mortifagos se habían ido salio a la calle e invoco la marca tenebrosa luego desapareció.

Bella apareció directamente en el salón de reuniones donde ya se encontraban reunido el circulo de las sombras y el Dark lord.

-Bella, bienvenida te estabamos esperando- la saludo el Dark lord más poderoso y temido desde Salazar Slitherin.

-Mi lord, la misión tuvo éxito, aquí esta la caja que mando a buscar- le dijo bella mientras le pasaba la caja de madera.

Voldemort tomo la caja y con sus huesudas manos abrió la caja y saco la otra más pequeña con la ese de Slitherin murmuro unas palabras en parsel y abrió la caja para encontrarse con una copa de oro macizo con dos asas partida por la mitad y una nota dentro de la copa:

Al señor tenebroso

He descubierto su secreto, y he de detruir la mayor parte de ellos, con la esperanza, de que cuando se encuentre con la horma de su zapato usted vuelva a ser mortal.

Se despide R.A.B

Lord Voldemort estaba que echaba chispas no podía ser que uno de sus preciados horcruxes halla sido destruido, alguien tenía que pagar y el mismo se encargaría de el.

* * *

nota de Amoz no se si las esenas de bella torturando allan sido demaciado sadicas, si lo fueron aganmelo saber mediante el medio acostumbrado y si no tambien aganmelo saber. 

otra cosa estoy bastante enojado con la gente que lee este fic y no me deja reviews, tengo más de cien vicitas por capitulo y solo me dejan dos reviews por capitulo T.T así que dejen reviews o tomare medidas al respecto. xau nos vemos el domingo si mi Dios todopoderoso quiere.


	7. ataque al valle godric

Hola como estan, e buelto despues de no publicar este fic todos los fin de semanas como me lo propuse, pero tiene una explicación resulta que tuve unas mini vacaciones en el campo verde,todo muy lindo, sin computadores, sin internet, fue horrible y la unica vez que tuve contacto con un computador fue para mandar una respuesta a un review, y no me dio más tiempo, pero bueno no los lateo con las historias de mis mini vacaciones, y aqui va el capitulo

**no al racismo**

**dejen reviews**

**sweiver nejed**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: ataque al valle de godric**

Era una mañana tranquila y Harry caminaba por las apacibles calles del valle de godric hasta que el cielo se oscureció y un frió tremendo recorrió los huesos de los habitantes del pueblo

-dementors- murmuro harry, corrio rapidamente donde unos magos que se encontraban por ahí.

-oigan lleven a todos a mi casa desde ahí organizaremos la defensa-

-¿que es lo que esta pasando?-

-son dementors- los hombres de inmediato comensaron a dirigir a la gente a la mansión de los potter.

Harry en tanto transportaba mnediante flamas a los niños y la gente que no podía moverse o era muy lenta.

El ojiverde estaba transportando a un ultimo grupo cuando los vio, más dementors de los que había visto en su vida se acercaban por la calle principal

-_¡Expecto patronum!- _cornamenta salio de la varita de harry arremetiendo contra los dementors, pero no era suficiente los dementors rodeaban al patronus de harry y continuaban atacando.

Los dementors estaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de harry y su patronus se estaba debilitando, y harry empezó a escuchar los gritos de su madre del día en que murió, su patronus no era más que una niebla plateada que se interponia entre el y los dementors

cuando un dementor aparto su patronus con la mano harry penso que ya era el fin, el dementor se acercaba estaba a unos metros de el, harry intentando pensar en algo que hacer, pero su mente estaba muy nublada, penso en desapareserce en llamas, pero con los dementors tan cerca se transportarian con el, el dementor ya estaba a un metro de distancía, ya se había sacado la capucha dejando ver el monstruoso ser que era, ya estaba a treinta centímetros de su cara.

Fue en el momento en que el dementor lo tomo de la cara con sus manos llenas de pústulas para darle el beso, en que al niño-que-vivió tubo una idea, iso aparecer una espada de plata con opalos negros en la empuñadura y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se la clavo en donde supuestamente tiene el corazón, el dementor grito despaborido mientras que un humo negro salio de la herida como si fuera una fuga de gas.

El mundo volvió a tener sonido y claridad para harry, arranco la espada del pecho del dementor, lo que provoco que la critura chillara más y después de unos segundos explotara, dejando la tunica raida en llamas donde antes estaba el ser oscuro.

Los dementors al ver esto se lanzaron en contra de harry, el ojiverde tomo su varita y se concentro en todos los momentos felices de su vida y la magia de su interior, la punta de su varita comenzo a brillar con un resplandor blanco y a temblar, cuando ya no pudo aguantar más la fuerza de la varita grito el unico hechizo que puede detener a los dementors.

-_¡Expecto patronum!- _de la punta de su varita no salio un ciervo plateado como era de costumbre sino que salió un chorro de luz blanca que desintegro a los dementors más próximos y arrojo lejos al resto.

Harry aprobecho el momento y se desapareció del lugar en un remolino de fuego.

Apareció en el salon de su casa donde la mayoria del pueblo se encontraba ahí, harry se desplomo sobre un sillón, blinky apareció de inmediato con una barra de chocolate, la cual fue devorada por el ojiverde, ya con más fuerzas harry llamo a todos los magos y hombres que pudieran cargar un arma y los dirigio a la bodega de la casa donde repartió armas para todos.

el tomo su M-16 y el rifle anti-tanques, los hombres dirigidos por harry se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, harry organizo grupos de cinco muggles con sub-ametralladoras más dos magos en total eran cinco grupos los que defenderian al valle.

Al salir el paisaje era desolador las hermosas calles del valle estaban o en ruinas o en llamas, el cielo todavía estaba oscuro lo que significaba que todavía quedan dementors, y la marca tenebrosa se alzaba en el aire, los mortifagos ya había llegado.

Harry se subio su capucha y se aseguro de que el encantamiento para que su rostro no se viese estubiera bien puesto.

Con todos los hombres listos para luchar se dirigieron en contra el ejercito oscuro.

El niño-que-vivió se dirigió donde la magia negra se sentía con mayor intensidad seguido de los hombres del pueblo, luego de avanzar un par de cuadras harry pudo ver a los mortifagos avanzando por la calle en su dirección, el joven mago alzo su varita en contra del ejercito oscuro, y lanzo el primer hechizo de lo que iba a ser esta batalla.

Los mortifagos al percatarse de el hechizo lebantaron sus escudos, los cuales fueron muy efectivos al detener el hechizo del mago, pero fueron inservibles antes las balas de las sub-ametralladoras que le siguieron al ataque del ojiverde, las balas causaron estragos en las filas oscuras, pero una ves superada la sorpresa inicial los mortifagos respondieron el ataque con maldiciones imperdonables en su mayoría.

los magos del grupo de defensa interceptaron las maldiciones con rocas y escombros que estaban tirados por la calle, la lucha continuo por varios minutos hasta que un motifago lanzo chispas rojas al aire, harry penso que ya se iban a retirar, pero vio que su pensamiento estaba errado cuando el suelo empeso a temblar con las pisadas de un decomunal ser, un gigante.

El ser tenia una espesie de armadura negra de la cual se desprendia una aura oscura sin duda algun regalo de tom, el gigante se abrió paso entre los mortifagos los cuales se refugiaron detrás de la criatura.

Harry le lanzo una maldición de conjuntivitis, ya que al igual que con los dragones su piel es muy dura para que le afecte la magia y solo pocos hechizos podian acerlo, pero cuando el rayo de la maldición choco con la cara del gigante, este fue absorvido por el aura de la armadura, el ojiverde supuso que seria alguna especie de armadura anti-magia, asi que saco el rifle anti-tanques apunto al pecho del gigante donde debería estar el corazón y disparo, el ruido fue ensordecedor, dejo aturdidos a algunos hombres que se encontraban más cerca, la bala atravesó sin problemas la armadura del gigante y su corazón.

El gigante cayo de espaldas como saco de papa, los mortifagos mas lentos fueron aplastados por la criatura, los demas al ver que ya no tenían la ventaja comenzaron a huir, y harry y sus hombres fueron tras ellos cuando ya etaban en el limite del valle, los mortifagos se detuvieron y apuntaron a los habitantes del valle, los cuales por su parte hicieron lo mismo, cuando ya hiba a empezar el intercambio de hechizos, un frio infernal recorrio los cuerpos de los habitantes de del valle, los dementors se acercaban.

Harry lanzo el chorro de luz blanca que sale al invocar su patronus, destruyendo a las criaturas oscuras a su paso, al terminar el conjuro solo unos pocos dementors quedaban, y estaban siendo combatidos por los patronus de los magos del grupo, el ojiverde volvio su atención a los servidores de voldemort, la lucha volvió a comenzar entre ellos cuando el primer mortifago cayo, otro lanzo chispas rojas al aire, harry penso que eso no podia ser bueno, y esta vez no se equivoco al ver como la tierra volvia a temblar y otro gigante con armadura se asercaba a gran velocidad en su dirección, harry tomo nuevamente el rifle anti-tanques y disparo en contra del gigante, pero ningun proyectil salio del cañon del arma, solo un debil clic del gatillo, harry se maldijo al recordar las palabras de Stroff "solo tiene un tiro", y se maldijo aún más al ver que no había traído recargas, solo tenía una opción y no le gustaba mucho.

El ojiverde desenfundo la espada maldita, y desapareció en un remolino de fuego para aparecer en el hombro del gigante, el ser al darse cuenta de su presencia intento sacudirse al joven mago, harry casi cae del hombro del gigante si es que no fuera por unas amaras que tenía la armadura en esa parte.

El joven se afiro con fuerza hasta que el gigante termino de sacudirse, el ser al ver que no había logrado su cometido intento tomar al ojivede con la mano, en ese mismo momento, harry aprovechando que el gigante había terminado de sacudirse, le enterró la espada en el cuello del gigante, pero la armadura intento bloquear la espada, harry al ver esto aplico el hechiso para lanzar objetos en la espada lo que le proporciono más fuerza y así poder atravezar la vena yugular del gigante, la criatura profirió un grito entre furioso y lastimero, para luego dejarse caer sobre el suelo.

Harry tubo poco tiempo para sacar la espada y saltar del hombre del gigante antes de que este cayera, el joven mago guardo su espada en el cinto, cuando se dio vuelta para ver la pelea que se desarrollaba, un rayo plateado lo golpeo en el hombro derecho, harry salio volando unos metros, después de que se repuso de la caída vio que el mortifago que la había atacado ya había sido reducido por los otros magos, y que el resto de los mortifagos salian huyendo, harry se dirigió a ver como se encontraban el resto de los hombres, pero un intenso dolor en su hombro lo hizo tambalear, el ojiverde observo como de su hombro salía sangre a borbotones de un corte medianamente profundo.

Harry saco un botellita con un liquido transparente, lagrimas de fénix recolectas de su forma animal, dejo caer unas cuantas hasta que la herida estuvo cerrada, luego convoco unas vendas sobre su hombro, harry fue a entregar unas botellas de lagrimas de fénix a los magos para que curaran las heridas de todos, luego de esto harry se desapareció en un remolino de fuego, subió hasta su habitación se cambio por una teñida muggle y ordeno todas sus cosas adentro del baúl de sirius, luego lo encogió y se lo guardo adentro de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, después llamo a Blinky.

-Blinky me voy, y necesito que le digas a la gente que pueden quedarse aquí si quieren-

-¿por que se va amo harry potter?- chillo el elfo

-porque después del ataque los aurors aparecerán aquí y no puedo dejar que me vean, diles eso también a la gente¿entendiste Blinky?-

-sí, amo harry potter, Blinky obedece, por que blinky es un buen elfo-

Harry se despidió del elfo y desapareció en un fogonazo, para aparecer en las afueras de un hotel de Londres donde alquilo una habitación por el resto de las vacaciones, el ojiverde apenas entro en la cama cayo en los brazos de la inconciencia

* * *

nota de Amoz: gracias a todos los que leen este fic en especial a los que me dejan reviews, nunca pense que me volveria adicto a esos mensajitos que ustedes me mandan, debo agradecerles ya que este fic ha sobrepasado la barrera de las mil visitas, denuevo gracias a los que hacen pocible que enta loca idea que surgio luego de una noche de locura, se volviera en una historía. 


	8. devuelta a casa

aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historía es quizas el capitulo que más me ha costado escribir, ya que estoy pasando por una sequia de ideas, devido a esto puede que no alcance a escribir el siguiente cap para la proxima semana. gracias por leer esta historia que ayer cumplio un mes de vida.

**dejen reviews**

**sweiver nejed**

* * *

Capitulo 8: devuelta a casa

Harry paso el resto de las vacaciones, tratando de recuperar su arsenal de armas pero le fue imposible debido a la gran cantidad de aurors alojados en el valle y en especial en su casa, el ojiverde estaba seguro de que si entraba en su casa en menos de dos segundos estaría rodeado de aurors, había pensado en que Blinky le pudiera traer las cosas, pero la magia necesaria para transportar todas sus armas, agotaría al elfo, además de que podría activar las alarmas de la casa, así que sería mejor buscarlas cuando el alboroto se hubiera calmado.

Harry pensó que si no tenía las armas muggles, las remplazaría por mágicas, y así podía ver las diferencias entre los dos tipos, y combinar las que mejor le sirvan. Con esta idea Harry se dirigió al callejón diagon, cambió su aspecto, se puso el pelo de un castaño oscuro, y los ojos los cambió por unos marrones, tomo una túnica verde botella, y se dirigió al caldero chorreante, el camino fue tranquilo y corto, el hotel quedaba a solo un par de calles, al entrar en la taberna todos lo miraron por un segundo y luego volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, al pasar por la barra escucho como unos magos hablaban sobre el ataque al valle de godric, Harry no le dio importancia y siguió caminando, entro por el arco de piedra que conduce al famoso callejón, pudo ver que había más gente que la vez anterior, pudo distinguir a varios de sus compañeros comprando útiles escolares, al parecer ya habían entregado la carta de hogwarts, era extraño de que la hubieran entregado tan tarde, solo quedaban tres días para el comienzo de las clases, harry se dirigió a Flourish and Blotts, decidió que sería bueno curiosear un poco, puede que encontrara algo interesante, estuvo paseando por las estanterías por unos minutos, cuando entraron en la tienda las dos personas que menos quería ver en esos momentos, sus amigos, si es que aún lo son, Ron y Hermione, sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, pero no lo reconocieron, luego de desviar su mirada de ellos Harry vio a Ginny, que lo miraba fijamente, Harry se sintió un poco nervioso, no podía acercarse a Ginny con Ron y Hermione, así que decidió que era mejor pasar desapercibido, se dirigió a una estantería donde los libros no tenían titulo, y solo un pequeño cartel rezaba: "no se pueden abrir". El joven mago tomo un libro que le atraía, era de color negro, tenía unos grabados en la tapa, y una serpiente plateada con forma de "S" en la portada, estuvo mirando unos segundos la tapa, parecía como si la serpiente se estuviera moviendo, tan concentrado estaba que casi se le sale el corazón por la garganta cuando una voz femenina le hablo, harry no escucho bien lo que le había dicho, estaba tratando de regularizar su ritmo cardiaco, cuando estuvo mejor miro a la persona que casi lo mata de un susto, era Ginny, lo estaba mirando fijamente de nuevo, al joven esta situación no le gustaba mucho.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-sí, ya estoy mejor-

-¿eres tú?-

-¿Qué?- harry sabía a lo que se refería pero trato de pasar inadvertido.

-¿Qué si eres tú?- volvió a insistir la menor de los weasley.

Harry miro a los alrededores antes de responder, en una estantería se encontraban Ron y Hermione, al parecer no los estaban oyendo, pero en una mirada más minuciosa el joven mago pudo distinguir un par de orejas extensibles. Harry le mostró su anillo a Ginny, luego le hizo una señal de que no dijera nada, y le señalo hacia donde su hermano los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, Ginny entendió lo que significaba así que no dijo nada.

El mago siguió buscando entre los libros, pero no había nada interesante, al parecer el resto de los libros no se podían abrir, porque eran diarios de magos a los que se les había descompuesto el encantamiento de cerrojo.

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la salida después de pagar los libros, allí se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

EL joven se dirigió a la droguería donde compro los ingredientes para algunas pociones que necesitaba, luego se dirigió al callejón Knocturn, donde compro algunos objetos de dudosa procedencia, luego salió del oscuro callejón, se dirigió a la salida del callejón, no había encontrado todo lo que buscaba, ya se iba a ir cuando una tienda le llamo la atención estaba abarrotada de gente haciendo cola para entrar, harry vio que la tienda se llamaba "Sortilegios Weasley", al parecer a los gemelos les estaba yendo demasiado bien.

Decidió entrar para ver si alguna broma que tuvieran le serviría, luego de estar en la cola por unos quince minutos, Harry pensó que realmente tenía que haber algo bueno para que la gente hiciera esa cola, el local era bastante espacioso, luego de pasearse unos minutos, lo más destacable que había visto eran los "salvajes magifuegos weasley" de los cuales había tomado dos cajas, aunque no servirían para luchar, el joven mago estaba seguro de que pasaría más que un buen rato utilizándolos en Hogwarts, luego paso por una sección que estaba dedicada a la Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, de donde el mago tomo un set, al parecer era, una especie de set para detectar artes oscuras y huir, más que algo para defenderse o atacar, fue a la caja donde pago todo a un Fred Weasley que parecía muy atareado entregando paquetes a la gente.

Luego de una dificultosa salida del callejón, debido a la los sistemas de seguridad que pusieron los aurors para detectar la magia oscura, Harry se dirigió al hotel para poder descansar lo que le quedaba de vacaciones.

Harry se despertó de muy buen animo esta mañana, hoy por fin regresaría al único lugar al que ha llamado hogar, luego de ducharse y vestirse con ropa muggle guardo todas las cosas sospechosas en el baúl negro, luego lo encogió y se lo guardo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, el ojiverde se había vestido con una camisa blanca, unos jeans negros, y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, luego guardo el resto de sus cosas en su antiguo baúl, harry bajo al comedor del hotel donde desayuno, luego de desayunar el joven pudo ver en un reloj que estaba en la pared que le quedaban tan solo treinta minutos para abordar el expreso de Hogwarts, tomo su baúl y fue hacía la recepción del hotel donde entrego las llaves de la habitación y se fue, al salir se dirigió a un callejón cercano para desaparecerse.

Harry apareció en un callejón solitario cerca de King´s Cross, camino hacía la estación de trenes, y se dirigió a la barrera que separa los andenes nueve y diez, y la atravesó, el expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba esperando, el ojiverde se dirigió hacia el tren mientras veía como los padres despedían a sus hijos, Harry se pregunto como sería tener padres, el no lo sabía y además la única familia que conocía aparte de los Dursley eran los Weasley, así que no tenía muchos modelos de familia, detuvo sus pensamientos al entrar en el tren, busco un compartimiento vació, casi al final encontró uno, saco un libro de su baúl y se puso a leer, cuando llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos leyendo el tren comenzó su marcha, y pasaron diez minutos para que la puerta de su vagón se abriera, y entrara por ella una joven rubia con aire despistado, seguida de un joven de aspecto rechoncho.

-Hola, Harry ¿como estas?-saludo luna.

-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, y tu neville¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?-

-como siempre, nada rescatable-

Después de unos mitos en los que luna les comento de sus vacaciones, en busca de los snorcklacks de cuernos arrugados.

-y bueno pudimos, ver un par de snorcklacks, pero no pudimos capturar a ni uno- luna termino su relato.

-Harry ¿vas a seguir con el ED?- pregunto neville.

-no, no voy a seguir dando clases en el ED, pero les seguiré enseñando a ustedes y a Ginny-

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando paso a una joven pelirroja, seguida de un joven pelirrojo y una joven de cabellos castaños y enmarañados.

-¡déjame tranquila Ron no te voy a decir quien es!- entro gritando la menor de los Weasley.

-¡soy tu hermano y te exijo que me lo digas!- grito Ron a su hermana.

Harry miro entretenido la discusión durante unos minutos hasta que Ginny saco su varita y amenazo a su hermano de lanzarle el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos si no la dejaba tranquila, Ron no se dejo intimidar y saco su varita también, Harry al ver que la cosa se estaba poniendo fea decidió intervenir, saco su varita y con un simple _¡accio! _Las varitas de los hermanos Weasley estaban en su poder. Los dos hermanos al darse cuenta de quien les había quitado las varitas, empezaron a gritarle un sinfín de improperios en contra del pelinegro.

Harry ya se estaba hartando de esta situación, al principio había sido entretenido, pero ahora le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

-_¡Silencius!-_ ¡al fin!, Harry pensó que no hubiera aguantado un segundo más con esos gritos, el ojiverde se estaba masajeando las sienes cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos hermanos aun intentaban gritarle a pesar de su afonía, con un movimiento de su varita dejo inmóviles y pegados a sus asientos a los dos hermanos.

-primero, antes de entrar a un compartimiento con gente se pide permiso para entrar- les hablo despacio, pero con la voz mas fría con la que le hubieran escuchado hablar.

-segundo, se saluda correctamente a los amigos-

-y tercero, nunca vuelvan a gritar así enfrente de mi, que me da un dolor de cabeza terrible, y se me puede olvidar que son mis amigos y podría maldecirlos- dijo esto ultimo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-_¡Sonorus!, _y bien que el lo que tienen que decir_-_

-lo sentimos- dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que el ojiverde liberara a los hermanos, estos se saludaron como corresponde, luego todos siguieran conversando como si nada hubiera pasado, hermione se había sentado a su lado y le estaba diciendo algo pero el no la escuchaba, su dolor de cabeza no se había ido, y el no tenía nada para eso¡Cuánto daría por tener una aspirina en ese momento!, estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de eliminar el maldito dolor, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando paso a un joven rubio platinado y a otros dos magos que parecían gorilas.

-vaya que tenemos aquí, la comadreja, la sangre sucia, y el cara raj..- no pudo terminar la frase por que un rayo violeta lo expulso a el y a sus dos matones del compartimiento, cortesía de la varita de cierto pelinegro que no tenía ánimos para nada.

-Harry, no creo que haya sido muy sensato¡pudiste lastimarlos!- le reprocho Hermione.

-puede ser Hermione, pero tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible y no estoy de ánimos para escuchar las estupideces que tenga que decir Malfoy- dijo esto mientras bajaba su baúl y buscaba entre sus pertenencias una botellita con un liquido morado, la poción para dormir sin soñar era la ultima opción que le quedaba para acabar con ese maldito dolor.

-Harry si quieres yo te puedo dar una aspirina- le dijo Hermione. Harry cerro la tapa de su baúl y miro a Hermione como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!-

-porque no preguntaste-

-¿Qué es una aspirina?- pregunto Ron

-es un analgésico muggle, sirve entre otra cosas para el dolor de cabeza-

-después le explicas a Ron ¿Dónde están?-

-toma aquí tienes- le entrego las aspirinas después de que las buscara en su baúl.

El viaje después de eso estuvo muy tranquilo, nada que destacar, solo que neville termino con las cejas quemadas después de una partida de snap explosivo.

Cuando bajaron del tren harry escucho el típico llamado de Hagrid para los niños de primer año, cuando se dio vuelta para saludarlo el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que tenía un brazo vendado, un ojo morado, y la frente la tenía vendada, Harry se dijo así mismo que tendría que visitar al semigigante lo antes posible.

Harry se subió en un carruaje con Ron y Hermione.

-casi se olvidaba, toma- Hermione le entrego una carta.

-¿Qué es?-

-son los resultados de tus TIMOS-

Harry miro que sus resultados había sido mejores de los que esperaba, solo se lamentaba no tener la calificación suficiente para tomar pociones, no que necesitara las clases, Sirius le había dejado un par de botellas con conocimientos de pociones, pero necesitaba las clases para tomar ese EXTACIS, quizás si hablaba con McGonagal podría encontrar alguna solución.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Hermione

-¿no saben¿y como compraron mis materiales de este año?-

-el profesor Dumbledore nos dio dinero para comprar todos los libros y materiales, recuérdame que te los tengo que pasar cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts-

Harry intento entrar en su mente para comprobar si esto era cierto, y ¡sorpresa!, por algún motivo no podía entrar en sus mentes, Oclumency no se puede aprender en tan poco tiempo, además ¿para que tendrían sus mentes cerradas en su presencia, si supuestamente el no sabía Legeremency?, debía haber otra explicación.

-me fue mejor de lo que esperaba, solo que no aprobé para las clases con Snape, y a ustedes como les fue?-

-a mi no me fue tan mal- dijo Ron

-a mi no me fue, tan bien- dijo Hermione

-no le creas saco Extraordinario en todo menos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- contradijo el pelirrojo.

Cuando el pelinegro miro a su amiga, se dio cuenta de que esta lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-

-estas diferente…¿Qué le paso a tus anteojos?-

-¿Qué?- se había olvidado de inventar algo para decirles sobre sus lentes.

-es cierto¿Por qué no los tienes puestos?-

-ah, tía Petunia se harto de que siempre se rompieran, así que me compraron unos de contacto.

Harry se paso el resto del viaje tratando de saber de que forma estaban protegidas las mentes de Ron y Hermione, llego a la conclusión de que tenia que ser algún objeto mágico como el que portaban el y Ginny, intento ver algún objeto que no tuvieran antes sus amigos, pero no encontró nada distinto, tenía que hablar con Ginny para ver si ella sabía algo de esto.

Al llegar a Hogwarts la magia del lugar le dio la bienvenida al joven mago, se dirigieron al gran comedor donde se sentaron a esperar a la profesora Mcgonagal con los de primer año para la selección, harry miro en la mesa de los profesores y vio que había un profesor nuevo, era algo extraño miraba a los alumnos como si mirara a un tesoro que nadie hubiera descubierto, al lado de el esta Snape con el mejor animo que le hubiera visto jamás, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a cantar una canción, luego paso su vista al director sus miradas se conectaron y el ojiverde pudo sentir como el mago intentaba entrar en su mente, harry dibujo una sonrisa perversa en su cara, jugaría un poco con la mente del Director, cambio el color de sus ojos del verde esmeralda a un rojo sangre, cuando harry vio la confusión en la cara del director le envió una imagen de Voldemort a su mente, rápidamente cambio el color de sus ojos al de siempre, y pudo ver como el profesor Dumbledore pestañeaba un par de veces y luego volvía a mirarlo al la cara con terror, la sonrisa en la cara del pelinegro se acrecentó, si Dumbledore quería jugar a ser manipulador con el, dos también pueden jugar ese juego.

Las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron para dejar paso a la profesora McGonagal y una fila de niños de no más de once años, la profesora dejo en el taburete al sombrero seleccionador y este comenzó a cantar su canción.

La canción era muy parecida a la del año pasado, con el mismo mensaje mantenerse unidos. Mientras la selección sucedía harry se fijo que la cantidad de alumnos de primer año era mucho menor a otros años, luego miro a su alrededor y se fijo que varios alumnos ya no estaban, seguramente sus padres pensaron que era mejor que estuvieran en otras escuelas de magia debido a los continuos ataques de Voldemort.

Luego de que la selección terminara y de que Dumbledore diera la orden de ataque todos dirigieron su atención a la comida que acababa de aparecer. Después de que todos terminaron de comer los platos volvieron a estar inmaculados, y Dumbledore se volvió a levantar para dar sus tipicos anuncios de principio de curso.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos digiriendo otro magnifico banquete, les pido atención para los habituales avisos de principio año, Los de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo, y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberían recordarlo, este año tenemos un profesor nuevo, quiero que le den la bienvenida al profesor Slughorn- el profesor se levanto y saludo al alumnado, luego de que se sentara Dumbledore continuo hablando- el profesor Slughorn será su nuevo profesor de pociones- hubo un murmullo general por el Gran Comedor, nadie se esperaba esto- y su antiguo profesor de pociones el profesor Snape, será de ahora en adelante su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- el silenció reino en las otras en el Gran Comedor excepto en la mesa de Slitherin que aplaudió jubilosamente a su jefe de casa, el director continuo una vez repuesto el silenció- durante el verano un gigante que habitaba el bosque prohibido destruyo el campo de quidditch, pero gracias a el profesor Hagrid no hubo más daños que lamentar, debido a que la reparación del campo llevara gran parte del año, durante este curso no habrá torneo de quidditch- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y el director Dumbledore tubo que hablar más fuerte de lo normal para hacerse escuchar entre el griterío- En remplazó a esta actividad se organizará un torneo de duelos en los que podrán participar alumnos de todas las casas de quinto año en adelante, eso es todo.

Los anuncios hechos por Dumbledore cambiaban en parte sus planes, ya que en un duelo seria muy difícil ocultar que el conoce hechizos que no debería conocer a su edad, pero por otro lado sería una buena oportunidad para ver cuanto han avanzado Ron y Hermione.

* * *

busco beta para que me ayude con esta historía. xau. 


	9. SS

Hola a todos aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo ojala sea de su agrado, mandeme reviews con ideas para esta historia que me estoy quedando corto.

Gracias por leer Hasta la proxima

Amos

-_parsel_-

* * *

Capitulo 9: "SS"

Harry se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, necesitaba hacer un par de cosas antes de que empezaran las clases. Se vistió con el uniforme del colegió y bajo a la sala común. Estaba por salir por el agujero cuando una voz lo llamo.

-¿Harry?- harry se dio vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba, no se sorprendió al ver a Hermione. Ella suele levantarse más temprano que el resto.

-sí¿Qué pasa hermione?-

-nada, solo me preguntaba si bajábamos juntos al Gran Comedor-

a la mierda sus planes.

-sí claro no veo por que no-

Bajaron por los solitarios pasillos del castillo hasta el Gran Comedor donde se sentaron en la mesa de los leones.

Harry estaba pensando en un lugar para poder enseñar defensa a sus amigos, ya que la sala de los requisitos ya no es un lugar secreto, ni para los alumnos, ni para los profesores, debía encontrar un lugar antes de que termine esta semana, necesitaba enseñarles todo lo posible antes de que empezara el torneo de duelos.

-¿Harry?-

-¿sí?-

-¿vas a seguir con el ED?-

-no, acepte enseñar en el ED porque la profesora no nos enseñaba nada, y aunque no me guste Snape sabe más de Artes Oscuras que la mayoría de los magos-

-toma se me olvidaba, tu horario-

Harry miro su horario y vio que tenía las dos primeras horas libres, esto le daba tiempo para buscar un lugar para enseñar defensa.

Se despidió de Hermione y se levanto de la mesa y se fue en dirección a la torre de Grifindor, entro a la sala común y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a su habitación y busco en su baúl el mapa del merodeador

-juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas-

El mapa de Hogwarts se dibujo sobre el viejo papel, harry estuvo una hora buscando algún salón abandonado o algo parecido, ya se iba a dar por vencido, cuando vio un pasadizo del ancho de un aula en el cuarto piso, el ojiverde recordó que los gemelos le habían dicho que se había derrumbado, pero el estaba seguro de que podía arreglarlo. Tomo su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió al cuarto piso, cuando Harry llego al frente del espejo se dio cuenta que era un pasillo poco concurrido, movió el espejo y entro, el espacio que quedaba era muy estrecho, el ojiverde saco su varita y murmuro el hechizo desvanecedor en contra de los escombros.

Harry paso la siguiente medía hora arreglando el pasillo tratando de eliminar los escombros sin que el techo se le cayera encima, había avanzado más de lo que pensó en tan poco tiempo, el pasillo ya tenia el tamaño de un aula pequeña, dio el trabajo terminado por este día, salio al pasillo con su capa de invisibilidad, cuando vio que no había nadie cerca se la saco y se fue corriendo a la sala común, no se había dado cuenta de que solo le quedaban quince minutos para la siguiente clase. Después de que tomara su mochila de la sala común, Harry se metió en el pasadizo secreto más cercano, y desapareció en un remolino de llamas, apareció en otro pasadizo cerca del aula de encantamientos, llego justo a tiempo antes de que las clases comenzaran, se sentó en el asiento más cercano a la puerta. Harry se sabía el hechizo de memoria, el profesor Flitwich estaba enseñando el encantamiento aguamenti, cuando todos o la gran mayoría pudo lograr conjurar agua correctamente, el profesor pidió que intentaran pronunciar el hechizo sin decir palabra alguna, para el final de hora solo Hermione había podido realizar el hechizo sin hablar, el ojiverde también pudo realizarlo solo que cuando se dio cuenta que solo la castaña pudo hacerlo, decidió que seria muy sospechoso si pudiera hacerlo también.

La semana paso sin inconvenientes, en todas las clases les pidieron que realizaran hechizos no verbales, y Harry no pudo evitar no hacerlo en una clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, es que realmente necesitaba callarle la boca y así lo hizo cuando la maldición quebrantadora de huesos le salio perfecta, la cara de Snape fue impagable aunque le costaron diez puntos de Grifindor por "desafiar a un profesor", luego el día siguiente el profesor Slughorn le dio una botella de Felix Felices, por realizar bien una poción, todo bien hasta ahí, porque el profesor lo alabo durante el resto de la clase diciendo que era una especie de genio y que había heredado las habilidades de mi madre para hacer pociones. Y al fin había terminado de arreglar el pasadizo del cuarto piso, el cual si se continuaba llegaba a una cueva en las afueras del pueblo de Hogsmeade, el ojiverde puso una barrera mágica por seguridad pero dudaba que resistiera mucho tiempo si Voldemort se proponía derribarla.

Así es como llego el sábado y Harry esperaba en el pasadizo del cuarto piso a que llegara Ginny con Luna y Neville. La entrada al pasadizo se abrió dejando paso a sus amigos

-se que no es tan bueno como el salón de los requisitos, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a seguir ahí, ahora ya que se conoce su existencia- hablo el pelinegro.

-esta bien¿pero este lugar no estaba derrumbado?- pregunto Luna.

-sí, lo estaba pero lo arregle durante la semana-

-y ¿Qué es?, Por que es demasiado grande para ser un aula- pregunto Neville.

-es un pasadizo que lleva a Hogsmeade, supongo que se utilizaba para traer cosas del pueblo, o para una vía de escape, pero vamos a lo nuestro-

Harry paso la siguiente hora enseñándoles las mejores posiciones para enfrentarse en un duelo, como hacer que los hechizos salgan con mayor potencia, y de que manera estar siempre listo para un duelo, luego la siguiente hora les enseño una docena de hechizos sencillos pero que resultan muy útiles en un duelo.

-vamos Harry, a este paso nos vas a matar- protesto Ginny.

-sí, además ¿para que me sirve un hechizo que tira un polvo blanco?- pregunto Neville.

-es bicarbonato de sodio, sirve para contrarrestar la maldición de acido, muy pocos escudos la detienen y si las quemaduras no son tratadas a tiempo, el daño puede ser irreparable-

-ya entendí esa, pero no entiendo aun para que sirve la maldición de conjuntivitis, entiendo que puede confundir a tu oponente, pero puede ser curado en unos segundos-

-el hechizo no párese gran cosa en contra de un mago, incluso puede ser bloqueado por un escudo básico, pero la utilidad esta en contra de criaturas mágicas, el mago puede invocar una criatura mágica, y muchas de ellas tienen pieles que impiden que la magia pase por ellas-

-ya entendí, pero déjanos descansar un momento- suplico su amigo

-ya esta bien pero continuaremos en la tarde, necesito que sepan lo suficiente para el torneo-

-¡pero es en dos semanas!- protesto Ginny.

-sí, y además por problemas de horario solo nos podremos reunir los fines de semana- hablo el ojiverde.

-¡nos vas a matar entrenando!- dijo neville entre gritando y llorando.

-ya paren de llorar y vamos al Gran Comedor no quiero que pierdan fuerzas por no comer adecuadamente-

-sí señor- dijeron todos, al mismo tiempo que salían corriendo por el espejo.

Ya una vez en el Gran comedor, Harry se acordó del libro que no se podía abrir, cuando termino de comer, le aviso a Neville y Ginny que el entrenamiento seguiría en dos horas más y no de inmediato, ellos suspiraron de alivió al verse postergada su tortura.

Harry se encontraba en el salón de los requisitos, que ahora mostraba la apariencia de una sala de estar, había tomado todas las precauciones con el libro, podía ser algún artefacto oscuro como el diario de Tom, pero al parecer no era nada de eso, todos los hechizos de comprobación daban como resultado que el libro no tenía ningún hechizo peligroso y que databa de más de mil años, entonces ¿Por qué estaba cerrado? Solo se le sobrevenían dos posibilidades o el contenido era privado y el escritor no quería que nadie más que el lo leyera, o podía ser que su contenido hubiera sido prohibido, pero si era prohibido ¿por que no se destruyó el libro?, mejor salía de dudas y abría de inmediato el libro¿la manera?, parsel obviamente, ya había probado con los hechizos, y ninguno que el conocía funcionaba, así que el parsel era la única opción valida, sino ¿para que estaba el dibujo de una serpiente en la tapa?.

-_ábrete__-_ pero no paso nada la serpiente ni se inmuto, así que si solo el parsel no funcionaba debía ser alguna clave especifica, miro por la contratapa no había nada en la lisa tapa que diera alguna idea de cómo abrirlo, paso la mano por la contra tapa y sintió algo en la esquina inferior izquierda, saco la mano para ver mejor, en ese pequeño espació habían dos letras grabadas en relieve "SS" se le ocurrió una idea tonta que SS podría pertenecer a Severus Snape, las iniciales calzaban. pero no la fecha de la que databa el libro, pero un momento, alrededor de mil años.

Tomo el libro y mirando la tapa donde la serpiente parecía moverse con vida propia y una idea se le vino a la mente –_Salazar Slitherin__– _hablo claramente en parsel.

La serpiente cobro vida y se acerco al borde de la tapa y sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo, luego se escucho un clic, y la serpiente volvió a su antigua posición, Harry tomo la tapa del libro y la abrió la primera pagina estaba en blanco, solo una "S" dibujada con tinta verde en el medio de la pagina, dio vuelta la pagina y la siguiente si estaba escrita, toda la pagina estaba escrita con una letra estilizada y que definitivamente no era Ingles, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que podía entender lo que estaba escrito.

Paso la siguiente hora leyendo el libro, estaba escrito por puño y letra de Salazar Slitherin, al parecer había descubierto una forma de escribir en parsel, el libro era alguna especie de biografía de Slitherin en la que contenía todo lo que sabía el mago, la gran cantidad de hechizos desconocidos que contenía el libro serían de gran ayuda, luego de leer un capitulo que estaba escrito después de la fundación de Hogwarts, al parecer en esta época Slitherin desarrollo gran cantidad de hechizos en parsel, Harry se intereso en uno de los primeros hechizos que desarrollo, el cual hacía que a quien le afectara le producirá una ilusión de lo que más temes, el nivel de la ilusión depende del poder del mago.

Harry entro por la puerta que estaba detrás del espejo en el cuarto piso, sus amigos ya estaban adentro esperándolo, durante la siguiente hora Harry les enseño hechizos y maldiciones de mayor calibre, cuando el ojiverde vio que de los cinco hechizos que les había enseñado solo tres podían realizarlos medianamente bien los otros simplemente no podían, no es que se equivocaran en la pronunciación o en el movimiento de la varita, simplemente no tenían el poder suficiente para realizarlos, eso era un problema que se tendría que solucionar a la brevedad, ya que no podía seguir enseñándoles hechizos y maldiciones más poderosas, así que los puso en parejas para tener duelos, el se enfrento a Luna, quedando Ginny y Neville en contra.

El primer duelo fue el de Ginny y Neville, el cual fue muy parejo hasta que un maleficio de mocomurcielago le dio de lleno al Grifindor, la maldición favorita de la pelirroja termino el duelo dejando a un Neville cubierto de sus mocos, pero luego fue limpiado por Luna.

El siguiente duelo entre Harry y Luna también fue muy parejo, Luna se movía con gran velocidad, y el ojiverde apenas tenia tiempo para rechazar o esquivar los rayos, pero esa era su estrategia confiaba en que después de un tiempo Luna estuviera lo suficientemente cansada para poder derrotarla con un hechizo, la lucha continuo en lo mismo, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta del cansancio que presentaba la bruja

-_¡Expeliarmus!- _el rayo rojo se dirigió con fuerza en contra de la rubia la cual solo atino a levantar un escudo, pero o el hechizo era muy fuerte o ella estaba muy cansada, ya que el rayo rompió su escudo y la impacto en el pecho, la varita dio un arco hasta la mano del pelinegro, y luna cayo agotada al suelo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Harry ya sabía porque sus amigos no podían realizar los hechizos que les había enseñado, al parecer su magia aun no se había desarrollado por completo, así que durante la semana el pelinegro le dejo ejercicios para desarrollar la magia, los cuales dieron resultado, aunque su magia aun no se desarrollaba por completo.

Así fue como paso la semana previa al torneo, y la primera fase de este se daría a lugar durante la tarde de este día.

Harry entro por al Gran Comedor el cual estaba dispuesto para la ocasión, las mesas y sillas habían desaparecido, en su lugar cuatro plataformas largas del tamaño de las mesas, solo quedaba la mesa de los profesores donde algunos ya estaban ahí para hacer de jueces, había alrededor de doscientos alumnos cuando el llego, pero la cifra aumento en los siguientes minutos en los que se podían apreciar a unos trescientos alumnos los cuales participarían en el torneo, y el resto del colegio estaba apegado a los bordes del Comedor, cuando llegaron todos las puertas dobles se cerraron y dejando con esto un silencio, el anciano Director se levanto de su asiento para hablar al gentío de estudiantes.

-Queridos alumnos, es mi deber informarles las reglas de este torneo, el evento consistirá de tres etapas, la primera que se dará durante hoy y mañana, es una clasificación de los alumnos, de la totalidad de los presentes se disminuirá aproximadamente a la mitad¿Cómo se realizara esto?, se formarán duelos entre los estudiantes, y los que ganen la mayor cantidad de ellos seguirán en competencia, la segunda etapa consiste en una formación de grupos de los cuales saldrán dos participantes, la forma de clasificar será por puntos, un duelo ganado son tres puntos, uno perdido ninguno, y uno empatado significa un punto, luego la tercera y ultima parte del torneo, es una serie de duelos eliminatorios los cuales se llevaran acabo aquí excepto por la final la cual se hará en el campo de quidditch, el cual calculo que estará listo para ese entonces, eso es todo¡que empiece el torneo!.

Los jefes de las casas se pusieron al lado de las plataformas y fueron llamando a los participantes a que subieran a las plataformas, luego de unos duelos lo llamaron.

Harry subió a la plataforma, su oponente era un alumno de quinto de Hufflepuf, la profesora McGonagal dio inicio al duelo.

-_¡Expeliarmus!- _fue el primer hechizo lanzado por el Hufflepuf.

Un simple protego fue suficiente para parar el hechizo, Harry le lanzo un rayo violeta y el Hufflepuf cayo desmallado.

Los siguientes duelos del pelinegro fueron del mismo tipo a excepción de un duelo con un chico de Slitherin de séptimo año, el cual le costo un poco ganarlo.

Una vez terminada la primera jornada del Torneo Harry se dirigió a la sala común, el ojiverde iba caminando por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando piso algo viscoso, miro hacia el suelo y casi le da un infarto, un charco de sangre auguraba que lo siguiente que vería no sería nada muy bonito, y en efecto cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a un Licántropo completamente transformado y en su hocico yacía un gato gris indudablemente muerto, Harry mira el cielo por la ventana más cercana y pudo ver al orbe nocturno brillando, sin lugar a dudas era el peor momento para encontrarse a un Hombre Lobo, volvió su vista hacia el licántropo justo en el momento para ver como tiraba a el gato y se lanzaba en su contra.

-mierda-

El ojiverde le lanzo un rayo negro el cual impacto en el pecho del licántropo y lo lanzo unos metros por el aire, eso le daría unos segundos para pensar como deshacerse de la criatura sin destruir el pasillo, pero no le dio el tiempo esperado ya que el hombre lobo se levanto de inmediato y arremetió de nuevo en su contra, el pelinegro le lanzo una bola de fuego la cual solo le quemo unos pelos, el licántropo estaba a unos metros de distancia de el, Harry se desapareció en un remolino de fuego y apareció detrás de la bestia, un rayo dorado salio de su varita e impacto en contra de la criatura, la explosión lleno al pasillo de polvo, Harry intento ver algo entre el polvo pero era imposible, por instinto se movió justo a tiempo para que unas garras del tamaño de cuchillas pasaran rozando su cuello, pero su hombro izquierdo no corrió con la misma suerte, las garras rasgaron la piel y los músculos, el licántropo estaba enfrente de el olfateando el aire que se había impregnado con el aroma a sangre, Harry levanto su varita en contra de la bestia pero no alcanzo a pronunciar ningún hechizo por que de un manotazo el licántropo le arranco la varita, la bestia se lanzo en su contra y Harry rodó por el suelo, tomo del cinto su segunda varita y desde el piso lanzo la maldición, el sonido de una hoja cortando el aire fue lo único que se escucho antes de que la cabeza del licántropo fuese seccionada de su cuerpo, el ojiverde guardo su varita y busco con la mirada la otra, la encontró a unos metros de la bestia se arrastro hacia ella, la tomo y se la guardo en un bolsillo de su túnica manchada de sangre, se recostó en la pared más cercana, el cuerpo le dolía una barbaridad, de seguro que no se recuperaría de inmediato, Harry cerro los ojos y escucho una gran cantidad de pasos, luego gritos, y más gritos, pero no le importo nada y se entrego a los brazos de la inconciencia.

* * *

dejen reviews solo les tomara un segundo, es el unico pago que tengo por escribir esta historia. xau 


	10. secretos

traigo un nuevo capitulo porfa dejen reviews.

porfa reviews necesito ideas

* * *

Capitulo 10: Secretos

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el recuerdo vivo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, al abrir los ojos un sinfín de colores que se movían, en todas las direcciones, luego de unos segundos el espectáculo termino, al parecer su visión de fénix se había activado después del ataque como modo de defensa, y a decir verdad la había olvidado por completo, miro a su alrededor, el ya familiar blanco le indico que estaba en la enfermería, busco a madame pomfrey, pero no había rastros de ella, se intento incorporar pero un terrible dolor en su hombro le hizo detenerse, miro su hombro, y unas vendas le indicaron que su hombro aun no estaba curado, se lavando y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana, miro hacía los terrenos, las nubes tapaban el sol, vio algunos alumnos por los terrenos al parecer era medía mañana, miro a su derecha y pudo ver una cama que estaba tapada por cortinas, pero ninguna energía mágica se notaba desde su interior, la curiosidad se adueño de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacía sea lo que sea que se ocultara detrás de ellas, las corrió y un cuerpo decapitado le dio la bienvenida, Harry reconoció su trabajo, aun estaba medio transformado, miro el antebrazo del cadáver, la marca tenebrosa estaba marcada a fuego en el.

-no sabemos como entro, pero al parecer fue ayudado desde adentro- el profesor Dumbledore se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y junto a el se encontraba Severus Snape.

-eso es obvió, sería muy difícil que un mortifago traspasase las barreras del colegió sin activarlas- le respondió el ojiverde.

-párese que esta muy informado Potter- hablo ácidamente el profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué esta insinuando?-

-digo que ¿como un mago de dieciséis años puede derrotar a un licántropo transformado?-

-puede que tenga un excelente profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras- hablo sarcásticamente el ojiverde.

-no se pase de listo conmigo Potter, no sea tan arrogante como su padre o puede terminar como el-

Harry lo miro con odió, deseo en verdad hacerle sufrir, de repente el aire alrededor del profesor de pociones comenzó a agotarse, Snape intentaba inútilmente respirar, se estaba poniendo morado, en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

-¡suficiente!- hablo el director de Howarts con voz dura y autoritaria.

El pelinegro soltó a su profesor, Harry se dio cuenta que pudo haber lastimado gravemente a Snape y aunque el ojiverde considerase que se lo mereciera, el no era ese tipo de persona, el no mataba por placer.

Severus se recupero y salio de la habitación, Dumbledore miraba con aprehensión al joven.

-cincuenta puntos de grifindor por atacar a un profesor, y aun no se que castigo darte, pero, te lo haré saber cuando lo sepa- Harry no protesto sabía que se lo merecía, había perdido el control de su magia, debía aprender a controlarla, sus sentimientos no deberían volver a tomar el control.

-veníamos a decirte que la segunda jornada del torneo no podrá realizarse hoy, debido al ataque que sufriste ayer, los profesores buscaremos de que forma entro el Hombre Lobo, debo decirte que por hoy no recibirás visitas ya que se interrogaran a los alumnos sobre este echo y otros- dicho esto se fue dejándolo solo en la enfermería.

Se metió en la cama, sabía que Madam Pomfrey pondría el grito en el cielo si lo viera en pie y ella no lo hubiera autorizado. El día paso calmo y como Dumbledore dijo, el no recibió visitas, madam pomfrey había revisado su hombro un par de veces y dijo que estaría bien y que en unos cuatro días podría irse, "fue un suerte que no te mordió" fue lo que le dijo cuando le quito las vendas por primera vez.

A pesar de que Harry hubiera vencido al licántropo el se sentía realmente preocupado¿y si el licantropo hubiera encontrado a otro alumno en vez de el?, pero su mayor temor era la certeza de que Voldemort Había burlado las defensas del colegio.

Los siguientes días pasaron igual de tranquilos y aburridos, solo rompiendo con la monotonía cuando sus amigos venían a visitarles, pero, Harry podía detectar un brillo extraño en sus ojos cuando miraba a Ron y Hermione, el pelinegro no sabía si era miedo o precaución, pero en los ojos de Hermione había algo más, algo que todavía no podía descifrar, pero que le intrigaba de sobremanera.

Había hablado con ginny sobre sus infructuosos intentos de entrar en la mente de sus amigos, ella le había dicho que antes de irse de grimnauld place, Dumbledore había llamado a Ron y Hermione, ginny escucho algo con las orejas extensibles, al parecer el viejo director les había dado algún objeto para proteger los secretos que se hallaban en sus mentes, esto suponía un gran problema, y Harry le dejo como tarea a ginny el de averiguar que eran esos objetos.

Harry se levanto y se vistió ese día por fin se podría irse de la enfermería, y aunque solo fueron cuatro días, el ojiverde se sentía aburridísimo, tomo su varita y salio de su claustro, los pasillos del colegio estaban vacíos, Harry lo atribuyo a que probablemente todos estarían en el gran comedor, se dirigió ahí entro por las gigantescas puertas y se sentó en un extremo de la mesa de los leones.

La bandada de lechuzas entro al comedor dejando paquetes y otras cosas a los alumnos, una lechuza parda aterrizo al lado de la copa de Harry, el ojiverde pone cinco Knuts en la bolsa de cuero que esta traía y retiro el profeta, se había subscrito luego de su segundo día en la enfermería, solo para tener algo que leer, desdoblo el profeta, y la foto de un hombre ya entrado en años y con una melena con algunas vetas grises que le dan el aspecto de un león.

RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR ASUME COMO NUEVO

MINISTRO DE MAGIA

Luego de que el día de ayer el ex ministro Fudge fuese destituido, según un miembro del wizengamont, que no quiso darnos su nombre, dijo que esta decisión se estaba barajando desde hace un tiempo pero que el aumento de ataques del innombrable y la nula acción del ministerio para enfrentarlos gatillo la destitución. Por otra parte el ahora ministro y ex jefe de aurors, a designado una serie de medidas para enfrentar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, entre ellas podemos destacar….

Harry se alegraba de que cambiaran a Fudge, pero le preocupaba de que el nuevo ministro fuese peor que el anterior, o peor que fuese un mortifago, el no lo conocía, jefe de aurors, debía ser bueno para haber llegado a ese lugar.

El pelinegro levanto la vista de su periódico en dirección a la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore estaba leyendo el profeta sin expresión es su rostro, eso no era bueno, cambio su ángulo de vista hacía la mesa de los Slytherins y se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy, el cual la aparto hacía otro lado, Harry se dio cuenta que el Slitherin se veía horrible, tenía ojeras, y su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, pero el le resto importancia y siguió con su desayuno.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, figuras tenebrosas se movían en la oscuridad, una figura oscura se arrodillo delante de otra.

-mi lord-

-Lucius- respondió el dark lord.

-le traigo noticias del mago que frustro los ataques al callejón diagon y al valle Godric-

-espero que sean buenas-

-sí lo son mi lord, hemos detectado cuales son las varitas que utilizo el mago, la primera es de madera del árbol de la luz con núcleo de colmillo de basilisco, y la segunda es de acebo veintiocho centímetros y pluma de fénix como núcleo-

-Lucius captura a Olivander, y tráemelo-

-si mi señor- Las figuras comenzaron a desaparecer y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, había soñado de nuevo con Voldemort, y no era nada bueno, el dolor de cabeza que le estaba produciendo su cicatriz, estaba sintiendo una gran alegría pero el sabía que no era suya, se concentro en mantener fuerte sus barreras mentales, logro alejar aunque no del todo a los sentimientos de Voldemort, era como si algo invisible estuviera esperando para atacar.

El pelinegro se vistió, tomo un pergamino, tinta y una pluma, y partió en dirección a la lechuzeria, debía advertir al señor Olivander, aun no amanecía cuando llego a la lechuzería, al entrar una lechuza blanca como la nieve se poso en su hombro, harry escribió una nota corta pero que decía todo lo que necesitaba saber el hombre, ato la nota a una pata de Hedwing.

-debes entregársela lo más pronto posible al señor Olivander, y solo a el, entendido- la lechuza movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, para luego emprender el vuelo, el ojiverde la observo durante unos segundos antes de que desapareciera por el horizonte, el cual mostraba un tono anaranjado debido a la salida del sol.

Se dirigió al gran comedor, donde algunos alumnos madrugadores ya estaban desayunando, se sentó en su lugar de siempre, ya iba en la mitad de su desayuno cuando Ron y Hermione se sentaron a su lado.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto Hermione.

-eh.. creo que he estado aquí desayunando-

-no te hagas el gracioso ¿por qué no nos despertaste para bajar contigo?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-mmm… será porque la ultima vez que intente despertarte en un sábado en la mañana me lanzaste maldiciones por todo el cuarto y termine con unos cuernos de veinte centímetros- eran los panques que estaba comiendo Harry ¿o aquí había algo raro?.

-y porque no me despertaste a mi, yo no te hubiera maldecido-

-bueno tienes razón, pero esta el pequeño detalle que un hombre no puede poner ni un pie en las escaleras de las chicas sin que una alarma suene y una horda de chicas enloquecidas lo golpeen a uno hasta dejarlo medió inconciente, y ya paren con el interrogatorio que me siento como si fuera un mortifago siendo interrogado por el wizentgamont-

Cuando Harry termino su desayuno se levanto, se disponía a salir cuando Hermione le preogunta.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-a la biblioteca tengo que hacer unos deberes-

-yo te acompaño, también tengo algunos que hacer-

Luego de que fueran a la sala común por sus mochilas, se dirigieron a la biblioteca una vez allí se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada, harry saco su libro de transformaciones, llevaba alrededor de media hora de escribir su ensayo, cuando se fijo que la castaña no estaba haciendo nada aparte de fingir que leía un libro y mirarlo disimuladamente de vez en cuando.

-pensé que tenias deberes que hacer-

-y los tengo estoy buscando información en este libro-

-ah pero yo pensaba que para leer tenias que tener el libro al derecho- dijo esto mientras tomaba el libro y lo daba vuelta.

-has estado actuando raro últimamente¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿yo rara?, no me pasa nada harry- luego de decir esto miro para otro lado, se notaba a leguas que estaba nerviosa, harry iba a desistir de interrogarla, cuando la vio, una cadenita de oro con una figurita de un fénix colgaba del cuello de Hermione, Harry la tomo y el anillo en su mano comenzó a brillar con un tono azulado.

-¿Qué?- alcanzo a articular la castaña antes de que el pelinegro le arrancara la cadena.

-¿de donde?- pregunto Harry, Hermione miraba en todas direcciones como buscando alguna salida o alguien que la ayudara, finalmente al ver que no tenía escapatoria, suspiro.

-Dumbledore me lo dio-

Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione y salieron de la biblioteca e dirección a la oficina del director.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la castaña temiendo la respuesta.

-donde Dumbledore- Hermione palideció como si hubiera visto a un basilisco.

Pasaron a por los pasillos ignorando a los alumnos y profesores que los miraban con curiosidad, cuando llegaron hasta la gárgola harry saco su varita y le apunto.

-te mueves o te hago polvo- la estatua no se movió, y de la varita de harry saltaron chispas rojas confirmando su amenaza, la estatua tembló por unos segundos indecisa antes de moverse.

Subieron por la escaleras, y al llegar a la puerta el ojiverde golpeo lo más suave que su auto control le permitía, la voz del director les dio permiso para entrar.

Una vez adentro harry pudo observar que no estaban solos en el despacho, además del director, se encontraba Snape, y la profesora McGonagall.

-¿en que le puedo ayudar?- le pregunto el director.

Harry soltó la mano de Hermione y se dirigió hacia el escritorio del director y puso la cadenita en la mesa, los presentes identificaron de inmediato el objeto aunque lo disimularon.

-¿Por qué le dio esto a Hermione?- pregunto con una voz tranquila pero fría, el director lo miro durante unos segundos evaluándolo antes de hablar.

-como te habrás dado cuenta debo proteger la mente de los miembros más susceptibles de la orden-

-¿y tenia que ser con eso?- dijo el ojiverde luego de apuntar con el dedo al collar como si fuera algo asqueroso -¿no se da cuenta del daño que les estaba haciendo?-

-no había tiempo de enseñarle Oclumency-

-¿de que daño estas hablando Harry?- pregunto la castaña.

-el collar tiene un hechizo que esta en el borde de la ilegalidad, a cambio de proteger la mente del portador, este se alimenta de la magia y la energía vital del que lo lleva puesto- hermione miraba desde el profesor Dumbledore, luego a Harry, luego a la profesora McGonagall, y de nuevo a Harry, al ver que nadie contradecía los dichos del pelinegro, ella miro suplicante hacia el director, como pidiendo una respuesta.

-era un riesgo que teníamos que asumir- en ese momento Hermione comenzó a llorar.

-Harry créeme nosotros nunca... yo nunca quise…- el pelinegro se soltó del agarre Hermione.

-será mejor que le digáis a Ron que no use más el suyo- se dio la vuelta para salir cuando una voz desagradable le hablo.

-claro que a usted le conviene que sus amigos se queden sin protección, o no Potter- hablo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

-esa cosa en ningún caso es una protección, Snivellus- luego de decir esto se fue del despacho, mientras escuchaba los gritos y amenazas de su profesor de pociones.

Luego del almuerzo en el que Harry no se presento, (sino que se dirigió directamente a las cocinas donde encontró a Dobby y a una rehabilitada Winky. Solo luego de prometerle al elfo que volvería se pudo ir), el ojiverde se presento en el gran comedor para tener los últimos duelos de la primera etapa.

Los profesores ya estaban listos Harry pudo notar la mirada de odio de su profesor de pociones, se subió a la tarima en la que el profesor Flitwitch había gritado su nombre, su oponente, Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy se veía igual de mal que la ultima vez que lo vio, cada uno se puso a un extremo de la plataforma, y el que lanzo el primer hechizo fue Draco, el duelo duro por varios minutos, al parecer el rubio había aprendido un par de trucos desde su ultimo duelo con el, esquivaba muy bien los hechizos y tenia un arsenal de maldiciones, hubiera puesto en problemas a Harry si es que el cansancio no le hubiera pasado la cuenta, cuando un hechizo aturdidor del pelinegro choco contra el escudo del Slytherin, este se rompió y Draco cayo al suelo desmallado, el profesor Flitwitch le dio la victoria del duelo, pero harry no se sentía como cuando ganaba un duelo o un partido de Quidditch, el sabía que el no había derrotado a Draco.

Luego de que terminara la jornada de duelos, el pelinegro se acerco a un cartel en el que decían los nombres de los alumnos que habían pasado a la siguiente fase del torneo, encontró su nombre, el de Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, y extrañamente se alegro cuando encontró el de Malfoy, pero no era extraño si lo pensaba, por que el deseaba tener otro duelo con el rubio, para ganarle cuando este en optimas condiciones.

Harry se dirigió a la sala común luego de esquivar a Hermione, no podía verla tan pronto, a pesar de que ya lo sabia, le dolía su traición.

-snitch dorada- era la contraseña de esta semana, el retrato se movió para dejarle el paso libre, se sentó en un sillón cerca del fuego, intentaba no pensar en lo que había pasado esta mañana en el despacho del director.

-¿Harry?-

-si ¿Qué pasa neville?-

-nada, es que te ves mal quizás deberías dormir un poco antes de la cena-

-sí, puede que tengas razón- harry se levanto en dirección a su habitación.

-ha se me olvidaba, Hedwing te esta esperando en tu cama.

Harry subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de los alumnos de sexto año, al entrar su lechuza uluo haciéndose notar, el ojiverde se sentó en su cama y desato la nota de la pata de su lechuza, al desdoblarla se dio cuenta que era su misma nota.

-no lo encontraste a tiempo cierto- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta, la lechuza uluo confirmando sus sospechas. De repente sintió un dolor tremendo en su mente, la alegría del dark lord le tenía con un dolor de cabeza terrible era peor que la cruciatas, el maldito estaba intentando entrar en su mente, luego de lo que le parecieron horas para harry sintió que Voldemort había desistido de entrar en su mente, se llevo la mano a la frente y sintió algo liquido, cundo bajo su mano, la vio manchada en sangre, se paro y se dirigió, aun débil, al baño se limpio la frente y las manos, al parecer la cicatriz había dejado de sangrar, abrió su baúl y saco una botellita con poción para dormir sin soñar, se acostó en la cama y se tomo el contenido de la redoma de un solo trago, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

xao dejen reviews.

Amoz


	11. no todo es lo que parece

hola aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, me disculparan si encuentran algun error ortografico pero acbo de terminar el capitulo y son casi las dos de la mañana y solo quiero dormir.

agradecimientos especiales a: a todos los que leen este fic, en especial a aquellos aunque son mas aquellas, que me dejan review, aunque no lo crean cualquier cosa que pongan me alenta a segir escribiendo y me recuerda que ahi gente que se interesa por mis desvarios.

una ultima advertencia no me maten cuando terminen de leer el cap.

* * *

Capitulo 11: no todo es lo que parece 

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry descubriera la traición de sus amigos, a pesar de que Ginny se lo hubiera dicho, el quería creer que no era así, el los había evitado durante este tiempo, pero sabía que no duraría mucho más, Hermione podría ser muy testaruda si se lo propone, por otra parte Ron no parecía muy entusiasmado con hablar con el.

No sabía nada de Voldemort desde el secuestro del señor Olivander, al parecer detuvo todos sus planes, el estaba seguro que Olivander no había dicho nada sobre el dueño de las varitas, ya que Voldemort no había mostrado ningún otro sentimiento que no sea frustración, pero dudaba seriamente que el viejo fabricante de varitas se resistiese más tiempo a las torturas o al veritaserum, se había dado cuenta que Snape estaba elaborando la poción de la verdad, y eso fue hace casi dos semanas y el veritaserum se demora en madurar un ciclo lunar entero y para eso solo le quedaban dos semanas, realmente no sabía como ayudar a Olivander no sabía donde estaba, pero por lo que había visto en sus sueños Voldemort se encontraba en el mismo lugar que estuvo durante su cuarto curso, otro problema era la vigilancia que le tenían, los profesores siempre le tenían un ojo durante las clases, y fuera de ellas, además los cuadros lo seguían pensando que el no los veía.

El ojiverde se encontraba en estos momentos en la biblioteca mirando el libro de Slytherin, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca le gustaba el silencio, y el echo de que no hay cuadros que lo molesten, estaba ojeando el libro, había encontrado hechizos muy útiles casi todos de Artes Oscuras, estaba viendo una parte de su época en Hogwarts contaba de una vez en que Helga Hufflepuf se perdió en el bosque y Slitherin realizo un conjuro para encontrarla luego decía como se ralizaba¡hey! Con ese conjuro podía encontrar a Olivander, pero necesitaba algo que fuese de su propiedad, tenía un problema, tendría que ir al callejón diagon para ver si encontraba algo dentro de su tienda.

-Harry- el ojiverde levanto su mirada del libro para encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione.

-si-

-tenemos que hablar- sabía que tarde o temprano el momento llegaría pero el prefería más tarde que temprano.

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- se levanto con gran agilidad, tomo su libro y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, se metió al salón vació más cercano.

-harry escúchame- hablo la castaña luego de seguir al pelinegro al salón.

-no hermione, ya me hicisteis demasiado daño para que ahora tenga que escucharte hablar sobre como me traicionasteis, yo que había depositado mi confianza en ustedes, yo que les conté todo sobre mi vida y no me guarde secretos, me da asco pensar en que hubo un tiempo en que pensé en ustedes, en ti Hermione como mi familia- termino de decir el ojiverde aquellos ojos que durante tanto tiempo mostraban aprecio y cariño por la castaña, y que ahora solo reflejan frío y crudo desprecio hacía su persona.

-Harry… tienes que escucharme- hablaba la castaña con los ojos llorosos-yo… yo nunca quise..- pero no se escucho lo que dijo a continuación porque un ruido como el de una explosión y un temblor que remeció todo el castillo la interrumpió.

Harry fue corriendo hacía la ventana más cercana, al observar por ella el terror lo invadió, figuras oscuras se encontraban en los limites de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-mortifagos-

-no puede ser ellos no pueden entrar en Hogwars- hablo Hermione segura pero algo asustada.

-puede que ellos no, pero si Voldemort les ayuda podrán hacer lo que quieran-

Otra explosión se escucho y los muros del castillo volvieron a temblar, los mortifagos avanzaban lentamente mientras las explosiones sucedían un tras de otra.

-Hermione tienes que evacuar a todos los que puedas, puede que si esta situación no se controla tengamos que pelear-

-pero Harry…-

-nos vemos en el gran comedor- y sin decir más salio corriendo de la habitación.

El pelinegro corría por los pasillos, en dirección contraria a la que la mayoría de los alumnos iban, Harry miro los rostros de miedo y preocupación que tenían los magos, ojala que sus rostros no fueran algún presagio de lo que iba pasar.

Al llegar a la sala común se percato de que estaba vacía y muy probablemente toda la torre también, subió hacia su cuarto en busca del mapa del merodeador, al decir las palabras correctas un mapa de Hogwarts y parte de sus terrenos se mostraba ante el, en las afueras de los terrenos se encontraban gran cantidad de puntos y que al estar tan juntos no se distinguían los cartelitos con el nombre de cada uno, luego poso su mirada por el gran comedor al parecer todos los estudiantes y profesores ya estaban ahí, solo faltaban unos cuantos rezagados, decidió que era mejor ir de inmediato allí, tomo su segunda varita y algunas pociones que podrían servir y salio corriendo en dirección al gran comedor.

Cuando iba llegando a las puertas dobles del Gran Comedor sintió un gran dolor en su frente y una felicidad que no era suya luego imágenes que no eran suyas comenzaron a aparecer en su mente.

Se encontraba en una especie de mazmorra, el suelo se encontraba lleno de la sangre de un viejo hombre que se encontraba encadenado en el suelo.

-por favor… cualquier cosa… pero deténgase ya no puedo soportar más el dolor- murmuro el anciano.

-esta bien Lord Voldemort es benevolente con los que los ayudan, ahora dime ¿de quien son esas varitas?-

-ya le dije que no las hice yo-

-¡crucio!- los gritos del anciano llenaron la habitación y la sangre comenzó a salir de su boca por las heridas internas que le producía la maldición.

-nadie miente a Lord Voldemort, creo que ya habíamos discutido ese punto Olivander, ahora habla es tu ultima oportunidad- los ojos rojos del dark lord brillaron amenazadoramente.

-son de Harry Potter-

Los ojos de Voldemort se agrandaron por la sorpresa luego levanto su varita en dirección al viejo mago.

-discúlpame Harry- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de que la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables lo golpeara.

Harry se despertó en el suelo del pasillo que estaba antes de llegar al gran comedor, se levanto y entro por las puertas de roble, y se sentó en un asiento libre en el extremo de la mesa de Griffindor, apenas si escuchaba las ordenes que Dumbledore daba su mente estaba en la mazmorra en la que Olivander murió, se sentía culpable de no haber ayudado al viejo mago, también se preguntaba que es lo que haría Voldemort ahora que sabía que era el quien había frustrado los ataque al callejón diagon y al valle de godric, fuese lo que fuese sabía que no sería algo bueno, por otra parte tenia un mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir este día y eso no le gustaba para nada, sabía que este ataque no debía esta pasando se suponía que Voldemort aun no tenia la fuerza para atacar Hogwarts.

-queridos alumnos- hablo sobre el bullicio que se cernía sobre el Gran Comedor -los mortifagos están avanzando sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, por razones desconocidas hemos perdido todo contacto con el exterior, la red flu esta bloqueada y los trasladores no funcionan, debido a esto hemos decidido, los profesores y yo que vamos a luchar, los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año que deseen ayudar pueden quedarse, el resto diríjanse a sus salas comunes y no salgan de ahí hasta que el jefe de sus casas les diga que ya pueden salir-

Los gritos de algunos alumnos de cursos más bajos que querían quedarse, pero fueron rápidamente callados por Dumbledore, luego de eso los prefectos de las casas organizaron a los alumnos de sus respectivas casas, para luego salir del gran comedor.

Harry pudo observar que luego de que todos los alumnos se hubieran ido solo unos veinte alumnos se habían quedado, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, tres Ravenclaw de séptimo, otros tres Griffindor de séptimo, cuatro Hufflepuf que no conocía, dos Slytherin y uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy.

De repente Harry sintió un terrible dolor en su cicatriz, y la imagen de los terrenos de Hogwarts le llego a su mente.

-director-

-¿si, Harry?-

-el ya esta aquí- dijo esto mientras que con su mano derecha señalaba su cicatriz, el rostro de Dumbledore cambio de sorpresa a confusión y luego a decisión, sus ojos chispearon dando esa sensación de poder que lo hacía tan temible a sus enemigos.

-eso cambia un poco los planes- Dumbledore reorganizo a los alumnos y los puso en parejas para que si uno caía herido el otro pudiera ayudarlo, a Harry le toco con Draco.

Se dirigieron en silencio hasta las puertas que separaban el confortable interior del castillo de lo que podría ser una terrible batalla, las puertas se abrieron y los magos que defenderían al castillo salieron a enfrentar a las huestes del mal.

Se escucho un sonido de cómo algo resquebrajándose, y después un sonido muy parecido al de un jarrón rompiéndose en el piso, luego se sintió un frió que le calo hasta los huesos. Dementores una de las peores criaturas del mundo mágico se encontraba ahí presente solo eran diez dementotes y estaban a una distancia prudente pero el frió les recordaba que estaban ahí listos para atacar, para robarte el alma en el más mínimo descuido.

Los mortifagos se movieron para dejar paso a su señor, Lord Voldemort se puso enfrente de sus tropas, y detrás de el las filas de mortifagos se cerraron, a su lado su fiel serpiente Nagini olfateaba el aire con su lengua.

Dumbledore dio un paso adelante luego de entender las intenciones del dark lord.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tom?-

-la verdad es que contigo nada, quiero hablar con Potter-

-no Tom no dejare que contamines la mente de mis alumnos-

Harry dio un paso adelante y hablo fuerte y claro- tu dirás Voldemort ¿Qué quieres decirme?- el rostro del ojiverde estaba libre de emociones.

-se me ha dado una información sobre ti Potter, creo que tu también lo viste por nuestra pequeña conexión¿o me equivoco?-

-en vivo y en directo Voldemort- su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno, y sus ojos brillaban fulgurantes como fuego verde.

-entonces sabes lo que le paso a nuestro querido fabricante de varitas, pero más importante sabes lo que revelo antes de morir ¿no es cierto Harry?-

-sí, pero no creo que hayas venido a hogwarts solamente a comunicarme la información que sacaste de la tortura de un viejo mago-

-no Potter, he venido a hacerte una proposición-

-pues dila-

-Potter quiero que te unas a mi, juntos podríamos gobernar al mundo mágico- Dumbledore miro al hijo de James y Lily, y por primera vez tubo miedo de la respuesta que uno de sus alumnos pudiera dar.

-creo que te estas poniendo senil si crees que yo me uniría al asesino de mis padres-

-puede, pero he sentido tu malestar hacia el resto de los magos, si te unes a mi podrás hacer y deshacer a tu antojo y nadie te contradecirá, he sentido el aura oscura que solamente se crea con la magia negra y la practica de las artes oscuras-

-puede ser, pero ni siquiera con eso vas a convencerme-

-Harry yo puedo instruirte en las artes oscuras, si tienes el poder suficiente podemos devolver a la vida a tus padres y a tu padrino-

-no tendría que devolverlos si tu no los hubieses matado en primer lugar-

-si esa es tu ultima respuesta- el dark lord agito su varita de la cual salio un rallo carmesí en dirección al pelinegro lo cual dio paso a las hostilidades.

El y Draco luchaban contra tres mortifagos, Harry pudo ver a Dumbledore enfrentándose con Voldemort y a unos metros de ahí a Fawkes luchando con Nagini.

El pelinegro y el rubio hacía un buen equipo, ya habían dejado fuera de combate a los mortifagos y ahora luchaban contra unos dementors, estaban en eso cuando se escucho una explosión desde el lugar donde Voldemort y Dumbledore se batían a duelo, una nube de polvo cubrió todo, no se oía nada al parecer nadie sabía que hacer, intento ver más allá de de dos metros que era su rango de visión, de repente escucho un grito proveniente de su derecha se dirigió hacia ahí pero la visibilidad era tan mala que no podía hacer nada de repente se escucho un sonido parecido al que hace un cuchillo al cortar el aire, lo siguiente que sintió el ojiverde fue dolor, mucho dolor, miro hacia su estomago que donde provenía el dolor y vio con terror como su túnica estaba manchada de sangre, saco una botellita con un liquido carmesí se tomo todo el contenido de un trago, y la herida comenzó a cerrarse, aún no terminaba de cerrarse cuando un segundo sonido igual al primero se escucho, el pelinegro alcanzo gracias a sus reflejos moverse a tiempo, se dio vuelta y lanzo su maldición en contra de quien fuera que estuviera lanzándole los maleficios cortantes, su maldición choco contra el escudo de su oponente y la onda expansiva que se formo disperso un poco la nube de polvo, y ahí lo vio enfrente de el se encontraba Lord Voldemort con su varita alzada y enfrente de el un escudo plateado lo protegía, el lord deshizo el escudo y lanzo su maldición.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!- _

-_¡Expeliarmus!_-

Los dos rayos se conectaron y se fundieron en uno solo dorado el canto del fénix comenzó a oírse y la lucha de voluntades entre los dos magos que están destinados a enfrentarse, la nube de polvo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer y ya se podía distinguir bien los terrenos de Hogwarts, algunos duelos comenzaron a detenerse para observar el duelo entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, los guijarros de luz se concentraron en el medio, esta vez Voldemort no estaba desprevenido y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, por otra parte el ojiverde ponía todo su empeño en dirigir la luz hacia el asesino de sus padres, los dos concentraron todas sus fuerzas en concentrar el rayo de luz en el otro que no se dieron cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que el rayo de luz que mantiene unido a ambas varitas comenzaba a engrosarse en el centro debido la presión, y cuando ya no aguanto más exploto arrastrando a Voldemort y a el lejos de donde se encontraban, Harry pudo ver en la distancia como el dark lord llamaba a la retirada, los mortifagos comenzaron a retirarse.

Ginny fue corriendo a su lado pero no se dio cuenta que un mortifago rezagado le lanzo una maldición, que le impacto en el pecho, el pelinegro fue corriendo hacia su lado sin importarle nada se arrodillo donde se encontraba ella, la herida era muy profunda y a el no le quedaba más poción para cerrar heridas, le tomo el pulso, y el terror le invadió al darse cuenta que este era casi inexistente.

-Harry…- hablo débilmente la pelirroja

-aquí estoy chiquita… no te vallas- suplico con el ojiverde lagrimas en los ojos.

-no te culpes por las muertes de tus seres queridos…, solo hay un culpable y no eres tu-

-shhhh… no hables, solo no te vallas… lucha por favor, quédate a mi lado-

-Harry… yo…- pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase, cerro los ojos, parecía tan tranquila parecía dormida, aunque no lo estuviera.

Harry se largo a llora sobre su pecho, lloro como nunca, lloro más que todas las veces que lo hizo durante su vida, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, tampoco queria saberlo ya no le importaba nada.

* * *

he no me mateis todo tiene su razon, (Amoz esquiba un par de crucios de unas lectoras que se habian encariñado con ginny) he cuidado si esperan al siguiente capitulo o me mandan un reviews podre satisfacer algunas dudas, (Amoz esquiva un haz de luz verde demaciado parecido a la maldicion asesina para su gusto), que ya les dije que todo tiene razon de ser!, no me mateis. 

xau. AmOz.


	12. Lagrimas del Fénix

no lo se, pero creo que es el peor cpitulo que he escrito, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y he tenido unos problemas familiares, creo que el soguiente cpitulo se va a demorar.

muchas grascias a todos por leer, en especial a los que me mandan reviews usedes saben que nosotros los "escritores" nos alimentamos de esos mensajitos, y a los que no me dejan tambien les agradesco.

sere algun dia me vas ha decir por que odas tanto a Ginny, no es santo de mi debocion pero de ahí a odiarla, pero cada uno a lo suyo.

de nuevo gracias por leer y dejen reviews, en realidad necesito apoyo.

xau. Amoz

* * *

Capitulo 12: Lagrimas de Fénix

Harry se levanto del lado del cuerpo de Ginny y miro a su alrededor, los profesores estaban ayudando a los heridos, y a atar a los pocos mortifagos que se lograron capturar, diviso a Ron a unos trescientos metros de el, estaba ayudando a McGonagall que tenía una fea herida en la frente, hizo aparecer una camilla para subir a Ginny, una vez que se aseguro de que el cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba bien sujeto, el se dirigió al castillo con la camilla flotando detrás de el.

Ya estando en el castillo el pelinegro se dirigió a la enfermería, aquella que conocía tan bien por sus heridas jugando Quidditch y sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort. Cuanto daría en estos momentos por ser el a quien llevasen a la enfermería y no que él tuviese que llevar el cuerpo de Ginny. Si en algún momento pudo haber aceptado la propuesta de Voldemort ese momento quedo en el pasado, no se aliaría jamás con el asesino de las personas que el amo, jamás.

Al entrar en la enfermería se dio cuenta que estaba vacía, así que llevo a Ginny a una de las camillas del fondo, no quería que toda la gente la viera, no era egoísmo, sino, que el pensaba que la familia Weasley debería verla primero. Harry se sentó en una silla a esperar a la enfermera, a los quince minutos Poppy entro apresurada seguida de Hermione que llevaba al profesor Snape en una camilla.

-querida dejalo en la cama- indico Madam Pomfrey a Hermione.

Harry observo como Hermione dejaba a Snape en la cama más cercana, que luego ayudaba a la enfermera a darle unas pociones, madam pomfrey parecía que no encontraba lo que necesitaba, y hermione no sabía que hacer. Harry cansado de mirar como las dos mujeres corrían como locas de un lado para otro, se dirigió donde estaban ellas.

-¿Qué le paso a Snape?- inquirió el joven.

-¡Harry!, me asustaste, el fue mordido por la serpiente del innombrable, y la única cura que conocemos son las lagrimas de Fénix, pero a Madam Pomfrey ya no le quedan, y el fénix del profesor Dumbledore fue alcanzado por una maldición asesina, y ahora esta como polluelo, y no producirá lagrimas hasta dos semanas más y para ese tiempo el ya habrá muerto-

Harry miro el brazo del profesor de pociones donde se podía ver una fea mordida y de ella salía un liquido verdoso, sabiendo que cuando volviera a ver a Snape se arrepentiría enormemente, levanto su varita.

-_¡Accio!_-

Pasaron unos segundos y una botellita entro volando y se dirigió a el, el ojiverde la tomo y se la entrego a la enfermera, Madam Pomfrey lo miro extraño pero al reconocer el liquido que contenía la botella se dirigió como una bala hacía Snape.

-¿Harry?-

-¿si?, Hermione-

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-ah… yo… traje a Ginny-

-¿esta herida?-

-no… ella… murió-

Los colores del rostro de Hermione se esfumaron apenas termino de decir la ultima palabra, ella solo atino a mover la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto la castaña.

-en la ultima cama- Hermione salio directo hacía donde el le indico.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando paso a la jefa de su casa, al Director de Hogwarts, Ron, y Malfoy.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?- pregunto Ron.

-esta en la ultima cama junto a Hermione- Ron se dirigió donde el pelinegro le indico.

-Profesor Dumbledore, creo que debería llamar a los padres de Ron-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- inquirió el anciano mago, mientras lo miraba a los ojos tratando de entrar en su mente.

Harry le permitió durante unos segundos ver en su mente, los suficientes para que el director viera cuando a Ginny le alcanzo la maldición.

-entiendo, lo espero en medía hora en mi despacho tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos- luego de decir estas palabras salio de la enfermería.

Luego de unos segundos el también salio de la enfermería, no sabía para que lo quería Dumbledore en su despacho pero se hacia una idea, luego de caminar por los pasillos y escaleras de Hogwarts, el pelinegro llego al retrato que protegía la entrada a la sala común.

* * *

Cuando entro por el agujero del retrato todos los alumnos se abalanzaron hacia el, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y al ojiverde le empezó a dar un dolor de cabeza.

-¡silencio!- grito.

El silencio se hizo al instante pero era evidente en el rostro de sus compañeros de casa que querían respuestas.

-una pregunta a la vez, y levanten la mano antes de preguntar-

Todos levantaron la mano casi al mismo tiempo, harry apunto a una chica que parecía tener unos catorce años.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la chica.

-los mortifagos destruyeron las defensas del castillo con ayuda de Voldemort- estremecimiento general -pero tuvimos la suficiente suerte, para que el se retirara con los mortifagos- respondió el pelinegro

-¿hubo heridos?-

-sí-

-¿y muertos?- esa pregunta ya se la esperaba pero le costaba aceptar que Ginny hubiera muerto, reunió toda su entereza para responder.

-sí-

-¿Cuántos?-

-solo uno, creo, pero pregúntenle a McGonagall cuando vuelva yo quiero bañarme- luego de decir esto salio corriendo por las escaleras que llevan a su cuarto.

* * *

Harry subió por la escalera de caracol que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore, mientras esperaba que le dieran permiso para pasar por la puerta del despacho, el ojiverde se preguntaba como estarían los Weasley ahora que sabían lo que le paso a la única Weasley que la familia ha tenido en generaciones, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Dumbledore.

Al entrar al despacho, harry se dio cuenta que no estaba vacío como el creía sino que estaba ocupado por cuatro magos más: Alastor Moody, Kingley Shaclebot, Minerva McGonagall y Remus Lupin. Harry se sentó en la silla que le indico el director.

-los he mandado a llamar, por que necesitamos aumentar la protección de Hogwarts, como sabrán el ataque realizado hace casi una hora destruyo la mayoría de las defensas del castillo, por eso necesito sus habilidades para que podamos levantar nuevos escudos de magia, necesito que ustedes cuatro (señalo a los magos ya mencionados) me ayuden a levantar los escudos que ya existían-

-perdón director, pero ¿Qué hago yo?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-ah…- (sonrisa misteriosa) -necesitamos tus conocimientos en Artes Oscuras para levantar nuevos escudos y defensas- todos los presentes miraban atónitos al viejo mago, los miembros de la orden del fénix no podían creer que Dumbledore le propusiera eso a Harry, y lo que más les sorprendía era que el director rebelase que sabía que el joven mago practicaba las Artes Oscuras.

-¿esta seguro señor?- Harry aun no podía creer las palabras que salieron de la boca del director, no le preocupaba que Dumbledore supiera que el practicaba Artes Oscuras, pero le extrañaba enormemente que el director le estuviera dando implícitamente permiso para realizar hechizos prohibidos, ilegales y altamente peligrosos.

-necesitamos todas las armas para luchar contra Tom-

-entonces vamos-

* * *

Harry se encontraba en las afueras del castillo con el libro de Slytherin abierto en su mano izquierda mientras que con su segunda varita realizaba complicados movimientos por encima de su cabeza. Llevaba alrededor de dos horas realizando los escudos que salían en el libro además de los que el ya conocía, agradecía que el director prohibiera que los demás alumnos estuvieran por los terrenos, si estando solo le costaba tanto realizar los hechizos no creía que fuese posible que reuniera la concentración para realizarlos.

Harry se tomo un pequeño descanso luego de terminar el ultimo escudo, ahora se podía ver un especie de velo que cubría los limites de los terrenos del colegió, el pelinegro miro hacía donde el director y los otros magos movían sus varitas sobre sus hombros, luego de unos segundos una cúpula dorada apareció sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, luego el director le hizo una señal con la mano, esa era la señal para unir los escudos, así que apunto su varita hacía el cielo al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore lo hacía, luego de murmurar unas palabras un rayo rojo salio de sus varias, para luego dividirse en miles de rayos más pequeños, los cuales tocaron la cúpula y el velo, para luego juntarlos, ahora se podía ver una especie de neblina roja que cubría los limites del colegio, pasaron unos minutos y la neblina desapareció.

-creo que todo salio bien- le dijo el director cuando se acerco.

-si, espero que esta vez detenga a Voldemort por más tiempo-

-todos esperamos eso, pero, sabemos que si Tom se lo propone podría destruir los escudos, solo espero que la próxima vez que ataque, los nuevos escudos lo sorprendan lo suficiente para que podamos evacuar a los alumnos-

-¿Por qué no entramos?, me muero por saber que prepararon los elfos para cenar-

-sí, un elfo me dijo que va a haber tarta de melaza y pie de limón de postre-

* * *

Harry se encontraba caminando lentamente por un pasillo después de la cena, había sido una cena muy triste, los estandartes coloridos de las casas habían sido sustituidos por unos negros con el escudo de Hogwarts, Dumbledore dio un discurso antes de la cena, sobre que había que estar unidos y la lamentable muerte de Ginny, el realmente no puso mucha atención.

El pelinegro camino durante unos minutos más hasta llegar al retrato de la señora gorda.

-estarás muy contento, no- hablo una voz que el ya conocía. El pelinegro se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la figura de Ron Weasley.

-¿de que rayos estas hablando?-

-de la muerte de Ginny-

-oye no se que tienes en esa cabeza pero parece que no es un cerebro, si no te diste cuenta yo no la mate-

-puede ser, pero donde quiera que vas siempre están el Innombrable y sus mortifagos, y el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado te buscaba a ti, quería que te unieras a el por que al parecer eres un mago oscuro, acaso nos vas a traicionar-

-¿traición?, acaso fui yo el que se unió a la orden para espiarme, yo te consideraba mi hermano Ron, pero aun así tus entupidos celos siempre pueden más que ti¿traicionarte yo?, no Ron tu eres el maldito traidor-

-ERES UN ENGREÍDO SIEMPRE LLAMANDO LA ATENCIÓN, YO YA ME CANCE DE SER TU SOMBRA VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE SOY MEJOR QUE TU, ANDA ELIGIENDO A TU SEGUNDO PORQUE TE RETO A UN DUELO-

-acepto-


	13. El Duelo

hola! este es un capitulo especial por el nacimiento de mi sobrina Sophia, pero esa no es la razon por que este capitulo esta aqui sino poque me dio un golpe de inpiracion así que durante las cuatro horas pasadas no pare de escribir, espero que lo disfruten, no es muy largo, pero peor es nada y como dicen en mi familia si no les gusta no es mi problema. SereKou aun no me dices por que odias a Gnny.

a una cosa para los que piensan que Ron tiene aserrin en la cabeza... tienen razon Ron es tonto, pero deben entender que el piensa que es mejor que Harry por su entrenamiento en la Orden, ademas el esta deseoso de demostrar que el es bueno en algo y que mejor que derrotando al niño-que-vivio?, aun así tiene aserrin en la cabeza y no piensa.

REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS, 

REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,

REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,

REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,

xau Amoz,

* * *

Capitulo 13: El Duelo

El sol brillaba con intensidad sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts y en la orilla del lago se encontraba sentado un chico de pelo negro como la noche mientras hacía ondas en el agua con su mano, al lado de el un chico rubio y ojos grises lo miraba con indiferencia.

-no se como me metiste en esto Potter- hablo el rubio.

-yo si me acuerdo como-

Flash Back

Harry recorría los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, mirando a todos los alumnos como si estuviera evaluándolos, mañana sería el duelo entre Ron y el, pero el ojiverde aun no conseguía un segundo para el duelo, ya había pensado en Neville que había progresado mucho en poco tiempo, pero cuando se lo pidió, Neville le mostró unos vendajes que tenía en su brazo derecho, Madam Pomfrey le había prohibido hacer magia con ese brazo por lo menos durante una semana así que se vio envuelto nuevamente en la búsqueda de un compañero, lego pensó en Luna pero no se atrevía a pedirle que fuera su segundo en un duelo contra el hermano de la que fue su única y mejor amiga.

Así fue que entre tanto pensar en alguien, el se perdió miro a su alrededor era un pasillo desierto en medio de las mazmorras, luego de caminar sin rumbo por unos minutos escucho unas voces se dirigió allí con la esperanza que pudieran decirle como salir, al llegar pudo ver a lo lejos a tres figuras encapuchadas que apuntaban con sus varitas a la figura de un rubio.

-¿a si que haz decidido traicionar a nuestro señor?- hablo la figura del centro

-Nott, ese nunca ha sido mi señor para que lo traicione-

-Malfoy entiende no debes hacer enojar más a nuestro señor el te perdonara si recibes la marca tenebrosa en navidad y le demuestras serle fiel, aunque por ayudar a Dumbledore el te castigara como es debido, pero es preferible eso que la muerte- hablo la voz de una mujer.

-Pansy, prefiero morir que servir a ese maniatico-

-entonces recibirás tu castigo-

Nott agito su varita y de ella salio una llamarada de fuego que se dirigía al rubio que miraba con los ojos abiertos como el fuego se acercaba pero un escudo azul que se formo alrededor del rubio impidió que el fuego lo tocase, los encapuchados y malfoy miraron asombrados en todas direcciones en busca del responsable, y se encontraron con unos ojos verdes que los miraban con frialdad.

-Potter aléjate de aquí esto no te incumbe- hablo Nott.

-puede ser, pero soy un entrometido y además hay que emparejar un poco las cosas tres contra uno no es algo muy valiente, ya se que tal ustedes tres contra mi, pero estarían en desventaja-

-_¡crucio!_- harry simplemente dio un paso al lado para evadir la maldición.

-que modales, pensaba que la gente de la alta sociedad era más educada-

Nott volvió a agitar su varita produciendo el mismo hechizo de fuego con el que había querido atacar a Malfoy, Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita mientras que pronunciaba.

-_¡Phiro Serpens!-_ una serpiente de mediano tamaño no tan grande como la que había conjurado en el callejón Diagon, ya que Harry solo necesitaba un poco de poder para deshacerse de los tres encapuchados, la serpiente de fuego salio disparada en contra la llamarada de fuego, la serpiente abrió la boca y se trago todo el fuego produciendo que aumentara de tamaño, la serpiente ahora del tamaño de una anaconda se dirigió a gran velocidad, en contra de los asustados magos, que lo único que atinaron fue levantar el escudo mas fuerte que conocían, pero no fue suficiente porque la serpiente los embistió con tal fuerza que destruyo los escudos y los lanzo lejos por el aire.

Harry miro como los tres encapuchados volaban por el aire hasta caer al piso a unos ocho metros más de donde estaban, el pelinegro se acerco donde estaban los cuerpos inertes, luego de tomarles el púelos y una pequeña revisión se dio cuenta que solo estaban desmallados.

-¡hey! Potter podrías sacarme de aquí-

-oh… si claro- con un movimiento de su varita el escudo desapareció.

-te debo una Potter palabra de mago, pero no esperes que te trate diferente-

-yo no espero nada Malfoy, que no quieras unirte a Voldemort es suficiente, aunque…- a Harry se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras miraba al rubio que lo miraba con sospecha -puedes hacerme un pequeño favor-

Fin Flash Back

-oye Potter parece que Weasley a parte de ser imbécil es impuntual-

-Draco ya habíamos acordado que me llamarías por mi nombre, te pareces a Snivellus cuando me llamas así-

-¿a quien?-

-a Snape-

-no, no me parezco a Severus¿Por qué le llamas Snivellus?-

-es una historia larga, quizás algún día te la cuente cuando haga cumplir algún otro favor-

-recuérdame nunca más dar mi palabra de mago a nadie-

-vamos solo tienes que llevarme a la enfermería si tengo alguna herida que no pueda atender o muero-

-no creo que ese Weasley sepa ni siquiera como empuñar bien la varita-

-no creas, yo mismo le enseñe el año pasado y este verano fue entrenado por la orden-

-puede ser pero aun así no es rival para ti-

-me halagas, pero recuerda que no hay enemigo pequeño-

Draco y el habían pasado toda la mañana antes del duelo conversando así fue como nació una especie de tregua entre ellos, porque no alcanzaba para amistad, Harry había descubierto que eran muy parecidos en unos aspectos, pero totalmente diferentes en otros.

Cuando pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos Draco hablo.

-parece que Weasley aviso a todo el colegio para que vean su derrota- el ojiverde levanto su vista y vio a lo que parecía todo el alumnado caminando hacia ellos con Ron encabezándolos con porte altivo y soberbio.

Los alumnos hicieron un circulo a su alrededor de Ron y el.

-llegas tarde Ron- dijo a modo de saludo.

-pero ya estoy aquí Potter para darte una paliza-

-eso se vera ¿Quién es tu segundo?-

-Hermione- dijo señalándola, luego ella se puso a su lado. -¿y el tuyo no lo veo por ningún lado?-

-entonces eres ciego Weasley-

-Malfoy, Potter así que ya tienes nuevos amigos más acordes a tus gustos Oscuros-

-cállate Weasley tu no sabes nada-

-bien será mejor que empecemos, no queremos hacer esperar a nuestro publico- dijo mientras sacaba su varita.

-_¡Expeliarmus!-_ Ron inicio el ataque, el pelinegro levanto una ceja para luego mover con desgana la varita y hacer desaparecer el rayo.

-creo habite enseñado que nunca se debe empezar un duelo con un hechizo de desarme- luego apunto al pelirrojo y agito su varita. Un rayo violeta salio de su varita en contra del pelirrojo el cual no se esperaba que el pelinegro lo atacara con hechizos no verbales, así que como no reconoció el hechizo, tubo que rodar por el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? Solo estoy calentando y tu ya te estas arrastrando por el suelo-

-_¡Desmaius!_- Harry convoco un escudo para protegerse del hechizo.

-creo que te enseñe mejores hechizos que esos, y no creo que el entrenamiento de la orden sea tan débil para que no hagas más que gritar y arrastrarte por el suelo-

El pelirrojo empezó a lanzarle hechizos a diestra y siniestra, los cuales fueron repelidos por un escudo rojo que invoco el ojiverde, pasaron unos minutos intercambiando hechizos, Harry estaba casi como al principio solo estaba algo cansado por tener que repeler los hechizos, Ron era otro caso estaba muy agotado y muy furioso porque ninguno de sus hechizos hacía efecto, así que decidió jugarse su ultima carta.

El pelirrojo concentro toda la energía que le quedaba y apunto con su varita hacia el lago, murmuro unas palabras mientras hacia unos movimientos con su varita, luego de unos segundos el agua comenzó a salir del lago la masa amorfa de agua luego de unos segundos comenzó a tomar forma y los alumnos comenzaron a correr para alejarse del Dragón de agua que se erguía en el aire.

-que te parece Potter¿impresionante no?-

-muy ostentoso y consume energía que no tienes, pero voy a jugar tu juego- el pelinegro concentro toda la magia que estaba a su alrededor y su magia interior, la punta de su varita comenzo a brillar, el ojiverde sonrió.

-_¡Phiro Serpens!_- la monstruosa serpiente de fuego se elevo en el aire la más grande que hubiese invocado, salio disparada contra el Dragón, el cual hizo lo mismo, los reptiles de elementos opuestos embestían uno contra el otro y cuando se tocaban el vapor de agua salía a chorros, la lucha continuo durante largos minutos, hasta que Ron comenzó a perder energía y flaquear, Harry se dio cuenta y aprovecho el momento e imprimió mayor poder a su serpiente la cual envolvió al Dragón y lo evaporo.

Ron se desmayo en el suelo y Hermione tubo que llevárselo en una camilla, los magos que veían a una prudente distancia comenzaron a retirarse al ver que el show había terminado.

-creo que valió la pena estar aquí- hablo el rubio

-sí, pero fue una lastima que Ron se hubiese desmayado mu hubiera gustado humillarlo por más tiempo-

-creo que tenías razón, el ultimo hechizo de Weasley fue impresionante, pero nunca me oirás decirlo en su presencia-

-el entrenamiento de la orden fue efectivo pero Ron no tiene el poder para realizar ese tipo de Hechizos, tengo hambre porque no mejor entramos-

-sí, entremos antes que empiece la cena sin nosotros-


	14. la salida a Hogsmeade

uf nunca había escrito tanto en tan poco tiempo, empece a las dos de la tarde y lo termine a las seis de hoy. les agradesco a todos los que me dejaron review, la verdad nunca espere que llegaran tantos (12 un nuevo recor para mi) espero que les guste y no olviden dejarme un review espero que no baje el numero de review para este capitulo, escriban que es lo que les gusto o lo que no, y como les gustaría que siga la historía, bien ahora algunas aclaraciones.

**Ginpotter:**por que ron creia que Harry era un mago oscuro?, mmm... bueno Voldemort practicamente grito que harry practicaba artes oscuras y que por eso quería que se uniese a el, además dumbledore cree que a sido influenciado por Voldemort, y el a dicho lo que piensa a los miembros de la orden, luegos estas sospechas fueron en parte confirmadas cuando harry ocupo nagía negra muy poderosa en los escudos del colegio. harry se demoro en vencer a Ron porque quería burlarse un rato de el, y porsupuesto que hermione es más poderosa que ron sin embargo no se cuando muestre lo que ha aprendido .

* * *

Capitulo 14: la salida a Hogsmeade

En la solitaria enfermería de Hogwarts se encontraban dos personas hablando, un joven pelirrojo que se encontraba en una camilla, y una joven de cabellos castaños que parecía contrariada.

-así que me gano- hablo el pelirrojo

-no estarías en la enfermería si no te hubiera dado una paliza, sinceramente Ronald creo que fue una estupidez retar a Harry a un duelo-

-Hermione, el no es invencible-

-no, pero es mucho mejor que tu en duelos y se ha enfrentado en varías ocasiones a Voldemort-

-pensé que con lo que habíamos aprendido el verano podría derrotarlo-

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso? Si nunca me pudiste ganar un duelo cuando entrenamos juntos-

-si te gane-

-porque me lanzaste un maleficio cuando Ginny entro a la habitación y yo le respondí a la pregunta que hizo-

-en un duelo real uno no puede distraerse-

-ja ja muy gracioso Ron-

-hay algo que me da vueltas por la cabeza-

-que cosa-

-Harry sabía sobre nuestros entrenamientos-

* * *

Harry se encontraba haciendo fila junto a los demás alumnos para que Filch los revisara con detectores de tenebrismo para poder salir a la ultima salida a Hogsmeade antes de navidad, ya les habían sacado unos objetos a unos Slytherins, hijos de mortifagos y seguramente ellos también se convertirían en mortifagos durante las fiestas de navidad, Draco le había contado que Voldemort había llamado a todos los mortifagos que tuvieran hijos mayores de dieciséis años en Hogwarts para reclutarlos durante las vacaciones de navidad, al parecer Voldemort estaba buscando gente para armar de nuevo a su ejercito, pero eso a el no le preocupaba, no de momento. Hace una semana que fue el duelo entre el y Ron, el no le había dirigido la palabra y la mayoría del tiempo lo evitaba, no que le importase mucho.

Finalmente llego hasta Filch que lo miro como si fuese la peor cosa del mundo, luego saco una varilla dorada que zumbaba y la paso cerca del cuerpo del pelinegro como si fuera un detector de metales, luego se detuvo a la altura de su bolsillo y comenzó a vibrar con fuerza.

-chico saca lo que sea que tengas ahí-

Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo, no sabía que tenebroso pudiera tener solo tenía la bolsa con dinero y su varita, eso era su varita con núcleo de colmillo de basilisco, era considerado un objeto tenebroso pero no podía hacer nada así que saco ambas cosas y se las dio a Filch, el conserje paso el detector de tenebrismo por la bolsa que contenía el oro, pero no paso nada, luego lo paso por su varita, y la varilla comenzó a vibrar como loca.

-creo Potter que tendras que dejar tu varita aquí para que la vea el director-

-¡¿Qué acaso usted esta loco?!, no pienso dejar mi varita por nada del mundo-

-lo siento Potter, pero son las reglas-

Luego de discutir por unos minitos llego la profesora McGonagall a ver que era lo que estaba retrasando la visita Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto la animaga al conserje.

-Potter no quiere dejar un artefacto oscuro-

-es mi varita, por supuesto que no la voy a dejar-

-lo siento Potter, pero aunque sea tu varita debes dejarla, se te devolverá cuando vuelvas, además no es necesaria hay aurors custodiando el pueblo-

Luego de discutir por unos minutos y que su jefa de casa le tuviera que amenazar con prohibirle visitar el pueblo y quitarle puntos a su casa, el acepto a regañadientes. Se subió a uno de los carruajes que eran arrastrados por los Trestals y detrás de el se subieron Luna y Neville.

-creo que es injusto que te obligaran a dejar tu varita, es como dejarte sin protección- hablo Neville.

-supongo, pero es muy improbable que Voldemort ataque de nuevo en tan poco tiempo, además hay aurors- le contradijo el ojiverde.

El silencio se hizo presente durante gran parte del viaje, Luna leía el quisquilloso y Neville jugaba con una planta nueva que le había regalado su abuela, de ves en cuando hablaban de algo trivial entre ellos dos, hasta que Luna le hablo.

-Harry¿Cuándo nos vas a volver a enseñar?-

-no lo se, quizás después de navidad hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer antes- la verdad es que el no había querido seguir enseñándoles para que no les pasara lo mismo que a Ginny, pero entendió que ellos lo seguirían de todas formas, como el año pasado en el ministerio, lo mejor que podía hacer era enseñarles todo lo que pudiera para que estuvieran bien preparados, pero antes tenía un par de cosas que hacer.

Al llegar Hogsmeade Harry se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a una tienda donde vendían artículos escolares, necesitaba pergaminos tinta y algunas plumas.

Luego de salir de la tienda se encamino con dirección a las tres escobas, pero en el trayecto algo le llamo la atención, en una joyería se exhibía un reloj de pulsera hecho de plata.

Entro en la tienda, una campanilla sonó cuando cerro la puerta, un anciano salio detrás del mostrador con unas cajas, dejo las cajas a un lado y le hablo.

-¿en que puedo servirle?-

-me podría mostrar ese reloj- dijo apuntando hacía donde se encontraba el reloj.

-sí claro- el anciano fue a por el reloj y se lo trajo.

-¿Qué hace?-

-bueno, como se habrá dado cuenta este no es un reloj común y corriente, aparte de ver la hora, tiene un encantamiento escudo muy potente puede detener la mayoría de las maldiciones de nivel medió y casi todos los hechizos de desarme, el escudo aguanta tres maldiciones seguidas antes de ser destruido, luego de esto debe esperar unos treinta minutos para que se cargue de su magia. Se prendera una luz roja en caso de que se encuentre en peligro y sí esta perdido puede apretar este boton y le señalara el lugar que usted le pida-

-bien me lo llevo ¿Cuánto cuesta?-

-seiscientos Galeones-

Harry firmo un papel que permitía cobrar los seiscientos Galeones en Gringotts ya que el no llevaba esa cantidad de dinero con el. Luego se dirigió a las tres escobas, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que buscaba refugio del frió, el se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza de manteca, cunado iba por la mitad de la jarra una persona se sentó a su lado y le hablo.

-algo solos ¿no Harry?-

El ojiverde miro al semigigante, no había burla en su voz, sino, pena. Harry recordó a las personas que había perdido a sus padres a Sirius, a Ginny, sí… tenía que admitir que estaba solo, el siempre había sido independiente, creo que es un acto de defensa por haber vivido tanto tiempo con los Dursley, pero cuando entro a Hogwarts y conoció a Ron y a Hermione, y luego en su tercer año a Sirius, el sintió que una parte del hueco en su corazón que se había formado por la falta de cariño se había llenado, y aunque ahora tuviera a Luna y a Neville no era lo mismo la complicidad creada por los años de amistad que se formo entre el Ron, y Hermione no podía ser igualada tan fácilmente.

-sí¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Madame Maxime?-

-bien, me ha invitado a que pase las vacaciones de verano en Francia- el semigigante se sonrojo un poco.

-eso es bueno, así podrían conocerse mejor- harry sonrió sinceramente, de todos los que el conocía, Hagrid era quizás la persona que más se merecía la felicidad.

-me entere de tu pelea con el hijo de Artur- harry noto que el guarda bosques había evitado decir el nombre de Ron, pero lo dejo pasar.

-si…, creo que ya no volveremos a ser el trío dorado de Griffindor.

-mmm…, Hermione vino el otro día a verme a la cabaña, sabes parece que esta muy arrepentida, creo que deberías escucharla.

-no lo se Hagrid, nada volvería a ser como antes además la sombra de la orden siempre estara entre nosotros-

-¿no lo sabías?-

-¿Qué cosa no sabía?-

-Hermione renuncio a la orden en el mismo momento que abandonaste el despacho de Dumbledore el día que descubriste lo del collar, dale otra oportunidad-

-lo pensare- de repente se acordó de algo que había dicho Dumbledore durante el discurso de principio de año.

-oye Hagrid, como es que Grawp destruyo el estadio de Quidditch-

-¿Cómo sabías que fue Grawpy?-

-es el único gigante que vive en el bosque-

-ah… bueno, la cosa es que antes que ustedes llegaran yo estaba enseñándole a hablar, cuando se escucho un ruido y Grawp se asusto mucho, generalmente no se asusta con nada, las criaturas del bosque le tienen miedo, hasta los centauros aunque esas mulas no lo admitan, bueno la cosa es que después del ruido empezó a bajar la temperatura y se oscureció el cielo, yo no sabía que pasaba, pero no creo que hallan sido dementores por que los unicornios los alejan, no se que habrá sido pero asusto mucho a Grawp y se puso a correr hacia el campo de Quidditch, yo intente detenerlo pero no pude y Grawp paso por el estadio destruyéndolo casi todo, logre calmarlo antes que intentara algo más, pero el se negó a regresar al bosque dijo que había algo muy malo ahí-

-¿y donde esta ahora?-

-lo tuve que llevar a las cuevas en las que me escondí el año pasado-

Harry termino su bebida y se despidió de Hagrid para luego salir de la taberna, se dirigió a la casa de los gritos quería pensar un rato estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que una luz roja brillo desde su reloj, el pelinegro miro su reloj y vio que la luz de alarma estaba prendida, la apago y miro a su alrededor no había nada, quizás el reloj no fue una buena compra. Acababa de pensar eso cuando varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, un rayo de color rojo paso muy cerca suyo, si no fuera por sus reflejos adquiridos por su afición al Quidditch, el rayo le hubiese impactado de pleno en el pecho, luego otro rayo de color azul lo golpeo en la espalda, pero no sucedió nada, el escudo estaba funcionando, se dio vuelta presentía que había alguien al frente suyo pero no podía verlo, se fijo que una silueta de una persona se formaba enfrente de el era como si eso no perteneciese al paisaje, era un hechizo desilusionador, cambio su vista a la del fénix y pudo ver a una aura naranja que estaba en frente de el, miro a los lados pero no había nadie más.

-muéstrate- el pelinegro le hablo a quien fuese que estuviese enfrente suyo.

La persona no hizo caso de la orden del pelinegro y en cambio le lanzo otro par de hechizos, ambos le golpearon, y el cayo al suelo, ya lo habían golpeado tres hechizos y el escudo ya no servia, harry no sabía que hacer miro a su alrededor pero no había nadie que lo pudiese ayudar.

-_¡Avada Kedabra!-_ el rayo verde se dirigió directamente a el cuando estaba a unos centímetros, el se desapareció en un remolino de fuego para aparecerse detrás de su atacante, tomo su brazo derecho y lo jalo para atrás, luego lo tomo con ambas manos y le quebró el brazo, la persona grito y soltó la varita. Harry tomo la varita que ahora ya era visible y murmuro el contra hechizo del desilusionador.

En el suelo apareció un hombre de no mas de veinticinco años, de estatura media cabello castaño, pero sus ojos no podían verse porque los tenía cerrados por el dolor que le causaba el brazo roto.

-_¡Desmaius!-_ dijo apuntando al mago que estaba en el suelo, que inmediatamente después de que le golpeara el rayo dejo de retorcerse de dolor.

-"Potter no es necesaria tu varita hay aurors custodiando el pueblo"- hablo el ojiverde imitando a su jefa de casa- ¡nah! Mi varita no es necesaria cuando un sucio mortifago quiere matarme, no! Pero ahí aurors que seguramente estarán en las tres escobas bebiendo y protegiéndose del frió en vez de vigilar el pueblo-

Harry tomo el brazo izquierdo del hombre y le arremango la túnica, pero lo que esperaba ver no lo encontró, la marca tenebrosa no se encontraba ahí, tomo el otro brazo, pero tampoco tenía la marca, esto podía significar dos cosas o el hombre aun no recibía la marca u otro maniático psicópata quería matarlo. Tomo el cuerpo inerte y lo llevo a la casa de los gritos, una vez allí lo ato con cadenas antí-desaparición y lo acomodo en un sillón luego tomo una silla y se sentó en ella.

-_¡Enervate!-_

El hombre miro a todos lados asustado, su mirada azul se encontró con la verde de Harry que lo miraba con frialdad, luego con más miedo comenzó a mirar a todos lados por si encontraba una salida.

-¿Dónde estoy?- su voz era rasposa como si no la hubiese utilizado en mucho tiempo.

-aquí las preguntas las hago yo¿Quién te envió?-

-no se de que me estas hablando-

-_¡Crucio!_- harry no tenía veritaserum para interrogarlo y aunque no le gustase sabía que era la única forma de que el hombre hablase, detuvo la maldición y espero a que el hombre se recuperase.

-el Dark Lord-

-¿Por qué te envió a ti y no a alguien más competente?-

-no lo se-

-_¡Crucio!-_ esta ves espero unos segundos más para que el hombre entendiera que no estaba jugando.

-recibió la noticia de que andabas por el pueblo sin varita y yo era el más cercano- hablo el hombre con voz cansada, indudablemente la maldición le estaba pasando la cuenta.

-¿Por qué no tienes la marca tenebrosa?-

-nosotros los espías del lord no tenemos tatuada la marca, pero utilizamos otros métodos-

-¿Qué métodos?-

-no te lo puedo decir-

-_¡Crucio!- _los gritos del hombre inundaron la sala, esta ves espero unos segundos más antes de parar.

-de verdad que no puedo decirlo- cuando hablo un hilito de sangre le cayo por la comisura de la boca, al parecer se había mordido la lengua cuando le aplico la cruciatas.

-haz echo un juramento inquebrantable- era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-sí- harry pudo ver en sus ojos que era verdad.

-_¡Legilimens!_- los recuerdos del hombre comenzaron a pasar a gran velocidad por sus ojos, el ojiverde busco entre los recuerdos alguno que estuviese relacionado con los mortifagos, no encontraba nada, hasta que encontró un recuerdo desde afuera se podía ver una reunión de mortifagos, intento adentrarse en el recuerdo pero una barrera invisible le impedía el paso, no era Occlumency, era como si alguien o algo estuviese protegiendo esos recuerdos, salio de la mente del mago y lo vio en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, no era posible la legeremancia no causaba daño físico a menos que se sometiera a una persona durante largos periodos de tiempo, miro al hombre parecía que algo peor a la cruciatus le estaba afectando. El hombre paro de gritar y moverse, parecía que estaba inconciente, pero un segundo después se incorporo, y cuando abrió los ojos ya no eran azules, sino de un intenso color rojo.

-¿acaso pensaste que yo Lord Voldemort iba a dejar tan valiosa información para que cualquiera la vea?-

-hola Tom, no, no esperaba que fuese tan fácil de echo me extrañaba que me dieras esa información en bandeja, aunque mis habilidades no son tan mediocres como algunos creen, quizás con un poco de suerte la siguiente vez lo logre-

-no habrá siguiente vez Harry Potter- luego de decir estas palabras murmuro algo y el cuerpo del mago comenzó a incendiarse a gran velocidad, los ojos del hombre volvían a ser azules, y en ellos se retejaba miedo, cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba quemando comenzó a gritar, el fuego alcanzo al sillón donde el había estado, bastaron unos segundos para que el fuego tocase las cortinas y el resto de la casa. harry salio con dificultad de la casa de los gritos, desde afuera se veía como las lenguas de fuego salían de las ventanas, la gente alertada por el humo comenzó a llegar, el pelinegro no tenía donde esconderse, miro su mano derecha en donde todavía tenía la varita de su atacante, se echo encima un hechizo desilusionador y salio corriendo en dirección a las tres escobas, una vez allí se retiro el hechizo y se limpio con un hechizo el hollín y la suciedad de su rostro y ropa, luego partió en dos la varita y la echo a un tarro de basura.

Las tres escobas seguía igual de llena que la ultima vez, pero ahora la barra estaba llena y las mesas todas ocupadas, miro en todas direcciones y en la ultima mesa encontró a Luna y Neville, se dirigió allí con paso lento, no quería levantar sospechas, aunque cuando pasaba al lado de las mesas los integrantes de estas murmuraban cosas, a el no le importaba desde el año pasado que la gente murmuraba cuando el estaba cerca, aunque ahora es por otra cosa, desde unas semanas antes de que Funge fuera derrocado, el profeta había estado publicando una serie de artículos donde reportaron los hechos del ministerio, no hubiera sido nada si no se hubiese filtrado información de la profecía, el profeta supo al parecer de un inefable que la profecía habla sobre Voldemort y el, ahora todo el mundo lo llamaba el "elegido", hipócritas, si hace tan solo unos meses lo llamaban mentiroso y loco. Hablando de la profecía "…pero tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce…" a pesar de que había avanzado mucho en sus habilidades aún no tenía ningún poder que Voldemort no conociese o que controle, el amor había dicho Dumbledore pero el no conocía ninguna forma de utilizar el amor para atacar, solo sabía que creaba escudos y protecciones muy fuertes, pero que debían llevarse acabo mediante algún sacrificio de amor, pero eso no le servía, en su momento pensó que la espada que le dejo sirius sería ese poder, pero Voldemort la conoce, conoce como actúa, sirius dijo que su hermano pensaba que la espada podría destruirlo, pero quizás no lo destruye a el en si, sino a algo que posee Voldemort que lo hace poderoso, la inmortalidad, quizás la espada destruiría la inmortalidad de Voldemort, pero no sabía como, ni siquiera sabía como era que Voldemort es inmortal, el solo conocía dos formas una era convertirse en vampiro, lo que obviamente no había pasado, y la otra opción era tener la piedra filosofal, pero la única que el conocía y al parecer Voldemort también era la que fue destruida en su primer año.

-hola- los saludo cuando se sentó en la mesa.

-hola- lo saludo Neville.

-hola, harry hueles a quemado-

-ah… es que estuve en la casa de los gritos y bueno… se quemo-

-¿Cómo que se quemo?, las cosas no se queman así no más- inquirió el Griffindor.

-mmm… me ataco un mortifago, lo desmaye, lo metí dentro de la casa, lo interrogué, luego voldemort lo poseyó y se prendió fuego a sí mismo-

-¡¿Qué?!- ambos se pusieron de pie y gritaron al mismo tiempo, la gente que estaba más cerca se dio vuelta para ver quien había gritado, sus dos amigos se sentaron avergonzados.

-se los contare cuando volvamos a Hogwarts aquí ahí mucha gente que nos esta oyendo- dijo el pelinegro mientras que señalaba disimuladamente a un lado donde Rita Skeeter buscaba en su bolso su pluma vuelapluma.

-hola Rita- Harry la saludo con falsa alegría. La reportera del profeta dio un saltito en su silla y casi se cae.

-¡hola Harry¿algo que el elegido tenga que decir a la comunidad mágica?-

-lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir- les hizo una señal a sus amigos. –ya casi es hora de que nos tengamos que ir, ah por cierto, la casa de los gritos se esta incendiando si es que te interesa- la reportera tomo de la mano al fotógrafo que estaba al lado suyo y salio corriendo de la taberna.

-creo que de verdad deberíamos irnos no me siento muy seguro sin mi varita-

-esta bien, pagamos la cuenta y nos vamos-

Una vez pagada la cuenta y afuera de las tres escobas, se dirigieron a la entrada de Hogsmeade donde los carros y los threstals los esperaban.

* * *

na espero que me manden un review con lo que sea que me ayude a mejorar, o cualquier duda que la respondo en el siguiente cap o con reply. debo decirles que me parece incrible que halla pasado los 60 reviews, la verdad nunca espere que este fic tubiese con suerte un par de reviews considerando que es el primero que escribo. muxas gracias a todos gracias por leer y por el apoyo.

hasta siempre Amoz.


	15. Tanteando Terreno

Hola! me da gusto estar de nuevo aqui, pero estoy algo enojado porque solo recibi siete reviews en el capi anterior luedo de que recibi 12 en el anterior a ese, y aunque suene algo egoista yo pienso que los reviews deben mantenerse o aumentar, pero jamas disminuir, pero que le voy a hacer no puedo obligarlos, pero si puedo hacer esto, NO VOY A VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR A MENOS QUE TENGA MINIMO DIEZ REVIEWS, quizas piensen que soy algo ambicioso, egoista, todo lo que quieran, pero de verdad me deprimi cuando solo dismiyo la cantidad de reviews. pasando a otro tema, necesito que me digan a quien tenga Harry como pareja, por favor diganme. ahora al chapter.

* * *

Capitulo 15: Tanteando Terreno

Harry tenía hecho un lío su cabeza, habían muchas cosas en que pensar y nada de tiempo, el ya sabía que había espías en Hogwarts pero el pensaba que era Draco y sus amigotes, pero no hay forma de que una lechuza pueda enviar un mensaje tan rápido (Draco le había dicho que así era como enviaban la información los hijos de los mortifagos), tenía que ser otra persona algún profesor, pero quien, Snape, no demasiado cercano a Dumbledore y si fuese en verdad un mortifago jamás revelaría información que pudiese delatarlo, aunque no lo descartaría Severus Snape es un arma de doble filo para ambos bandos, lo que tenía que averiguar es quien realmente empuña esa arma. ¿Quien más podía ser? Trewlanwey estaba descartada, Hagrid también al igual que McGonagall, y Flitwitch todos son leales a Dumbledore, Slughorn no podía ser porque ginny le había contado que Dumbledore tubo muchos problemas para contratarlo ya que no quería estar de ningún bando, además si fuera Slughorn Snape ya lo sabría y se lo hubiese contado a Dumbledore, pero si Snape era espía de Voldemort y no le contó a Dumbledore eso sería entupido por parte de Voldemort, para que meter otro espía si ya tenía uno altamente eficiente además otro espía compromete la posición del primero, un momento si hay otro espía en Hogwarts es porque Voldemort no confía en Snape o sospecha de su lealtad, entonces tenía que averiguar quien podría ser mmm… la profesora Vector? El no la conocía en particular de echo parece que no es muy sociable claro que es mas que Snivellus, el solo conocía a dos personas que podrían darle información de Vector: Hermione y Dumbledore, el porque de el director es fácil el la contrató debía conocer algunos datos personales y Hermione porque asiste a su clase y le puede decir como son sus actitudes, el único problema era que el no quería ver por un tiempo a esas personas. Pasemos a los siguientes Hotch, y Bins estaban descartados Hotch no estaba en el momento en que me quitaron la varita estaba en hogsmeade disfrutando de su día libre ¿como lo sabia? Había utilizado legeremancia en McGonagall hace unos minutos para saber algunas cosas, y Bins bueno es el ser más aburrido de la tierra a el no le importa nada. Pomona Sprout ese era su otro gran candidato a espía además de Vector, Sprout esta siempre cerca de todo y se mantiene bien informada por ser jefa de casa, tenía un bajo perfil y al parecer no tenía amigos entre profesores aunque se llevaba bien con todos, perfecto para un espía, ahora lo que necesitaba era información y la persona más fácil era Neville. La profesora Sinistra también era una posible candidata pero parecía llevarse bien con McGonagall y Dumbledore, pero las apariencias engañan.

Su otro gran dilema era si debía o no darle una nueva oportunidad a Hermione, su mente le decía que no que los hechos son más fuertes, pero su corazón le decía que le diera otra oportunidad que su amistad no debía perderse como la de Ron. Realmente no sabía que hacer, le había prometido a Hagrid que la escucharía y eso iba a hacer depende de lo que digiera en esa ocasión sería lo que definiría sus futuros.

Le preocupaba lo que había en el bosque, aunque siempre ha habido criaturas peligrosas todas y cada una de ellas puede ser controladas por un gigante, el sabía que ni vampiros, ni licántropos habitaban el bosque, pero la escena que le había descrito se parecía demasiado a un ataque de un Vampiro pero si es así debía ser uno muy poderoso para asustar a Grawp, y si así lo fuera ¿que hace un Vampiro de alto rango en el bosque?, el problema es que donde va un Señor Vampiro, con el lo acompañan parte de su clan, lo que obviamente no es bueno, aunque se le puede sacar algo de provecho si jugaba bien sus piezas.

Pero por ahora su problema más urgente era que le devolvieran su varita, McGonagall le había dicho que Dumbledore lo había llamado a su despacho para devolvérsela así que ahí iba, pero ¿porque no se la envió con McGonagall?, no importaba.

El pelinegro llego a la gárgola que protegía la entrada del despacho del director, miro a la gárgola y se dio cuenta que el no sabía la contraseña, pero no fue necesaria ya que la gárgola se movió sola, subió las escalera y cuando llego a la puerta del despacho la voz de Dumbledore lo invito a pasar, "nota mental: averiguar como rayos sabe cuando y quien entra en su despacho". Al entrar se encontró a Dumbledore detrás de su escritorio, le señalo el asiento que estaba frente de el, cuando se sentó, Fawkes el fénix voló desde su percha a su hombro cuando estuvo ahí le miro a los ojos, luego harry se sintió extraño era como si el fénix lo estuviera examinando, luego Fawkes dio una nota al aire, y se fue a su percha.

Dumbledore miraba extraño a Fawkes, como era posible que el fénix reconociera a Harry, si el joven mago se estaba adentrando en las artes oscuras, el informe del estudio de la varita de harry lo demostraba, la majoría de los hechizos realizados por ella eran maleficios oscuros¿puede ser acaso que el chico no estuviese perdido?, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

-director podría devolverme mi varita-

-si claro harry- busco entre sus cajones y saco la varita de harry- toma-

-gracias, ah por cierto he invitado a Draco Malfoy a pasar las fiestas en mi casa, espero que no halla ningún problema-

-no, no lo hay, de echo me alegro de que puedas intervenir para que el señor Malfoy no se convierta en mortifago-

-entonces si no hay más que decir me retiro- el pelinegro se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

Luego de que el joven mago saliera, el director miro a su Fénix

-Fawkes, espero sinceramente que esta vez no te equivoques- el ave canto una nota, en respuesta a lo dicho por su dueño.

-lo supuse, quizás tengas razón, y espero no equivocarme yo esta vez- dijo luego de suspirar el cansado mago.

* * *

Los días pasaron a gran velocidad para Harry y las vacaciones de navidad ya estaban aquí, había decidido pasar las vacaciones en grimnauld place, necesitaba buscar algunas cosas, también había invitado a Draco a pasar las vacaciones con el, sabía que si el regresaba a su casa sería convertido en mortifago a la fuerza o asesinado por no querer serlo, el rubio le había dicho que no quería importunarlo que se quedaría en Hogwarts, pero el insistió porque sabía que habían Slytherins que ya son mortifagos y si sabían que Draco había desobedecido una orden del lord no dudarían en castigarlo, podrían incluso matarlo y nadie se daría cuenta hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

Así que en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts se encontraban Draco y el, se encontraban solos porque en realidad nadie quería estar con ellos dos juntos, Luna y Neville se habían quedado al principio pero a Neville le incomodaba estar cerca de Draco así que se disculpo y se fue, a Luna le daba lo mismo Draco, pero se disculpo diciendo que no podía dejar solo a Neville.

El pelinegro estaba leyendo el libro de Slytherin, estaba tratando de memorizar un hechizo que podría resultarle muy útil, se trataba de un hechizo parecido al patronus, parecido en la función, ambos invocaban guardianes, pero eran muy diferentes en otros sentidos, a diferencia del patronus este se invocaba a través de las malas experiencias de la vida, no era necesario recordarlas, una vez invocado este se alimentaba del odio y sentimientos negativos de su contrincante, la forma supuestamente era algo parecido al patronus algún animal con que se sintiera identificado, y hablando de su patronus tenía que practicarlo para canalizar su energía para que no pierda su forma cuando utiliza mucha de ella.

-oye Harry donde dijiste que íbamos-

-no lo dije, vamos a la casa de la familia de tu madre-

-¿a la mansión Black¿y donde queda?-

-no puedo decírtelo-

-Harry te he pedido que confíes más en mi, no soy un mortifago ni un traidor-

-no, no es eso es que yo no soy el guardián secreto-

-ah… un encantamiento Fidelius ¿Quién lo hizo?-

-Dumbledore-

-creo que no será buena idea ir allí-

-a mi tampoco me agrada pero es uno de los lugares más seguros que conozco, además hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer ahí-

-sigo pensando que no es buena idea-

El viaje paso rápido para ambos, cuando bajaron del tren la señora weasley les hizo señas para que se acercaran donde estaban ella, Ron, Hermione, Moody, y Tonks. Harry comenzó a caminar hacía ellos pero paro cuando se dio cuenta que Draco no lo seguía, se dio vuelta y vio como Draco ponía una cara extraña.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?-

-son Weasley´s- dijo señalando donde estaban ellos.

-¡por favor draco!, que tiene tu eres Malfoy y yo Potter y estamos hablando como si nada- le dijo exasperado.

-es diferente-

-claro que es diferente, pero debes dejar de lado tus prejuicios, ya no se hable más vamos- dijo Harry mientras que arrastraba a Draco del brazo hacia donde se encontraba la señora Weasley.

Al llegar ahí el ojiverde saludo a la señora Weasley, a Tonks y a Ojoloco, Draco por su parte miro con desde a Moody, no miro ni a la señora Weasley ni a Tonos y miro con asco a Ron, el cual le devolvió una mirada de odio.

-¿como iremos al cuartel?- pregunto Ron.

-en traslador, pero aquí no lo tomaremos, vamos afuera- respondió Tonks

Luego de que tomaron el traslador (una bota vieja) aparecieron adentro del número doce de Grimnauld place. La casa estaba muy cambiada, a pesar de que seguía teniendo un aire sombrío debido a la pintura y la antigüedad de la casa, esta se encontraba más limpia que nunca, Harry se preocupo quizás lo que el estaba buscando ya no estuviese en la casa pero pensándolo mejor la casa era enorme quizás aun le faltaban cosas que limpiar, y no se equivoco al subir al tercer piso donde se encontraban la mayoría de los cuartos se pudo apreciar que aun faltaban objetos que retirar de las estanterías, el pelinegro guió al rubio de Slytherin hacia un cuarto más alejado que el de Ron, el sabía que si esos dos estaban demasiado cerca podían ponerse a pelear, no que le importase que Draco le diese una paliza al pelirrojo, pero sabía que se levantaría una mini guerra entre esos dos en que tarde o temprano el y Hermione terminarían incluidos. Luego de dejar a Draco acomodando sus cosas subió al siguiente piso donde estaban los cuartos de la familia Black, miro a su alrededor las puertas todas de negro y algunas con unas letras grabadas en plateado, paso por la habitación de Sirius, decidió que luego la visitaría, el estaba buscando otra habitación en particular, finalmente llego a una habitación que estaba cerca del cuarto matrimonial, miro la puerta

No entrar

Sin el expreso permiso de

Regulus Arcturus Black

Era un pomposo letrero escrito con prolija letra manuscrita, ese era el nombre sabía que necesitaba saber más sobre el hermano de Sirius, tenía que saber que tenía la espada que le dejo a su Hermano que puede destruir a Voldemort.

La habitación de Régulus era por así decirlo "Slytherin" en todos los sentidos, la pintura plateada y el verde esmeralda de la casa de las serpientes estaban por todas partes, adornando la cama, las paredes y las ventanas. El blasón de la familia Black estaba cuidadosamente pintado sobre la cama, junto con su lema, TOUJOURS PUR. Debajo había una colección de amarillentos recortes de periódico, pegados todos juntos hasta formar un irregular colage, una capa de polvo cubría todo el lugar, con un movimiento de su varita el polvo desapareció, dejo su baúl cerca de la cama en donde se sentó para observar los recortes, todos eran de Voldemort, Harry se fijó en otra fotografía: un equipo de Quiditch de Hogwarts que sonreía y saludaba desde el marco. Se acercó y pudo apreciar las serpientes en los blasones de sus pechos: Slytherins. Reconoció inmediatamente a Regulus como el muchacho sentado en el centro de la primera fila: Tenía el mismo cabello oscuro y se le veía ligeramente altanero como su hermano, aunque era más pequeño, más delgado, y bastante menos apuesto de lo que Sirius había sido.

El ojiverde se acerco a la mesita de noche, abrió el primer cajón, habían varias cosas en el: un relicario que reconoció como el que habían tirado en el verano de su quinto curso, seguramente Kreacher lo había traído hasta allí en un intento de que no lo botaran a la basura, al tomarlo sintió una sensación extraña era como si lo estuviese examinando, era parecido a lo que le paso con Fawkes pero esto era desagradable y claramente malvado, soltó el objeto en la cama, después averiguaría que rayos era, ahora mucho más aliviado siguió buscando en el cajón, habían varias fotos de el con su familia pero sin Sirius, y algunas con sus compañeros de casa. en el fondo de el cajón encontró un pequeño libro con tapas de cuero negro muy elegantes, al abrirlo algo cayo de su interior, se agacho para recogerlo, era una foto de el con su hermano de cuando eran niños, sirius tenia cogido por el cuello a regulus, ambos estaban sonrientes y lo saludaban con la mano, Harry se imagino que antes de que fueran a Hogwarts eran muy apegados, pero que la rivalidad de las casas los separo. Al principio el pensó que la rivalidad entre las casas era como un juego para hacer más llevadera la estancia en Hogwarts, quizás en un principio fue así, pero luego de unos mesen en el castillo se dio cuenta que no era un juego y que en estos tiempos definía tu futuro. Dejo la foto sobre la mesita de noche y se dispuso a leer el pequeño libro, la primera pagina tenía escrito el nombre de Regulus con las misma caligrafía que el letrero que estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, al pasar la paginas se dio cuenta que era un diario de vida escrito desde los once años, fue uno de los regalos que le dieron para su cumpleaños, conforme iba pasando las paginas confirmo lo que había pensado antes, Regulus y Sirius eran muy cercanos, pero al quedar en diferentes casas y puesto la rivalidad que estas tenían el pequeño Regulus se alejo tristemente de su hermano, las paginas contaban las bromas que su hermano les hacia a los compañeros de su casa, aunque eran graciosas, al ojiverde no le interesaba de momento, paso las paginas hasta el momento en que transformo en mortifago.

Nos encontrábamos en una sala oscura las paredes eran totalmente negras al igual que el suelo de piedra, el y sus compañeros de casa todos nos encontrábamos ansiosos por lo que iba a pasar todos hemos deseado desde pequeños servir al Dark Lord para limpiar al mundo de sangre sucias, muggles y devolver a las familias de sangre pura a la gloria. En el centro de la sala se encontraba sentado en una silla que parecía un trono, el hombre al que le juraría fidelidad eterna. Lord Voldemort miro a cada uno de nosotros su mirada carmesí irradiaba poder, luego de unos segundos hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-ustedes aquí presentes han sido seleccionados para servidme a mi, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, yo que he engañado a la muerte y la he vencido, yo el único que he llegado más lejos en mi lucha en contra de la muerte- yo en ese momento estaba más que emocionado, y aunque en ese momento no entendí las palabras del Lord más adelante lo supe. El Lord nos invito uno a uno para que nos acercáramos cuando estuve frente a el me ordeno que me levantara la manga de mi brazo izquierdo, luego saco su varita y murmuro un hechizo, sentí el dolor más grande que jamás sentí, pero valió la pena, la marca tenebrosa estaba tatuada en mi brazo, ya era un mortifago, no podía sentirme más feliz, lo que siempre soñé ya se había cumplido, volví a la fila con el resto de mis compañeros, ahora mortifagos, el Lord nos dio nuestra primera misión a cada uno, no era muy difícil, era buscar información en el ministerio donde yo trabajo, tengo muy buenas relaciones con todos no creo que sea muy difícil averiguar algo sobre los Potter´s si uno trabaja aquí como auror.

Harry avanzo algunas paginas más.

He recibido mi primer cruciatus, si pensaba que la marca era el peor dolor estaba definitivamente equivocado, duele como si varias torturas fueran echas al miso tiempo sobre un lugar especifico, la recibí luego de darle la información que conseguí, en realidad no era mucho, a pesar de que los Potter´s eran muy queridos poco se sabía sobre ellos, nadie sabía donde viven ni nada muy importante, solo cosas que todo el mundo sabía como quienes son sus amigos y cosas por el estilo, quizás lo único nuevo fue que la esposa de Potter estaba embrazada, eso pareció interesarle al Lord, lo cual fue bueno por que nos dijo que quería estar solo para pensar. En verdad nunca más quiero volver a sufrir esa maldición así que de ahora en adelante seré más eficiente, seré el mejor.

El pelinegro paso algunas paginas, necesitaba encontrar el momento en que el hermano de Sirius obtuvo la espada, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida por Draco que le aviso que la cena estaba lista, así que tomo la foto de los hermano Black y la puso en la pagina en la que quedo.

Fue con Draco hasta la cocina, al entrar en ella la señora weasley los llevo de inmediato hacia la mesa donde ya se encontraban Ron y Hermione, el pelirrojo lo miro con desden antes de seguir engullendo la comida, Hermione por su parte lo miro directamente a los ojos, el sabía que ella tenía una pequeña discusión en su mente sobre si hablare o no, el pelinegro pensó que era mejor para todos que esa conversación se suspendiera por el momento, no era sano hablar con Ron al lado, le hizo una señal como diciendo que después hablarían, había utilizado esa seña con Hermione siempre que quería hablar a solas con ella, había comenzado desde su segundo año cuando necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y Hermione siempre estaba ahí, no era lo mismo con Ron porque como ella misma lo había dicho el tenía la cantidad de emociones de una cucharada de té, suspiro, como añoraba aquellos tiempos, quizás aun no fuera tarde para reparar el daño.

* * *

xau y recuerden 10 o no hay capi que esten bien y cuidense.

mis mejores deseos Amoz.


	16. reconciliacion y

Hola regrese, mmmm...ah si el cap de hoy no es la gran cosa pero no sabía que poner en la conversacion entre H y Hr, el capitulo es basicamente esa conversacion y alguna que otra revelacio para harry.

* * *

Capitulo 16: una reconciliación y la destrucción de la primera esencia.

Luego de que Harry termino de comer espero a que los demás lo hicieran, cuando Draco termino el le hizo señas para que se fuera y los dejara solos, y Hermione hizo lo suyo con Ron, la señora Wealsley al ver que ya habían terminado de comer, se llevo los platos y con un movimiento de su varita los dejo lavándose solos en el fregadero, luego de eso se fue. Harry se levanto y saco su varita, apunto a la puerta mientras murmuraba unos cuantos hechizos, luego hizo unos cuantos movimientos sobre su cabeza mientras seguía murmurando, cuando termino una débil luz plateada salio de su varita y se extendió por el lugar, el pelinegro se sentó cuando la luz desapareció.

-es curioso como el mundo mágico parece tener oídos por todas partes- empezó la conversación el ojiverde.

-si, me di cuenta de eso en nuestro cuarto año-

-si… hermosos tiempos aquellos en que mi mayor preocupación era tener pareja para el baile-

-Harry… yo quiero que me perdones-

-desde hace mucho tiempo que estas perdonada- el rostro de Hermione se ilumino se alegraba de que el ojiverde la hubiese perdonado, volverían a ser los bueno amigos que fueron…

Harry miro su mano izquierda en la que aun se podían leer las palabras "no debo decir mentiras", claro que la perdonaba el era de esas personas que no podía albergar odio en su corazón por tanto tiempo, solo a un ser le tenia ese privilegio y era el causante de sus desgracias, pero aunque el perdonara el no olvidaba tan fácilmente.

-pero yo no olvido- la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione se fue desmoronando poco a poco.

-yo no olvido que me traicionases los dos- la sangre en el rostro de hermione había desaparecido, tenía los ojos llorosos.

-…pero Harry… yo… yo no quería…- alcanzo a balbucear antes de que fuera interrumpida por el ojiverde.

-eso debiste pensarlo antes de unirte a la orden, yo no olvido como me sentí traicionado cuando lo supe, por un tiempo me negué a aceptarlo, hasta que la verdad fue demasiado evidente para evadirla, y como te dije antes yo no olvido, no olvido lo que has hecho por mi durante todo el tiempo que nos conocemos, no olvido que durante el torneo de los tres magos tu fuiste la única que estuvo siempre conmigo-

-¿entonces… volvemos a ser amigos?- pregunto temerosa.

-por supuesto- hermione al oír esto salto de su silla a abrazar al pelinegro, haciendo que ambos se cayeran de la silla.

-lo siento harry- dijo la castaña luego de que ambos se levantaran.

-no importa-

-bien creo, que tienes algunas preguntas, Hermione- dijo el ojiverde luego de que se volvieran a sentar

-sí, como supiste que Ron, y yo entramos en la orden-

-una pajarita pelirroja me lo contó-

-pero es imposible el profesor Dumbledore invoco magia muy antigua para resguardar el secreto, solo los que participaban de las reuniones podían saberlo o comentarlo entre ellos, no es posible que Ginny te lo contara-

-bueno hay cosas que no sabemos de Ginny y ella ya no esta para responder nuestras preguntas- lo ultimo lo dijo más bajo y con un tono que claramente demostraba dolor.

-la extrañas cierto-

-sí, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo lamento no haber aprovechado el tiempo que estuve con ella-

Pasaron la siguientes dos horas hablando de lo que hicieron durante todo este tiempo, por supuesto que Harry solo le contó lo necesario, el aun no estaba seguro si debía confiar totalmente en Hermione, además ahora la mente de Hermione era vulnerable a la legeremancia, ya que no tenía el collar para protegerla, y a el no le convenía tener a una mente abierta como un pensadero con piernas caminando por Hogwarts, donde era vulnerable a las intrusiones de Snape y Dumbledore, quizás le enseñaría Oclumancia pero eso lo vería más adelante, por otra parte Hermione le contó que en un principio ella no quería entrar a la orden sin que el estuviera con ellos, pero Dumbledore le había dicho que el se uniría después de entrar a Hogwarts, pero después el director comenzó a decirles que tenía dudas sobre que bando estaba Harry, además pensaba que Voldemort se había estado comunicando a través de su cicatriz, cosa que no era totalmente errónea, Tom había intentado en varias ocasiones entrar en su mente, pero el se lo había impedido, por ello el estaba orgulloso de haber parado la intrusión de uno de los mejores legeremantes que existen en la actualidad, pero detener los ataques del Lord le habían regalado gratos momentos de dolor intenso en para su cabeza, y aunque en un principio fueron insoportables, luego aprendió a controlar el dolor e ignorarlo. Hermione también le contó, que Ron le había confesado que le gustaba y le había pedido que fuesen novios, pero ella le dijo que desde hace un tiempo que ya no le atraía el pelirrojo, y rechazo la propuesta, también le contó cosas que el ya sabía como el entrenamiento con la orden, le dijo que había sido muy bueno pero que Ron no lo supo aprovechar, le contó que siguieron entrenando durante el año escolar, pero desde que ella había abandonado a la orden que ya no tenía entrenamiento.

Harry se encontraba acostado en la cama de Regulus mientras leía su diario en busca de alguna pista que le digiera que hacer para enfrentar a Voldemort, estaba por desistir y dormir unas cuantas horas cuando encontró una pagina que estaba casi al final de el diario y estaba escrita borrosamente, seguramente por lo rápido que lo escribió:

No puedo creer lo que paso hace unas horas nunca lo pensé de el Dark Lord, todo empezó esta mañana cuando el lord nos llamo a mi prima Bella y a mi.

Yo me encontraba esperando detrás de la puerta a que el lord no diese el permiso para entrar, cuando escuche a la voz del lord que parecía que hablaba con un mortifago.

-¿esta seguro mi lord?- pregunto la voz de un hombre, la cual no identifique con ningún mortifago que conociese

-sí, claro que lo estoy, nunca dudes de mis actos o la próxima vez recibirás, una ronda de torturas, sí repartiré los Horcruxes restantes entre los miembros de mi circulo y la espada de las sombras se la encomendare a los lestrange, creo que ya deberían estar aquí porque no sales y los traes aquí, ah por cierto antes de que te vallas quiero que vallas a revisar las alertas del Horcrux que cree con la muerte de mi padre muggle-

Yo estaba que no podía creerlo el Dark lord más grande de los últimos tiempos fuese hijo de un muggle, se sintió asqueado de servir a alguien tan hipócrita que procuraba la limpieza de sangre, cuando el mismo era hijo de un muggle, pero no pudo seguir pensando sobre eso, por que tubo que alejarse de la puerta ya que escucho unos pasos. De la puerta salio una figura encapuchada que por más que intento ver a través de la capucha no pudo ver ni un ápice de su rostro.

-el Lord desea verlos-

Entraron Bella y el al cuarto del Lord, hicieron las clásicas reverencias, y esperaron a que el lord hablara.

-Bella te voy a encomendar la misión más importante de tu vida-

-lo que sea mi lord-

-toma- el lord le dio una caja negra con la marca tenebrosa grabada en la tapa- ocultaras esta caja en la iglesia de un pueblo muggle, las coordenadas están en este pergamino- el lord le entrego un pergamino- y también quiero que guardes esta espada en la bóveda de los lestrange- Voldemort le entrego la espada de las sombras- como tu sabes por razones obvias yo no tengo una cámara en Gringotts, pero eso no viene al caso, ah y como tu esposo esta de viaje en una misión Regulus te acompañara-

Las siguientes dos paginas describían el viaje a el pueblo muggle a dejar la caja, y de el viaje a la bóveda de los Lestrange, al parecer en algún minuto entre esos viajes Regulus decidio que ya no serviría al lord, porque cuando Bella dejo la espada en un pedestal el le lanzo un desmaius a su prima, agarro la espada y huyo. Luego paso por la iglesia del pueblo muggle, sorteo los hechizos de protección que tenía la caja, adentro tenía una copa de oro con dos asas y una H grabada en el centro, luego tomo la espada y destruyo la copa con ella, escribió una nota para el Lord y vino a escribir en el diario.

Estoy aterrado no se por cuanto tiempo más podré esconderme ya se el secreto de el Lord y no hablo de su Padre sino de el objeto que acabo de destruir hace unas horas, un Horcrux, un objeto que contiene parte de el alma del Lord y mantiene arraigada su alma hasta que se destruyan todos, y por lo que pude oír el tiene más de tres el que guarda el encapuchado, uno que destruyo el, y seguramente más de uno que repartiría con su circulo interno, pero eso va más halla de lo humanamente posible, nadie a podido hacer más de un Horcrux tanto por su inestabilidad y por el peligro de que su alma no pueda repararse. Y el otro objeto legendario que tenía el lord pero que ahora esta en sus manos la espada de las sombras la espada que tiene el poder de destruir las almas cuando las corta con su filo, quizás la única forma de destruir un Horcrux ya que las otras dos no eran posibles uno era el fuego maldito, pero es muy peligroso e imposible de controlarlo, y la otra era con veneno de Basilisco pero eso tampoco era posible ya que estaban extintos. Quizás esto sea lo ultimo que escriba pero intentare decirle a alguien sobre esto pero no se a quien, todos mis amigos son mortifagos y no dudaran en matarme en cuanto le pida ayuda a alguno de ellos…

El diario había acabado y el ojiverde trataba de organizar la nueva información, lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que localizar a los Horcruxes y destruirlos si quería tener alguna oportunidad contra Voldemort, lo cual era un problema ya que no sabía que eran donde estaban o cuantos eran. Estaba pensando en eso cuando tomo el relicario y empezó a mirarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el objeto no le gustaba tenía un aura oscura pero muy familiar, era como la presencia de… Voldemort. Soltó el relicario de la impresión por su descubrimiento no podía creer que un Horcrux estuviese enfrente de el así tan fácil, invoco a la espada de las sombras, se puso en posición para destruir el Horcrux cuando este palpito, una, otra, y otra vez como un corazón humano, el relicario se abrió y una sombra con figura amorfa y ojos rojos lo miraba, el ojiverde se quedo paralizado por la impresión.

-Harry Potter- hablo la voz de Lord Voldemort.

-puedo ver que tienes gran poder y sed de venganza, ya haz probado el poder de la oscuridad, no desperdicies tu tiempo y únete a mi, y destruyamos a todos los seres que te han traicionado, tu sabes que quieres unirte a la oscuridad, ella es cómoda, poderosa y te hará poderoso solo deja que ella entre en tu corazón-

A Harry le temblaban las manos estaba a punto de ceder a la oscuridad cuando la imagen de Ginny tirada en los terrenos de Hogwarts cruzo por su mente. Miro directo a los ojos rojos del alma del Lord y la atravesó con la espada, la sombra comenzó a gritar y a arder en fuego, luego una explosión lo arrojo contra la pared, y desde allí cansado como si hubiese corrido por horas miro a los restos del relicario.

* * *

na como estuvo? malo, pesimo, o definitivamente no debo escribir más?, todos estos comentarios y demás me los hacen saber por el medio acostumbrado. xau no vemos la proxima semana y a los chilenos que pasen felices fiestas patrias. 


	17. Sangre y navidad

Hola!, primero gracias a todos por leer este fic me algagan con el solo Hecho de perder tiempo aqui, gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review ya que con ellos he ganado la fueza para seguir escribiendo.

este capitulo esta dedicado a tatis, por que no creo que hubiera podido avanzar sin tu ayuda ana.

si encuentran que algunas ideas no se unen o alguna otra de esas cosas, deben tener en cuenta que son: 3:40 AM, y no pienso bien a esta hora, así que cualquier cosa estupida que escriba puede que me arrepienta despues, lo que pasa entre H, Hr no como describirlo es que yo soy pesimo para eso así que imaginenselo, sientnlo, porque yo no tengo ni una piska de sentimientos en mi corazon, lo mismo pasa al final, creo que faltan palabras para describir los sentimienstos, ah y la batalla es algo sosa y no es muy buena, pero que le voy a hacer, la acabo de escribir hace dies minutos.. y me quiero puero morir.. abby si estas leyendo esto tu me entiendes esas palizas duelen como por tres dias,. ah si Enrique VIII me dice que dejen reviews (no pregunten)

-_parsel, cuando habla su line voldie-poh_-

ahora sí el capi cha chaaaaaaaaan:

* * *

Capitulo 17: sangre y navidad

Oscuridad, era todo lo que podía ver todo era nada, tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo no estaba bien, sentía su cuerpo así que no estaba soñando, pero ¿Por qué no podía moverlo, ni abrir los ojos, paso varios minutos intentando moverse aunque no podía, ya estaba a punto de desesperarse cuando escucho algo.

-¿Harry?- escucho como una voz lo llamaba pero no podía identificar de quien era o si era de un hombre o una mujer.

-¿Harry, que te pasó?, por Dios háblame- ahora si pudo identificar la voz de Hermione que le hablaba, con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos y miro al rostro preocupado de su amiga.

-Estoy bien Hermione- aunque era mentira porque el solo hablar le causaba dolor.

-Podrías traerme una poción de color amarillo que esta en mi baúl- la castaña obedeció de inmediato a la petición de su amigo y a los dos segundos volvió con una botellita que contenía la poción revitalizadora. Harry la tomo y luego de que pasaran unos segundos sintió los efectos, ahora tenía más energías, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Vio que la espada estaba tirada en el piso al lado de el, el relicario en el centro de la habitación y las paredes todas chamuscadas por el fuego, saco su varita y con un par de movimientos guardo la espada y los restos del relicario en su baúl y arreglo las paredes y todo lo que se hubiese quemado, luego se sentó en la cama se sentía muy cansado y adolorido, peor que la noche de la tercera prueba en el torneo de los tres magos, noto que Hermione se había sentado y lo estaba mirando.

-Creo que se me olvido insonorizar la habitación- bromeo el pelinegro.

-No creo que sea para broma¿!que rayos estabas haciendo!? escuche un grito terrible y luego una explosión, y cuando llegue acá me encuentro con que toda la habitación esta quemada y tu desmayado en el piso. Y sin ni siquiera darle un segundo para entender lo dicho, la castaña siguió llenándolo de preguntas.

-Y me puedes explicar de adonde sacaste esa espada, a mi no me gusta tiene un aura maligna¿!y como es que se quemo la habitación!?, me asustaste mucho Harry James Potter por un segundo creí que estabas muerto, no sabes lo angustiada que estuve, nunca más me vuelvas a hacer eso- una lagrima atravesó su rostro demostrando su gran preocupación y miedo por lo que pudo pasar. El pelinegro le seco la lagrima con su dedo pulgar y abraso a la castaña cariñosamente, se sentía cómodo abrazando a su mejor amiga, no como la vez que "consoló" a Cho, esa vez se había sentido fura de lugar y algo perturbado, pero ahora sentía una extraña calidez.

-No llores Hermione no paso nada, además tengo pensado hacer muchas cosas antes de morirme-

-¿Y que es lo que estabas haciendo?- pregunto luego de que rompieran el abraso.

-Por ahora eso no te lo puedo decir, necesito que aprendas a defender tu mente primero… aunque eso se puede arreglar- el ojiverde tomo su varita e hizo con ella un complicado movimiento en el aire y luego murmurando unas palabras en un idioma que Hermione no supo reconocer, cuando termino un rayo plateado salio de la punta de su varita y rodeo el cuello de Hermione, el rayo desapareció dejando en su lugar una cadenita de plata con una medalla con la forma de un fénix de color negro y ojos esmeraldas.

-Pero Harry es el mismo collar que me regalo el director, sabes que no tengo el poder para usarlo-

-Quizás tu no, pero yo si-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que el collar no se alimentara de tu energía, sino de la mía-

-Pero eso es muy peligroso-

-No en un corto plazo, solo lo usaras mientras te enseño Oclumancia-

-Esta bien, supongo- dijo la castaña aun dudando.

-Ahora Hermione¿Qué sabes sobre los Horcruxes?-

-El Horcrux- comenzó a hablar con el mismo tono que empleaba en clases-es la más malvada de las invenciones mágicas, no debemos ni hablar ni mencionar nada.

-Eso no es mucho, quiero que averigües algo más sobre los horcruxes, ahora podrías salir, me gustaría dormir un poco- le pidió amablemente a su amiga.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el ojiverde fue el ultimo en levantarse e ir a tomar desayuno, se notaba a leguas que estaba echo polvo, pero nadie le pregunto nada, Hermione porque ya sabia que le había pasado a su amigo, Draco porque sabia que algo raro había pasado y a el le enseñaron que cosas tan delicadas debían tratarse en privado, y Ron… bueno Ron es… Ron por lo que no mostró signos de haberse dado cuenta del estado del ojiverde, o si lo noto no dijo nada quizás por no tener que rebajarse a hablar con el.

Luego de que terminaran Draco lo guió a su habitación para hablar.

-¿Qué rayos te paso?, estas echo polvo como si hubieras tenido un duelo y la peor parte te la hubieses llevado tu-

-No paso nada, solo que estaba probando algo y me salio mal- se invento el pelinegro.

-A mi si me puedes decir, ya sabes que tía Bella, me enseño Oclumancia- el pelinegro hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de la asesina de su padrino

-Bueno¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre Horcruxes?- el rubio miro extrañado al ojiverde, no podía creer que le preguntara por algo tan malvado, pero aun así respondió.

-Un Horcrux es un receptáculo para una parte de el alma, al parecer uno no puede morir si el horcrux no es destruido primero, una ves escuche a mi padre que el lord había hecho uno pero es un rumor entre el circulo de las sombras, aunque mi padre llego el día después de la resurrección del lord con signos de haber sido torturado, no solo con el cruciatas, sino con todo lo que te puedas imaginar y más, bueno la cosa es que cuando le preguntamos que fue lo que paso dijo que había cometido el peor error al darle la posesión más preciada del lord a la chica weasley, por que al lord no le gusto nada que destruyeran una parte de el, lo ultimo se le escapo a mi padre, pero deduzco que se refería a un Horcrux- harry analizo durante unos segundos la nueva información antes de responder, y pensándolo bien el diario de Riddle y la sombra del relicario tenían gran parecido

-Si, creo que tienes razón, el diario de Voldemort era un Horcrux y yo lo destruí, pero hay un problema, Voldemort hizo mas de un Horcrux, de hecho creo que son más de tres-

-Es imposible nadie a hecho jamás más de un Horcrux-

-Y acaso no te sabes como siempre empieza el discurso de Voldemort "yo que he logrado llegar más lejos que cualquier otro en mi camino a la inmortalidad…" y bla bla bla matemos aquí, torturemos allá, siempre es lo mismo- (n/a: harry sabe como son los discursos del lord por sus sueños).

-Pero si eso es cierto tendríamos un gran problema como sabremos cuales son los horcruxes o cuantos-

-Ya estoy en ello, pero hay buenas noticias por lo que se hay dos menos, la copa de Helga Hufflepuf que la destruyo el hermano de Sirius, y el relicario- harry saco los restos del relicario de su baúl y se los paso a Draco -y el relicario lo destruí yo anoche.

-Por eso estas como si te hubiese atacado un excreguto de cola explosiva-

* * *

El día de navidad Harry se despertó con un mal presentimiento, no podía explicarlo pero sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no le dio importancia era navidad y había que disfrutarla. Bajo junto a los demás al salón para abrir sus regalos, se sentó junto a Draco en el sofá, justo enfrente de sus respectivas pilas de regalos, las cuales tenían la misma cantidad de regalos, lo cual le extraño, por que el pensaba que ni los padres de Draco, ni sus amigos le regalarían algo, aunque su pila de regalos también había disminuido, no estaban los regalos de Ron, Ginny, y Sirius, tomo el primer regalo que era el acostumbrado paquete de la Señora Weasley, el pelinegro miro a su amigo y pudo ver en sus ojos la emoción, y la felicidad, lo que contrastaba con la gélida expresión de su rostro, la cual cambio a sorpresa al abrir el siguiente regalo que Harry identifico como el de la Señora Weasley, la cara del rubio cambio de sorpresa a confusión al sacar, el clásico sweater hecho a mano por la madre de Ron.

-lo hizo la madre de Ron- le comento el pelinegro a su amigo, el cual solo atino a hacer una mueca, pero en sus ojos se notaba felicidad.

Harry continuo con su tarea de abrir regalos, el de Hermione era (como si no lo esperase) un libro, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ojeo el índice y se dio cuenta que sabía la mayoría de los hechizos que allí salían, lo cual era una buena noticia ya que significaba que sus conocimientos eran lo suficientemente avanzados, el siguiente era un libro de plantas raras, exóticas, y extintas de parte de Luna y Neville, el regalo de los gemelos era un surtido de sus productos con una nota diciéndole que si necesitaba cualquier cosa que la pidiera, los pastelitos que parecían rocas eran de Hagrid, el regalo de Draco era una daga de plata con el dibujo de una serpiente en la empuñadura.

-la compre en el callejón Knocturn, corta lo que sea excepto la plata goblin, y la carne que corta la quema, así que ten cuidado y tenla siempre en su funda-

-gracias-

A las cinco Harry se preparaba para salir, había dejado que mucho tiempo pasara sin recuperar sus armas, y este era el momento perfecto, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en sus habitaciones disfrutando de sus regalos, la Señora Weasley había salido para ver a Fred y George al callejón. Luego de abrigarse bien y ponerse una capa se dirigió al cuarto de Draco, golpeo la puerta y espero a que el rubio abriera.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?- le interrogo el Slytherin luego de mirar el atuendo del pelinegro.

-Voy a salir-

-¿Qué acaso estas loco?-

-Quizás un poco, quiero que me cubras las espaldas-

-Te van a descubrir, y yo voy a estar en primera fila para verlo, pero te cubriré, aunque no te aseguro nada-

-Perfecto- y sin decir más salio en dirección a la salida de la mansión Black,

Luego se dirigió a un callejón, para no ser visto, se cubrió con la capucha, un remolino de fuego comenzó a cubrirlo para luego desaparecer, pero lo que el no se dio cuenta era que alguien se había agarrado de su capa.

* * *

Hermione se regresaba del baño cuando vio pasar a una figura oscura, cuando se acerco pudo notar que era Harry, sin saber porque lo siguió, vio que Harry salía de la casa, y antes de que la puerta se cerrara ella también salio¿Qué iba a hacer Harry fuera de la casa? no lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar, siguió a su amigo hasta un callejón en el que se detuvo, Hermione decidida a encararlo se acerco rápidamente a el y lo tomo de su capa para llamar su atención, pero un remolino de fuego los cubrió, para luego desaparecer de ese lugar.

* * *

En algún lugar de Inglaterra, en un cuarto oscuro se encontraba el Dark Lord más poderoso de todos los tiempos, acariciando a su mascota la serpiente Nagini, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y un mortifago entro corriendo, se arrodillo, y hablo rápido.

-señor lo encontramos, salio de donde quiera que se esconde- una sonrisa malvada se formo en su cadavérico rostro.

-excelente, forma un grupo ahora mismo partimos hacia allá-

-_esta ves Potter no se me escapara_- le siseo a su serpiente.

* * *

El salón de la mansión Potter lucía tan hermoso como siempre, no como la ultima vez que Harry lo recordaba, todo desordenado con personas llorando y otras Heridas, sangre y barro en el piso de madera.

-Buenas tardes Harry Potter¿en que le puede ser útil Blinky?, señor- le hablo con su voz chillona el servicial elfo.

-Oh nada por el momento Blinky solo vengo a retirar algo de bodega-

-¿Y quien es la hermosa joven?, amo Harry Potter- a Harry se le congelo la sangre, giro su cuerpo rogando a Dios a Merlín y a toda la descendencia de Griffindor, para que no fuese la persona que el pensaba, al girarse por completo el ojiverde vio cumplido sus temores, allí frente a el se encontraba su amiga aun sujetada de su capa y con el rostro petrificado en una mueca de sorpresa y terror, terror de perder la poca confianza que se había ganado del pelinegro.

-Harry… yo… yo no quería… te seguí al ver que salías… y tome tu capa para llamar tu atención…- la castaña miraba a todas direcciones mientras que se mordía el labio inferior.

-cálmate Hermione, solo vine a buscar algo-

-¿Dónde estamos¿y ese elfo¿Cómo nos aparecimos aquí?..-iba a continuar pero Harry la interrumpió sabiamente.

-cuando volvamos te explico como nos aparecimos, el resto te lo puede explicar Blinky-

-Blinky, esta es Hermione Granger, una amiga¿podrías responderle a las preguntas que te haga?-

-¡claro, amo Harry Potter, Blinky estará encantado de servir en lo que sea a la señorita Hermione Granger!-

El pelinegro bajo a la bodega en donde encontró a lo quedaba de su arsenal, tomo el maletín que contenía a su M-16 y salio, no necesitaba nada por ahora.

Cuando regreso vio que Hermione estaba en más confianza y le hacia preguntas a Blinky sobre si tenía sueldo o pensión asistencial.

-¿tienes seguro para accidentes del trabajo?- el elfo la miraba horrorizado.

-ya, Hermione deja a Blinky en paz, y si el tiene todos los beneficios, por los que preguntaste o preguntaras, aunque el no lo sepa-

-¡Harry!, por que no me dijiste sobre esto-

-Oh, creo que no era lo apropiado en el momento, debido a tu falta de protección, y la noche en que te la di había otros temas más urgente y yo quería dormir por un par de horas-

-sí tienes razón… ¿Qué tiene ese maletín?-

-cuando estemos en el cuartel, ahora marchémonos- acababa de terminar de decir la oración cuando una explosión se escucho cerca, demasiado cerca. Harry sintió una corta pero aguda punzada en su cicatriz, sí Voldemort estaba ahí.

-Hermione quédate adentro, Blinky protege a Hermione- y sin esperar la reacción de los nombrados partió a la salida de la casa, al salir se dio cuenta que la explosión había sido provocada por la destrucción de las barreras de la casa a manos de Voldemort que estaba con la varita apuntándolo desde lejos a la delantera de sus mortifagos, Harry no perdió tiempo y encanto unos leones de piedra que adornaban el jardín para que atacaran al Lord y sus mortifagos, pero Voldemort los destruyo con un movimiento de su varita, y luego con otro lanzo los escombros al pelinegro, Harry se protegió del ataque con un escudo dorado, saco su segunda varita y le lanzo una bola de fuego, esto tomo por sorpresa a Voldemort y solo atino a esquivarla, pero quemo parte de su capa y golpeo a un mortifago que no volvió a levantarse, el Lord furioso lanzo el peor de los maleficios, la maldición asesina.

El ojiverde lanzo un rayo rojo de su varita de acebo, el cual choco con el verde para formar la unión del priori incantatem, el lord inténtenlo por todos lo medio romper la conexión pero esta seguía firme, por su parte el pelinegro mantenía firmemente la conexión con una mano y con la otra invoco un relámpago de color azul que se dirigió directamente a Voldemort, cuando estaba a unos metros del mago oscuro este desapareció, el rayo se dirigió directamente a los mortifagos, los cuales intentaron protegerse con sus escudos pero la potencia del hechizo los derruyo provocando explosión, cuando el polvo se disipo había cuerpos de mortifagos regados por el jardín, de los cuerpos salía humo gris como si se hubiesen quemado, lo cual era muy probable, considerando que algunos todavía tenían las túnicas en llamas, solo había una figura en el jardín y era la de Lord Voldemort, que al ver que su plan no había dado resultado desapareció.

El joven mago se dio la vuelta para regresar a la mansión, en la puerta se encontraba mirándolo, cuando de repente ella grito.

-¡Cuidado!- el pelinegro no alcanzo a reaccionar, para esquivar la maldición que le había lanzado un mortifago desde el piso, ya se estaba preparando para recibirla cuando Hermione salto sobre el y ella recibió la maldición. Harry lanzo un desmaius al mortifago, para luego atender a Hermione que estaba tirada en el piso, con la boca sangrando. El ojiverde la tomo entre sus brazos, y verifico como estaba, se alegro de que la maldición no fuera la asesina, vio también que la castaña aun estaba conciente.

-´Mione vamos no te rindas te vas a poner bien¿Dónde te duele?- ella le señalo su estomago, Harry comenzó a aplicar todos los conocimientos que tenía de medimagía, ya había parado la hemorragia y reparado una costilla que se le había roto, la maldición que le había llegado a Hermione era una rompe Huesos especialmente fuerte, limpio la boca de Hermione con su capa y la llevo adentro, para poder atenderla mejor.

Una vez adentro mando a Blinky a que comprara unas pociones que necesitaba, luego tapo a su amiga con unas frazadas, ella estaba pálida y su temperatura era muy baja consecuencia de la perdida de sangre.

Harry sintió a la culpa carcomerle por dentro, por lo que le pudo haber pasado a su amiga, el sentimiento aumento cuando recordó que cuando estuvo en una situación parecida no pudo hacer nada, no sabría que hacer si perdía a Hermione al igual que a Ginny.

Para alivio de Harry y salud de Hermione, Blinky llego a los pocos minutos con las pociones,

Cuando Hermione se sintió mejor regresaron al cuartel de la orden, con un Harry con un sentimiento de culpa que lo carcomía por dentro que deseaba no volver a estar en la misma situación con un ser querido.

* * *

malo?? me da lo mismo yo solo quiero dormir, ah si alguien quiere criticar algo tome encuenta que actualise el ¿¿martes??, no me acuerdo, pero han pasado solo cuatro días, así que puede que ahora que no estoy muy lucido no me importe lo que digan pero mañana sí, ah sere, nunca pense que eras tan joven, yo creía que eras mayor, que lo pasen bien cuidense de las malas juntas, no conduscan si van a beber, usen condon y no le crean a ese que les dice que no pasa nada la primera vez, no comentan locuras, y cuiden a sus papas que algun día van a faltar y se van a lamentar de no haberles dicho que los querían, no copien en los examenes, amenos que sean de matematicas, no tomen en cuenta a escritores locos que estan seminconcientes.

xao Amoz y nadíe más si vivo solo en esta casa, y recuerden que solo soy un hombre.


	18. Cena de rencores y

Hola gracias por leerme de nuevo, aquí estoy a exactamente una semana… creo, mi memoria falla así que… ¿Qué iba a decir?... no lo se. Bueno gracias a:

Andromeda-170, Devil Lady Hitokiri, DnK, Gandalf Dumblemore, Kaito Seishiro, Lady Tomoe, Lord Grond,. Ludmy, Phoenix-DG, Rikimaru Black, Sehanine Moonbow, Shane Black Prince, Shani 3000, WpG, Zerion, arau, carolineSonPotter, lordaeglos, macamare, platudo, tukuchi, Argens Hebe, Elianita11,. Nadesiko049, danny1989, darksideofthehearth, erias velam, jeny black y por ultimo pero no menos importante tatis.

capitulo dedicado a Abby por aguantarme todos mis achaquez.

* * *

Capitulo 18: Cena de resentimientos y culpa.

Se aparecieron en el mismo oscuro callejón en el cual hace unas horas habían desaparecido, Hermione estaba apoyada en el, la aparición le había hecho mal, estaba algo pálida y no podía estar de pie sola, así que el pelinegro suspirando la tubo que llevar a la casa, una vez que estuvieron adentro, Harry miro en todas dirección para asegurarse de que no había nadie, cuando se convenció de que no había moros en la costa, comenzó a andar hacía el cuarto de Hermione, cuando paso por el reloj de la pared se dio cuenta que habían estado fuera por más de una hora, esto es malo muy malo murmuro, pensando que en un principio el viaje estaba planeado para medía hora máximo, siguió avanzando lo más rápido que podia, si se tomaba en cuenta que tenia que andar con un maletín en una mano y mejor amiga en la otra, fue un alivio cuando llegaron a la habitación de la castaña, el pelinegro dejo el maletín al lado de la puerta, para poder tener mayor libertad y llevar a su amiga a la cama, con cuidado le saco los zapatos y la metió dentro de la cama, había pensado que a lo mejor ella se sentiría mas cómoda en pijama, pero al ver que Hermione ya se había dormido no pudo sugerírselo, luego pensó en cambiarla pero no creía que su amiga se lo agradeciese, Ver los paños menores de una chica inconciente, no parece ser la mejor idea para conservarse sano, en un futuro. Una vez que se aseguro de que su amiga estuviese bien tapada, y que no necesitaba nada más salio corriendo hacía su cuarto, una vez allí dejo el maletín tomo las pociones que iba a necesitar y salio de nuevo al cuarto de su amiga, cuando llego vio que Hermione transpiraba y se movía mucho, dejo las pociones en la mesita de noche para poner la mano sobre la frente de la chica¡estaba ardiendo en fiebre!, así que convoco una vasija con agua y unos paños, sumergió los paños con el agua, tomo uno y lo estrujo, luego con delicadeza se lo puso en la frente de su amiga, la cual ya no se movía agitada como cuando el llego a la habitación, pero aun sudaba mucho, necesitaba darle una poción para la fiebre, aunque para eso necesitaba que su amiga despertase, no había otra forma de que pudiera tomarla.

-´Mione- le susurro en el oído, sabía que eso no bastaba pero Harry no quería despertarla.

-Vamos despierta- hablo esta vez en un tono más fuerte.

-mmpfh…- fue la respuesta de su amiga.

-´Mione- esta vez la sacudió un poco, provocando que su amiga saliera del letargo, cuando abrió los ojos miro a todos lados, asustada y confundida, seguramente la fiebre le estaría pasando la cuenta haciéndola ver alucinaciones.

-´Mione tienes que tomarte unas pociones- el ojiverde, le tomo la mano lo cual pareció calmar a la castaña porque ya no miraba en todas direcciones, solo lo miraba a el, Harry aprovecho eso para darle la poción para la fiebre, después de las muecas de asco de la chica, harry consiguió darle otras dos pociones para restaurar la sangre y los tejidos perdidos.

-Duerme que te hace falta luego hablaremos- dijo el pelinegro al percatarse de que Hermione seguía mirándolo.

-…Harry…- murmuro débilmente antes de quedar bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

Harry se quedo toda la tarde con su amiga vigilando que la temperatura no subiese. Era extraño que nadie se hubiese preocupado por ellos, quizás Draco hizo un buen trabajo manteniéndolos ocupados. El ataque de Voldemort lo tomo por sorpresa, ahora debería tener más cuidado por que perecía como si Voldemort supiera donde el estaba.

El pelinegro sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, miro a Hermione que lo miraba de una forma que el no pudo descifrar.

-Creo que es tiempo que hablemos- dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-¿Cómo nos aparecimos?- pregunta difícil, no podía responderla por el momento, a menos que quisiera explicar el como se hizo animado.

-No puedo decirlo aun- Hermione lo miro dolida, ella creía que el podía confiar en ella, pero trato de no pensar mucho en ello después de todo ella lo había defraudado y el recuerdo de la traición debía estar muy fresco en la mente de el pelinegro

-¿Qué es lo que fuiste a hacer a la casa de tus padres?- fue lo mejor que pudo hacer para no pensar en la confianza que le tenía su amigo.

-Este verano me quede por un tiempo allí, y se me quedaron algunas cosas que fui a buscar-

-¿Cómo es que Voldemort nos encontró tan rápido?-

-No lo se, pero creo que debe tener rastreada mi esencia mágica, con algún hechizo-

-´Mione quiero que me perdones, Voldemort y los mortifagos iban por mi, y al final…

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, no es tu culpa que esos maniáticos quieran matarte- Harry abrazo con cariño a su amiga.

-Sabes cuando te impacto sentí mucho miedo… no creo que hubiera soportado perderte.

Charlaron hasta que Hermione se quedo dormida, Harry vio que eran las siete de la tarde así que salio del cuarto de su amiga para dirigirse a la cocina, al llegar ahí no encontró a nadie, supuso que Draco estaría en su habitación, así que se dirigió allí, pero no lo encontró, busco en la biblioteca y tampoco estaba, lo busco por toda la casa y no lo encontró, bajo al salón para pensar un poco, llevaba apenas unos minutos sentado cuando escucho como se abría la puerta principal de la casa, para luego cerrarse, después escucho varios pasos seguidos de murmullos, el pelinegro saco su varita por precaución, la mantuvo oculta en las sombras pero apuntando hacía la puerta, cuando los murmullos se fueron intensificando, alguien abrió la puerta del otro lado, Harry tenso sus músculos, preparado para quien quiera que estuviera enfrente de el. El ojiverde se relajo cuando vio a la Señora Weasley, seguida por Draco y Ron que cargaban unas bolsas.

-Querido¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto la Señora Weasley cuando se percato de su presencia. Harry le lanzo una rápida mirada al Slytherin para tratar de entrar en su mente y averiguar que rayos se había inventado, el rubio se percato de lo que su amigo intentaba hacer y le permitió ver los recuerdos correspondientes.

-Sí, ya me encuentro mejor-

-¿Y Hermione?-

-Esta durmiendo creo que ya se esta recuperando de la gripe- Draco había hecho un encantamiento para imitar la voz de Hermione y la de el, para responder que estaban enfermos cuando la señora Weasley les pregunto cuando no pudo abrir las puertas de sus cuartos, para preguntarles si querían ir al callejón diagon.

Harry ayudo a hacer la cena junto con Ron y Draco, el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a hacer el "trabajo de los elfos" como el lo llamaba, pero no se demoro mucho en aprender algunas cosas para ayudar, tenían que apurarse por que la mayoría de los miembros de la orden iban a venir al igual que el Dumbledore, pues no tenía caso quedarse en Hogwarts cuando no había alumnos, por el regreso de Voldemort las familias de los alumnos querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos.

Harry iba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Hermione, el se había ofrecido para decirle que bajara a cenar, golpeo la puerta cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo¿Puedo pasar?-

-Sí…-

Abrió la puerta, cuando estuvo adentro pudo ver a su amiga que lo miraba por sobre un grueso libro que estaba leyendo a la luz de un fuego azul que estaba adentro de un frasco.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Sí-

-Bien ¿Entonces vas a bajar a cenar?-

-Sí, espérame afuera que ahora me cambio- el ojiverde asintió y salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta, mientras esperaba saco su varita para jugar un rato, conjuro unas chispas verdes y las hizo tomar diversas formas mientras sus pensamientos divagaban, una serpiente, un águila, un dragón, un fénix

-Que hermoso- no se había percatado que Hermione había salido de su cuarto.

-Son animales maravillosos- el pelinegro hizo un movimiento con su varita y el fénix desapareció en una ráfaga de fuego verde, Hermione al ver esto abrió los ojos como platos, algo había hecho clic en su cerebro y miraba a Harry sin poder creerlo.

-..Tu…no puede ser…- Harry miro a la castaña que esta expectante por su respuesta.

-Parece que te diste cuenta, entenderás que era algo difícil de explicar- Hermione asintió, aun sin poder creérselo.

-Será mejor que bajemos- la castaña asintió aun sin poder hablar.

Cuando llegaron la mayoría de los miembros de la orden ya estaban sentados, y la Señora Weasley estaba sirviendo la comida a los presentes, Harry tomo una silla y le ofreció galantemente el asiento a Hermione, esta se sentó dando las gracias, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado, en el espacio entre ella y Tonks que esta vez llevaba el cabello de color rubio con mechas rojas.

-¡Harry! Que guapo estas, cada vez que te veo estas mejor-

-Gracías tu también estas hermosa, el rubio te sienta bien- el ojiverde le dedico una sonrisa seductora y le guiño un ojo, a lo cual Tonks le sonrió alegre, de repente Harry sintió una peligrosa mirada posarse en el, se dio vuelta lentamente aun con una sonrisa en sus labios para mirar a su ex-profesor mirarle con el seño fruncido.

-Tranquilo Remus, que se que es tuya- el hombre lobo se sonrojo notoriamente al igual que Tonks. El ojiverde rió alegremente al ver sus reacciones, cuando giro su cabeza para decirle a Draco si le podía pasar las papas se encontró con un par de ojos color miel que lo miraban extrañados, el pelinegro sonrió.

-´Mione tu también estas hermosa- le susurro al oído sonrió al ver como la castaña se sonrojaba, y sonrió aun más cuando vio la mirada celosa de Ron.

-Harry ¿le estas diciendo a Granger que no esta tan mal?, sí es así debo decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo, si no fuera porque la miraste primero…- lo ultimo lo dijo medio en broma, pero eso no le callo nada bien a Ron, que en un arrebato de furia saco su varita y apunto a Draco.

-¡Callate sucio mortifago, o te haré callar a punta de mi varita!- Draco saco su varita en el siguiente segundo en el que Ron saco la suya.

-¿Quién tu?, por favor si ni siquiera puedes pronunciar un hechizo bien- esto fue el colmo para el pelirrojo así que le lanzo el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente, pero el cual no alcanzo a impactar al rubio ya que se desintegro en el aire, efecto de un rayo negro que salio de la varita de cierto pelinegro.

-¡Potter no te metas maldito traidor!-

Albus Dumbledore miraba la escena preocupado, su plan de espiar a Harry con sus amigos había fallado, y lo peor era que los antes inseparables amigos se peleaban y cultivaban odio para el otro en sus corazones, pero puede que el obtenga provecho de la situación, si era lo suficientemente inteligente y movia los hilos necesarios…

-…No me hables de traición Ron, no eres el más adecuado- la frialdad con la que hablo el pelinegro dejo sin palabras por unos momentos al menor de los weasley, pero el rencor y el odio eran más fuertes.

-¿Quién es el más adecuado, tu, el-que-se-junta-con-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y mortifagos¿tu que tuviste la culpa de la muerte de mi hermana?- un silencio de muerte se apodero de la mesa, ese había sido un golpe muy bajo, y la tensión parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, los ojos de Harry brillaban con tal intensidad que parecía que era fuego verde, el pelinegro agito varita como un látigo en contra del menor de los Weasley, Ron salio volando, para cuando choco contra la pared, el ojiverde ya había salido corriendo de la sala.

Hermione encontró a Harry en la habitación de Sirius, luego de salir corriendo detrás de el, el pelinegro estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo, tenía los ojos brillosos, Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama, y tomo la mano del ojiverde.

-Sabes que lo que dijo es mentira-

-Sí…- aunque sentía un gran peso en su estomago

-Harry mírame, tu no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de Ginny-

-Lo se, es solo que… me siento tan mal por no haber podido hacer nada-

-No podías, ni uno de nosotros podía hacer algo-

-Sí… solo quiero que no vuelva a pasar, hoy yo pensé que me moría cuando te llego la maldición…¿y si hubiese sido la maldición asesina?-

-Pero no paso nada, y no va a volver a pasar- dijo tratando de convencerse también a ella, Harry la abrazo, y así se quedaron por un buen rato hasta que Hermione rompió el abrazo.

-Ya es tarde, mañana será otro día- Harry asintió.

* * *

Figuras con túnicas oscuras y mascaras blancas avanzaban por las calles de un pueblo, junto a ellos desfilaban docenas de seres grotescos, mitad hombres mitad lobos, los licántropos no estaban completamente transformados, pero la gravedad de su enfermedad los hacía querer la sangre y carne humanas con la misma intensidad como si estuvieran transformados. Uno de los mortifagos levanto su varita en dirección a la puerta de una casa, haz de luz salio de su varita haciendo volar la puerta, un par de hombres lobo entraron en la casa, los gritos de una mujer mientras era comida viva por uno de ellos, se oyeron por todo el pueblo, dando la alarma a las casas vecinas, las luces de todas las casas se prendieron y la gente comenzó a salir de sus casas, esa fue la señal para el resto de los licántropos, sangre, gritos, y terror, fue la cosecha de los licántropos, mientras que algunos mortifagos se entretenían con algunas mujeres del pueblo, otro par hechizo al padre de una familia con la maldición imperius para que violase y matase a su hija de diez años, enfrente de su familia que estaban petrificados, luego todos fueron torturados y asesinados de la manera más cruel, los otros mortifagos elevaban los cuerpos de los inocentes muggles y les prendían fuego en el aire para luego aventarlos en contra de las casas y estas se comenzaran a quemar, fuego…, fuego, gritos, y sangre, una mezcla horrible, pero que era el mejor de los manjares para el Dark Lord que miraba complaciente el trabajo hecho por sus mortifagos, le encantaba el hedor a sangre y muerte, aun mejor si era la sangre y la muerte de asquerosos muggles, como su asqueroso padre, observo como unos hombres lobo se peleaban por el cuerpo de una niña que no tendría mas de cinco años, miro hacia donde un par de sus mortifagos violaban a dos muchachas, los gritos de miedo y terror que proferían las niñas al ser violentadas y arrebatadas de su dignidad y pureza era música para sus oídos, miro a otro par de sus mortifagos que jugaban un juego macabro de tenis en el cual un niño era la pelota, y era impulsado violentamente por la fuerza de las varitas de sus súbditos, Lucius le lanzaba acido a los muggles, Avery los hacía explotar miembro por miembro, Yaxley, junto con otro mortifago estiraban a la gente por sus extremidades asta sacarles los brazos y las piernas, miro a Bella que parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo, mientras mantenía a un muggle vivo con un hechizo, con su otra mano en la que tenía un cuchillo, se lo clavaba en el pecho, rasgaba su piel cortaba sus genitales, desgarraba los músculos del pobre hombre, hacía todo esto mientras cataba una siniestra canción, acompañada de los desgarradores gritos del hombre. Sí excelente noche de cacería solo faltaba el broche de oro, levanto su varita, al cielo.

-¡MORSMORDRE!- grito, y la marca tenebrosa se formo en el aire.

Harry despertó sudando frió, lo primero que hizo fue correr a vomitar al baño, aun no se acostumbraba a ver esas masacres, ni tampoco creía que en un futuro cercano eso fuera posible, y lo peor es que cada vez eran peores sus visiones, más vividas, más reales… casi podía sentir el olor a carne quemada… vomito de nuevo, trato de no pensar en eso, volvió a su cuarto, abrió el baúl negro, y saco el pensadero, comenzó la larga tarea de dejar los recuerdos de sus visiones, esto le servía no solo para mantenerse cuerdo, sino para después poder estudiar los movimientos de Voldemort y sus mortifagos, cuando termino se fijo que Hedwing tenía un sobre en el pico.

* * *

Disfruten de la vida que es corta, para que no os lamentéis cuando hayan pasado los años y seáis mayores, y recuerden que la magia más poderosa es el amor, por que por amor las cosas que son imposibles parecen posibles, por amor se pierde el miedo a morir, por amor se creo la vida, el amor lo vence todo.

>Amoz gracias por el apoyo y la ayuda ana


	19. Oscuridad en King Cross

Hola! como estan, espero que bien.., yo no tanto e tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero q les importa a ustedes, me siento triste, tengo menos reviews q el cap anterior, ni siquiera llegamos al cien!, ah pero q le vamos a hacer.

HERGRANGER: no a draco no le gusta hermione, lo que pasa es que aunque se haya vuelto "buenito", a el todabía le gusta molestar a los demas, y se fijo que Ron estaba enojandose, así que mejor que fastidiar al menor de los Weasley para cerrar con broche de oro la cena, ña señora weasley quiere a harry como un hijo, pero lo que ha sucedido con su hija y lo que le ha dicho dumbledore la tienen confundida, y prefiere no actuar, de los sueños, a lo mejor me exprese mal, harry vio un ataque en vivo y en directo, espero que sigas mandandome review, Gracias.

el capi tiene algo de accion, un poquito para que no se aburran

* * *

Capitulo 19: oscuridad en King Cross

Hedwing dejo la carta sobre la mesita de noche y después salio volando por la ventana, curioso, el estaba seguro que había dejado la ventana cerrada, tomo el sobre con precaución, aun estaban frescas las imágenes del ataque realizado por Voldemort, abrió el sobre, y vio la carta la cual decía:

Sr. Potter:

Le comunico que las negociaciones con los licántropos han fracasado, los clanes de vampiros también han cortado las relaciones para unirse a el ejercito del Dark Lord, mis informantes me han dicho que el innombrable planea un ataque con sus nuevas tropas, debe tener cuidado su blanco principal sigue siendo usted.

Se despide

Vlad Stroff.

Se había olvidado que hechizo a su lechuza para que Vlad pudiera mandarle informes sobre las negociaciones con las criaturas mágicas, las cuales por cierto habían fracasado, tratando de no pensar se acostó para intentar dormir algo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto temprano arreglo sus cosas, por que ese día volverían a Hogwarts, bajo por las escaleras con su baúl cuando llego a la puerta principal lo dejo ahí junto a la jaula de Hedwing, la cual no había vuelto aun, pero el estaba seguro que lo encontraría en Hogwarts.

Cuando ya estuvo en la cocina se sirvió leche con cereales, mientras comía su desayuno se puso a pensar sobre los Horcruxes, tenía que encontrar el siguiente lo más rápido posible, estaba pensando en eso cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando a paso al resto de los habitantes del numero doce de grimnauld place, todos excepto la señora Weasley que se encontraba en una misión para Dumbledore.

-Hola Harry- saludo su amiga.

-Hola Hermione, Draco- el rubio le devolvió el saludo cuando estuvo sentado a su lado.

Ron solo se limito a mirarlo desafiante a lo que el pelinegro respondió levantando una ceja, el pelirrojo apretó los puños y se le podía ver una vena palpitando en su frente, Hermione al percatarse de esto intento calmar a Ron pero una lechuza entro volando y se puso en frente de ella con el periódico, Hermione intento evadirla pero la lechuza se puso a revolotear sobre su cabeza, solo paro cuando Hermione le grito que ya le iba a pagar, Hermione dejo un Knut en la bolsa de cuero que traía la lechuza y le quito un poco violentamente el periodico, esto pareció calmar un poco los ánimos de Ron.

-¡No puede ser!- grito la castaña. Todos voltearon a verla, Hermione tenía el profeta, y miraba la primera pagina, la castaña dio vuelta el periódico y se los mostró. Una foto cubría toda la primera plana en la que salía la prision de los magos Azkaban y sobre ella el titular:

"FUGA EN MASA EN AZKABAN, PRESOS Y DEMENTORES SE HAN UNIDO AL INNOMBRABLE"

Hermione abrió el profeta y leyó en voz alta

-hace apenas unas horas Azkaban a sido asaltada por mortifagos, y el mismísimo quien-ustedes-saben, esto nos lo informo uno de los tres aurors que sobrevivieron al ataque, de los treinta que custodian la prisión. Los presos como todos saben la mayoría son peligrosos mortifagos, los presos junto a los Dementores que aun eran leales al ministerio se agregaron a las fuerzas del innombrable-

-préstamelo Hermione- le pidió el ojiverde, y se puso a leer el diario, la mitad era sobre la fuga de Azkaban, y la otra mitad eran tonterías escritas por Rita Sketter.

Harry comía su desayuno mientras completaba un puzzle, que salía en la parte de atrás del profeta, de pronto se fija en una pequeña nota que estaba en la parte superior, al lado de la noticia del eclipse total de sol. Era sobre un nuevo modelo de escoba de la misma empresa que fabrica las saetas de fuego, según la noticia eran de edición limitada y eran dos veces más rápidas que la saeta. Paso el resto del desayuno fantaseando como sería si el tuviese esa escoba, pero aunque fuera mejor el apreciaba más la suya por que fue un regalo de Sirius.

El señor Weasley llego a la cocina y los apuro para que terminásemos, si no queríamos perder el tren. Salieron todos, y en ultimo lugar el pelinegro, afuera los esperaba Kingsley al lado de un auto.

-el ministerio nos a facilitado este auto, por cierto Harry, el ministro estaría encantado de hablar contigo uno de estos días-

-creo que no hay problema, si es que Dumbledore lo deja entrar a Hogwarts-

-bien vamos- dijo el señor weasley- Kingsley abrió la maleta y todos dejaron sus baúles y sus respectivas jaulas, luego subieron al auto que estaba mágicamente ampliado, fácilmente cabían seis personas sin apretujones en la parte de atrás.

El viaje paso volando para Harry ya se encontraban en el la estación King Cross haciendo fila para poder entrar en el anden 9 ¾.

-primero irán Ron y Hermione con Kingsley, y después Harry y Draco- hablo el señor Weasley.

Harry miro como Ron y Hermione corrían hacía la barrera acompañados de Kingsley, para luego desaparecer, luego de unos segundos el comenzó a avanzar seguido por Draco, cuando atravesó la barrera Kingsley los escolto por el anden que en esos momentos se encontraba repleto de alumnos y de sus familias, el señor Weasley iba detrás de ellos cerrando la fila, cuando llegaron junto al tren el señor Weasley se alejo unos metros con su hijo para hablar con el. El pelinegro miraba extrañado el anden presentía que algo andaba mal pero no podía descubrir que, miro su reloj para ver si había peligro pero no vio la luz roja, pero aun así no se tranquilizo miro en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar algo que estuviera mal, hasta que lo vio, una figura encapuchada medio escondida en las sombras vigilaba los movimientos de los magos, el ojiverde vio a otras dos figuras junto a la que los vigilaba, de repente la figura hace una seña a alguien que estaba fuera del alcance visual del pelinegro, Harry sigue con la vista la trayectoria de la señal y al final de esta se encuentra con la figura de Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Draco!-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira- el rubio palideció cuando fijo su vista en lo que el ojiverde le estaba señalando, Draco iba a decir algo pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra por que el cielo se solivio oscuro y Malfoy convoco la marca tenebrosa en el aire, los presente miraron el cielo donde el sol era tapado por la luna y la marca tenebrosa brillaba anunciando la presencia del los seguidores de Voldemort. Al instante después en que la marca fuese conjurada numerosas figuras encapuchadas salieron de la oscuridad a gran velocidad para atacar a la gente.

Harry había sacado su varita en el mismo momento en el que el sol se oculto, preparado para repeler el ataque, pero lo que no previo fue que una de las figuras encapuchadas se le lanzara a gran velocidad, el pelinegro solo atino a lanzarle un encantamiento de desarme, lo que paro a la figura pero no la derribo, el encapuchado se saco la capa dejando ver a una mujer de un rostro con una tez pálida, cabello liso y negro como la noche, unos ojos violetas que hipnotizaban, y unos labios rojos que formaban una sonrisa y dejaban ver dos colmillos de tamaño anormal.

-_¡lumus solem!-_ grito contra de la vampiro, y aunque lo pudo conjurar no verbalmente la intención del pelinegro era alertar a los demás de lo que se estaban enfrentando

La vampiro esquivo el rayo de el ojiverde pero no tubo la misma suerte con otro que fue conjurado desde su espalda, Harry miro a el campo de batalla en que se había convertido la estación, Draco luchaba con un mortifago de cabello rubio, que el pelinegro identifico como Yaxley, más allá Ron y el señor Weasley luchaban con un vampiro, Hermione luchaba contra un mortifago enorme que se movía lentamente pero lanzaba hechizos con gran potencia. Harry no se había dado cuenta pero Lucius Malfoy se había acercado a el.

-¿Por qué no nos entretenemos un poco Potter?-

-Ah, Lucius es bueno verte espero que no sea la ultima- Harry le lanzo una bola de fuego la cual fue desviada por el rubio y golpeo en la espalda de un mortifago.

-_¡Crucio!_- el pelinegro esquivo el rayo con facilidad.

-¡Uy¿pero que te hecho yo para que me trates así?-

-_¡Crucio!- _

-que carácter¿acaso no tienes sentido del humor?, creo que el besar la túnica de Voldie te pone de mal humor.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_- el ojiverde esquivo con gran agilidad la maldición asesina y le lanzo un rayo dorado en contra del patriarca de la familia Malfoy, el rayo le impacto de lleno haciendo que el rubio saliera despedido formando un arco en el aire, para luego caer con un golpe seco.

-Ves eso pasa por que son tan tontos para intentar matarme- Harry se dio vuelta para ir a pelear a otro lado pero tubo que rodar unos metros por el suelo para esquivar el ataque de un vampiro, al cual se le unió otro y una pareja de mortifagos cuando el ojiverde se levanto del piso.

-Harry Potter- hablo el vampiro pelirrojo con voz increíblemente fría.

-Presente- Harry levanto el brazo como si estuviese en clases, el vampiro entornó los ojos no podía creer que un humano le faltase el respeto, de la varita de los mortifagos salieron chispas y el otro vampiro el cual tenía el cabello rubio lo miraba entre divertido y enojado.

-Harry Potter entrégate por las buenas o nos veremos en la obligación de atacarte- volvió a hablar el vampiro pelirrojo.

-pero si no hay pelea no es divertido- el vampiro rubio sonrió, pero era sonrisa fría.

-que así sea- dijo el pelirrojo a la vez que se lanzaba en contra del ojiverde.

Harry observo como si de una cámara lenta se tratase como el vampiro pelirrojo se le lanzaba seguido de dos maldiciones conjuradas por los mortifagos, rápidamente invoco la espada de las sombras, le lanzo una bola de fuego al vampiro, dio una voltereta por el piso con la espada reenvió las maldiciones al vampiro rubio, luego lanzo un remolino de fuego en contra de los mortifagos, luego el tiempo volvió a correr de manera normal, los vampiros esquivaron los hechizos no así los mortifagos los cuales fueron a parar un par de metros más allá totalmente calcinados, pero inmediatamente fueron remplazados por otro mortifago y un vampiro de cabellos negros, y así comenzó una batalla donde los vampiros atacaban a gran velocidad al pelinegro, este los esquivaba o trataba de cortarlos o quemarlos, y el mortifago le lanzaba maldiciones a gran velocidad, pero que eran esquivadas o reenviadas a los vampiros.

* * *

Luna se acababa de desarmar a un mortifago y se dirigió hacía donde Draco luchaba contra dos mortifagos al mismo tiempo.

-_¡Confundus!-_ el rayo lanzado por Luna le dio en la cabeza a un mortifago, el cual se sacudió la cabeza y luego miro donde su compañero.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_- el mortifago cayo al piso indudablemente muerto.

-_¡Desmaius!_- el mortifago confundido cayo desmallado por obra de Draco.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- le pregunto la Ravenclaw al rubio de Slytherin.

-No lo se nos separamos cuando comenzó la pelea, vamos a buscarlo- los dos empezaron a correr entre los hechizos y lanzando uno que otro para ayudar en algunas peleas, es así como llegaron hasta donde Hermione la cual tenía un corte en la mejilla pero había cinco mortifagos tirados en el piso.

-¡Hermione!- le grito la rubia.

-¡Luna¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Haz visto a Harry?-

-no lo he visto desde hace unos minutos pero estaba peleando aquí cerca- dijo señalando hacía su derecha.

-entonces vamos- dijo Draco.

Corrieron de nuevo por entre maldiciones, y se detuvieron de vez en cuando por uno que otro mortifago que quería enfrentarlos, corrieron unos metros más hasta que Luna grito.

-¡Hay esta!- dijo señalando donde el ojiverde se encontraba luchando, tenía el pelo más revuelto, tenía un corte en la ceja derecha y su ropa estaba en algunas partes algo chamuscada, peleando en contra de el se encontraban los mismos tras vampiros pero el de pelo negro tenía la mitad de su cara quemada, detrás de los vampiros había cinco cuerpos calcinados, dos decapitados y uno que parecía que las entrañas le hubiesen explotado, todos obras del ojiverde.

El vampiro que tenía la cara quemada se lanzo a gran velocidad en contra de Harry, pero el pelinegro se le adelanto y antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarle tenía la cabeza volando por los aires.

-creo que mañana eso va a doler- bromeo el pelinegro con los vampiros, los cuales al ver que ya no les quedaban muchas posibilidades se lanzaron a atacar al pelinegro con aun más fuerza y velocidad.

-Creo que deberíamos ayudarlo- sugirió Luna al ver que el ojiverde se encontraba cansado y ya no esquivaba tan bien los ataques de los vampiros.

-Sí, vamos- dijo Hermione, he inmediatamente se pusieron a correr hacia el ojiverde, pero iban en la mitad del camino y se escucharon varios "cracks" a lo largo de la plataforma.

-¡Son los aurores!- alguien grito.

Pero en vez de que los mortifagos y los vampiros se comenzaran a retirar, se volvieron más agresivos. Un grupo de unos veinte mortifagos liderados por Lucius Malfoy se dirigió donde Harry se encontraba peleando, ellos intentaron detenerlos pero fueron rapidamente reducidos y petrificados, obligándolos a ver la lucha entre el pelinegro el grupo de mortifagos.

* * *

Harry se encontraba débil había consumido gran parte de su energía física tratando de esquivar a los vampiros, y de su magia ni hablar, nunca había sostenido una pelea por tanto tiempo y ocupando hechizos tan avanzados, por eso se preocupo cuando vio al grupo de mortifagos, pero sintió terror cuando vio como atacaban a sus amigos, y cada uno caía al suelo. Luego los mortifagos se comenzaron a acercarse a el, y Harry sintió que el odio y la ira se apoderaban de su cuerpo, levanto su varita y lanzo el único hechizo que el pensó que podía ayudarlo.

-_¡Custos Caliginosus!-_ una nube de color negro salio de su varita, la nube comenzó a condensarse y a tomar forma, luego de unos segundos ya no estaba la formas amorfa de una nube, sino que ahora en su lugar se encontraba un lobo hecho de un material que no era liquido ni gas, de color negro, y tenía ojos rojos como la sangre, era el hechizo que había aprendido del libro de Slytherin. El ojiverde mando a que atacara a los mortifagos, los cuales trataron de huir pero el lobo les dio alcance con sus fauces tenebrosas, solo quedaba Malfoy junto a otro mortifago de pie, además de los vampiros, pero cuando el lobo fue a atacarlos este se desvaneció en el aire.

Harry se encontraba de rodillas tubo que deshacer el conjuro, por que sus fuerzas ya no le daban para más, su vista era borrosa, vio como los vampiros y Malfoy y el otro mortifago se acercaban corriendo hacía el intento lebantar su varita pero parecía que en esos momentos pesaba una tonelada, solo escucho que alguien conjuraba el hechizo aturdidor, antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.

* * *

Cuando el pelinegro volvió en si lo primero que noto fue que se encontraba en suelo de una especie de mazmorra oscura y fría, se sentía débil al parecer el ultimo hechizo fue demasiado para el, se paro intento dar unos pasos pero se dio cuenta que tenía unos grilletes con cadenas pegadas a la pared, en los tobillos y muñecas.

-que demonios…- estaba descalzo, no sabía donde estaba pero este lugar no le gustaba para nada, intento desaparecerse pero por alguna razón no podía.

-veo que despertaste- hablo una voz fría.

-Voldemort, debí suponerlo- dijo al identificar al hombre que estaba frente a el.

-sabes toda la comunidad mágica esta como loca buscándote, pero tu al igual que yo sabemos que nunca te encontraran-

-cuanto tiempo…- pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba saber que había pasado.

-dos días- parecía que el gasto de energía había sido mayor de lo que el creía.

-¿Por qué no estoy…?-

-muerto…, porque te tengo una oferta- lo interrumpió el dark lord.

-¿Qué clase de oferta?-

-únete a mi, tendras lo que quieras, poder, mujeres, dinero, respeto…-

-nunca primero muerto-

-sabía que dirías eso, _¡Crucio!_- el dolor como de miles agujas clavando cada centímetro de su piel, junto al de cientos de cuchillos incandescentes clavándose y rasgando su cuerpo, todos los tipos de dolores que se podían experimentar, los otorgaba la cruciatas, Voldemort no levanto hasta que pasaron diez minutos, en toda la tortura Harry no había dado signos de sentir dolor excepto por que tenía los puños apretados. Cuando la tortura termino, Harry se desplomo en el suelo.

-y bien que opinas ahora-

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-

-_¡Crucio!-_

* * *

_O.o que paxo, deje el capi hasta ahi, si jajajaj, para que harry sufra con la cruciatus hasta el siguiente capi, no enserio, es que me aburri de escribir por hoy y creo que esta bien con eso, eso lo digo yo, por que se que ustedes quieren mas, pero no soy un super escritor, el capi lo termine recien así que esta sin editar, como todos, me avisan si encuentran algun error, si me contradigo en alg, y porfis ideas, que me quedo corto, y no quiero ser como los escritores que no actualizan nunca..._

_  
xao Amoz _


	20. Incertidumbre

**desde el sabado q estoy tratando de subir este cap, pero ff, no me dejaba, bien las esenas de este cap van en paralelo por si alguien se confunde con el cambio de personajes**

**por peticion de algunas de mis lectoras hice la tortura de harry lo más corta y menos dolorosa posible...**

**ia no los molesto más**

**xao **

**Amoz**

**dejen review **

* * *

**Anteriormente en el fénix negro**:

-únete a mi, tendras lo que quieras, poder, mujeres, dinero, respeto…-

-nunca primero muerto-

-sabía que dirías eso, _¡Crucio!_- el dolor como de miles agujas clavando cada centímetro de su piel, junto al de cientos de cuchillos incandescentes clavándose y rasgando su cuerpo, todos los tipos de dolores que se podían experimentar, los otorgaba la cruciatas, Voldemort no levanto hasta que pasaron diez minutos, en toda la tortura Harry no había dado signos de sentir dolor excepto por que tenía los puños apretados. Cuando la tortura termino, Harry se desplomo en el suelo.

-y bien que opinas ahora-

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-

-_¡Crucio!-_

* * *

Capitulo 20: Incertidumbre

Morir… era lo único que Harry quería en esos momentos, cualquier cosa antes de sentir aquel dolor, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba bajo los efectos de la maldición cruciatus, por eso cuando los efectos de la maldición cesaron, sintió un gran alivio, pero aunque la maldición ya no estaba, el dolor permanecía.

-Piensa mi oferta, tienes mucho que ganar y nada que perder-

-Vete al infierno- el pelinegro le escupió desde el suelo

-_¡Crucio!_-

Esta vez la maldición solo duro unos segundos pero para su cuerpo adolorido fue como horas de tortura.

Harry estaba tirado en el frió piso como una muñeca de trapo, intento levantarse pero sus fuerzas no le daban para más, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero la oscura mazmorra se había vuelto más oscura, supuso que ya era de noche. Lentamente se levanto, y observo la mazmorra, estaba hecha de piedra negra pulida y en las paredes estaban grabadas gran cantidad de runas, paso su mano por la pared y sintió un escalofrió, magia tenebrosa, probablemente para asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar, miro sus cadenas, y vio que tenían un metro y medio de largo, suficiente para quitarle la varita a un mortifago si le daban la oportunidad.

Pero esa oportunidad no llego, por que los mortifagos cuando venían a torturarlo lo hacían de una distancia prudente, pero las torturas de los mortifagos no eran nada comparadas con las de Voldemort, solo había un mortifago el cual tenía la mente tan podrida para aplicar semejantes suplicios.

-Hola Potter¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato?- hablo una espantosa voz femenina desde las sombras.

-Bellatrix- la cruciatus de los otros mortifagos eran nada comparadas con las largas sesiones de tortura que le aplicaba la asesina de su padrino.

-Tomare eso como un sí, el lord quiere que te doblegues y que te unas a el, y como te negaste por las buenas, será por las malas- se acerco arrastrando una caja metálica con perillas y cables que le sobresalían, Harry vio que tenía prendidas unas luces eléctricas¿Qué hacía una mortifaga con un artefacto muggle?, nada bueno tratándose de Bellatrix.

-Eres afortunado Potter- Harry no contesto no quería seguirle el juego.

-¿no vas a preguntar por que?..., bueno yo te lo diré, serás a la primera persona que torturo con mi maquina de electrochoques, el Lord amablemente me la regalo para que jugáramos un rato- Harry palideció, una vez cuando vivía con los dursley se electrocuto tratando de arreglar la conexión eléctrica, ya que el marrano de su tío lo mando a el a arreglarla por que no quería gastar dinero en técnico.

-vamos a ver- la mortifaga agarro los cables con una mano y con la otra arreglo los controles, luego tomo su varita y apunto al pelinegro.

-_¡Aguamenti!_- El chorro de agua lo tomo desprevenido, apenas salia de su confusión cuando vio como Bellatrix soltaba los cables al suelo donde se había formado un pequeño charco de agua, cuando los cables chocaron con el agua saltaron chispas, y el corazón del ojiverde se detuvo, y al momento siguiente miles de watts atravesaron su cuerpo, un calor infernal y sacudidas repetidas se dieron a lugar unidos de la horrible risa la mortifaga, la autora del aquel dolor que estaba atravesando por el cuerpo del joven, luego de unos minutos la mortifaga decidió que ya era suficiente y detuvo la tortura.

-sabes esto es entretenido, pero el Lord te quiere vivo así que pasaremos a otra cosa, _¡Crucio!-_

* * *

Hace casi un mes que el niño-que-vivió había sido secuestrado por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la comunidad mágica estaba conmocionada, el ministerio y la orden del fénix se habían encargado de su búsqueda, pero los constantes y cada vez peores ataques del señor tenebroso, los obligo a disminuir la intensidad de su búsqueda y destinar gente a combatir. Parecía que la ausencia de Harry Potter había apagado la llama de la esperanza de los corazones de la comunidad mágica, todos sabían que si el joven Potter no estaba muerto, lo estaría muy pronto, pero aun quedaba luz en los corazones más fuertes, en aquellos que conocieron, al la persona que estaba detrás de la imagen del héroe que todos creían, corazones como el de Hermione Granger. La joven miraba desde una de las tantas ventanas que tenía el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, a pesar de que su vista estaba en los jardines del colegio ella no estaba viendo eso, ella estaba recordando los momentos que había vivido con su amigo, su vista se poso en el sauce boxeador, y recordó los eventos ocurridos en su tercer año, los dementores, su pequeña aventura con el gira tiempo, como ayudaron a escapar a Sirius, como tuvieron que dejar escapar a la rata, la que después ayudo al regreso de Lord Voldemort…, ella nunca lo había visto pero solo la descripción que les hizo Harry le ponía los pelos de punta, pero durante este año estuvo peleando en su contra, en los mismos jardines que ella miraba, aquel ser era horrible mucho peor de lo que lo describía Harry, la maldad que se respiraba en su presencia, el odio que irradiaba su mirada…, no sabía como era que Harry podía darle la cara y enfrentarle en tantas ocasiones, una vez se lo dijo a Ron, pero el le dijo que era por que el también era un mago tenebroso y que por eso no le temía, pero ella sabía que no, no pasabas cinco años al lado de una persona para no saber como era, menos si esa persona era alguien tan especial como Harry…

-¡Granger!- le llamo una voz fría.

-¿que pasa Malfoy?- con Malfoy se habían acercado por Harry pero ninguno de los dos confiaba plenamente en el otro, ella no le terminaba de creer esa historia de que el no quería ser mortifago, cuando desde que lo conocía, el alardeaba de eso, recordó la vez que se lo encontraron en el bosque luego de la final del mundial de quidditch. Por su parte el rubio no confiaba en ella, si una vez pudo traicionar la amistad de Harry también podría volver a hacerlo.

-el director quiere verte- desde que Harry había sido secuestrado por el Innombrable el director los llamaba a ella y a los miembros de la orden para discutir como solucionar los problemas que le daba el bastardo de Voldemort.

Draco vio como la castaña se alejaba en dirección al despacho del director, el ya no confiaba en las decisiones del director, ni del ministerio, lo único que estaban haciendo era tratar de aguantar los ataques de Voldemort, al menos Harry había estado destruyendo los horcruxes para poder matar a Voldemort y en el camino se había encargado de cuantos mortifagos pudo, y el lo iba a ayudar, pero el maldito bastardo lo había capturado, y el no podía hacer nada estando encerrado en Hogwarts, el no podía desaparcesrse como lo hacía Harry, ni tampoco tenía la habilidad para enfrentarse a varios mortifagos a la vez, pero estaba mejorando, con Longbottom, y la lunatica habían estado practicando, claro que sin alguien que les enseñase avanzaban muy poco, por eso el había estado estudiando y practicando nuevos hechizos, y hablando de eso tenía que ir a entrenar con ellos.

* * *

Luna se encontraba en el pasillo que estaba detrás del espejo, junto con Neville, desde que Harry no estaba ellos dos se habían acercado mucho, y ella veía en el a alguien más que un amigo, pero el secuestro de Harry y los constantes ataques de Voldemort los tenían demasiado ocupados, como para pensar en eso.

Neville miraba donde estaba sentada Luna, desde que se la presentaron le pareció una buena persona, algo distraída, pero excelente bruja al final, y durante este mes habían estado muy unidos, y el había descubierto muchas cosas de ella, cosas maravillosas, pero estaba lo de Harry el se sentía un poco culpable, por que Harry estaba Merlin sabe donde, con Voldemort haciéndole Dios sabe que cosas, y el aquí haciendo nada.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore miraba a los miembros de la Orden discutir, últimamente no podían llegar a ninguna solución, y los ataques de Tom eran cada vez peores, y lo peor era que no solo ocurrían en Inglaterra sino en el resto de Europa, Severus le había dicho que Tom estaba acaparando seguidores en otros países, y donde tenían mayores adeptos era en Alemania y Italia, y aunque la orden del fénix tenía gente en el extranjero no era suficiente, debían hacer algo pronto o Voldemort les ganaría.

* * *

-¿y bien?- hablo la voz de Lord Voldemort.

-y bien que estupido desperdicio de perro- le respondió Harry Potter.

-_¡Crucio!-_

_-_ahhhhhhh!... maldito bastardo…-

-_¡Crucio!, _nadie le habla así a Lord Voldemort, te pregunto si ya te sientes deseoso de formar parte de mis filas_-_

-púdrete, ya te respondí hace mucho tiempo, mi respuesta es no-

-bien si no te puedo hacer reaccionar torturándote, a lo mejor necesito torturar a alguno de tus amigos-

-maldito bastardo atrévete a tocarles un solo pelo y desearas no haber nacido-

-creo que empiezas a comprender que no tienes otra opción, no ha forma de escapar y si no haces lo que te digo tus amigos lo pagaran, como lo hizo tu noviecita, te dejare para que lo pienses, ah… por cierto nunca más me vuelvas a insultar _¡Crucio!-_

Cuando el lord se fue Harry se sentó, debía escapar cuanto antes de este lugar pero parecía imposible¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigos en esos momentos?, extrañaba la comida de Hogwarts, incluso la que preparaba su tía petunia era mejor que la porquería que le daban, como si lo hubiese llamado un mortifago entro por la puerta de acero, dejo una bandeja con un plato de comida, si a eso se le puede llamar comida, y un vaso con agua.

-Aquí tienes Potter- Harry se arrastro hasta la bandeja, pero el mortifago la arrastro asta que estuvo lejos de su alcance.

-maldito bastardo- la furia que Harry había acumulado durante semanas exploto, y su magia comenzó a descontrolarse, el plato y el vaso empezaron a temblar y a elevarse, el mortifago se asusto y lo apunto con la varita, y le lanzo una maldición, pero el plato la bandeja y el vaso se interpusieron en su camino, provocando que estos últimos se rompieran en ciento de pedazos y la maldición fuese desviada. Harry estaba furioso, frente a el no se encontraba un mortifago novato, sino que el veía a Voldemort y su furia y su magia se descargo en su contra, hizo levitar al mortifago y como lo hizo con su tía marge en su tercer año lo inflo literalmente hasta que se reventó, Harry cerro los ojos ya no estaba furioso pero no podía controlar su magia, el viento en la mazmorra parecía el de un huracán, levantando los huesos, y restos del mortifago, pequeños cortes en los brazos y la túnica de Harry se producían por el viento, el pelinegro no podía controlar su magia estaba a punto de estallar, cuando vio la silueta de una mujer, la mujer le susurro algo y el ojiverde callo de rodillas al piso, los vientos se calmaron y una varita llego rodando hasta el, la tomo y sintió como la varita lo reconocía, se la había ganado, apunto al grillete de su mano izquierda.

-_alohomora-_ susurro, sonó un "clic", y el grillete se abrió y callo en el suelo, repitió la operación con los otros grilletes y salio corriendo de la mazmorra.

* * *

El director de Hogwarts por fin había podido poner orden, y ahora miraba reprobadoramente a los causantes de la pelea, después hablaría con ellos ahora había temas más importantes que resolver.

-Severus¿Qué sabes de Harry?-

-el señor oscuro no nos ha querido decir donde se encuentra, pero según se el espera que Potter se le una-

-bien…¿alguna idea?-

-no se por que nos preocupamos tanto de el, deberíamos preocuparnos de los ataques que el innombrable realiza casi a diario- los miembros de la orden ya no estaban tan sorprendidos como en un principio cuando el pelirrojo se les unió y comenzó a hablar mal de su ex-amigo, pero aun se les hacía extraño ver al que fue el mejor amigo del niño-que-vivió hablara tan mal de el, y menos en una situación tan delicada como es el secuestro de Potter.

-aunque no me guste Potter es importante en la lucha contra el Dark Lord- respondio Snape.

-creo que será mejor que continuaremos mañana, estamos todos muy cansados y no hay nada nuevo- uno a uno los miembros de la orden fueron abandonando el despacho del director, Hermione iba con ellos pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del director.

-espere señorita Granger¿podríamos hablar un momento?-

-sí, claro-

* * *

Harry corría por los fríos y oscuros pasillos, de dondequiera que estuviese, necesitaba encontrar sus varitas y su espada, pero hasta el momento solo había encontrado algunas celdas vacías, se estaba cansando y el duro suelo de piedra no ayudaba mucho a sus pies descalzos, siguió corriendo hasta que encontró una puerta que era diferente a las demás, no era la de una celda, sino que estaba hecha de madera negra, y por toda ella tenía escritas runas de color rojo sangre, no tenía picaporte, el ojiverde poso su mano sobre la puerta, y sintió que la puerta le pedía algo, supo que pedía un tributo de sangre, así que murmuro el hechizo cortante sobre su palma y la puso sobre la puerta, la sangre comenzó a correr por ella pero no callo al suelo, por que las runas absorbían la sangre, luego de unos segundos la puerta brillo con una tenebrosa luz roja, y se abrió, se curo la herida lo más rápido posible y entro en la habitación, estaba toda pintada de color negro, y tenía escritas en sus paredes el mismo tipo de runas que la puerta, en el centro de la habitación, había un pedestal, y sobre el iluminadas con una luz antinatural se encontraban sus dos varitas y su espada.

* * *

-¿Qué quería decirme señor?-

-se que hicimos mal al no contarte ciertas cosas cuando estabas en la orden, pero ahora que Harry ya no esta…-

-¿Qué cosa señor?- aunque ella presentía de alguna manera lo que el director quería decirle.

-quería pedirte si quisieras volver a la orden-

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaa... se acabo.., q penita se van a tener q esperar otra semana para otro cap ¬¬ , na enserio fue un poco corto y no se entinde muxo, pero q le vamos a hacer, tengo un dolor de muelas q no me deja tranquilo.., nos vemos la proxima semana si estoy vivo,

aprovecho de anunciar q d aqui a dos semanas voy a sakar otro fic, pero no es totalmente mio es compartido, con Abby.

xao

Amoz


	21. En la Mansion Riddle

Hola! ño prometido es deuda aui les trigo otro capitulo de este fic, estoy algo enojado por que en el anterior solo tube cuatro reviews, no es malo pero rompimos la racha de cinco review que había desde el cap 9, a pero igual es bueno saber que hay gente leyendo las locuras que se me ocurren.

bien no molesto mas no leemos abajo

Amoz

dejen reviews please!

* * *

Capitulo 21: En la Mansión Riddle

Harry si tomar precauciones tomo su espada y sus varitas, se disponía a salir de la habitación pera la puerta de esta se cerro de golpe, el ojiverde intento abrirla pero no parecía posible, la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a subir y el pelinegro no sabía que hacer, había estado lanzando toda clase de hechizo a la puerta para ver si podía abrirla o destruirla pero ninguno funcionaba, hacía mucho calor, intento con su espada, pero obtenía el mismo éxito que con los hechizos, intento desaparecerse pero la habitación tenía una especie de escudo que le impedía desaparecerse.

La temperatura siguió subiendo hasta niveles insoportables para un ser humano, y eso fue precisamente lo que el pelinegro dejo de ser cuando el calor sobrepaso a su resistencia, como si a una película le hubiesen puesto cámara rápida, el cuerpo del ojiverde comenzó a encogerse, de su piel salieron miles de plumas de color negro, sus ojos se volvieron mas verdes, sus brazos cambiaron a unas alas de gran tamaño, su boca se transformo en un pico de color dorado, del mismo color que se podían observar en sus garras.

Harry se sentía mucho más a gusto ahora con su apariencia de fénix, ya que la mítica ave podía resistir temperaturas increíblemente altas, de hecho ahora se sentía, con más fuerzas, parecía que el calor aumentaba su poder, intento aparecerse hacía el otro lado de las puerta, y contrario a lo que pensaba no tubo ningún problema en hacerlo en esta ocasión, cuando estuvo afuera volvió a su forma original, y siguió corriendo en búsqueda de una salida, pero a los pocos metros se encontró con un par de mortifagos a los cuales aturdió y siguió corriendo, los mortifagos aparecían en cada esquina que doblaba, pero eran novatos y no le hacían mucha competencia. Al fin llego a la salida de las mazmorras, salio por una puerta, y se encontró con un salón muy lujoso, y muy grande, no tanto como el gran comedor de Hogwarts, pero aun así era impresionante, habían muebles muy finos y adornos de plata y oro, Harry se dio cuenta que ya había visto este lugar, pero no estaba en esas condiciones, sino que estaba medio destruido y lleno de polvo, la Mansión Riddle.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho del director de Hogwarts se encontraban Albus Dumbledore y Hermione Granger, esta ultima estaba apunto de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, de esa decisión dependía el camino que el-niño-que-vivió seguiría.

-Lo siento profesor pero yo no puedo, ni quiero volver a traicionar a Harry- mucho le había costado volver a tener la confianza de Harry y no la iba a perder así de fácil.

-Estas segura, puede que para estos momentos el ya este muerto o quizás no regrese- se estaba jugando su ultima carta, el ya tenía al hijo de Artur de su lado, solo le faltaban la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy, para tener bajo control a Harry.

-yo estoy segura de que el regresara y yo estaré allí cuando eso pase-

-de todas formas la orden tiene las puertas abiertas para ti, piénsalo-

-ya lo pensé, ahora con su permiso- Dumbledore observo como la castaña se iba de su despacho, al igual de su oportunidad de tenerla en su lado, pero solo por esta ocasión.

* * *

Harry dejo de mirar el salón cuando un rayo color carmesí le rozo la oreja, el pelinegro se tiro al suelo detrás de una mesa que salio volando a los segundes de que el ojiverde estuvo detrás de ella, pero ya estaba listo tenía su varita apuntando a los mortifagos que lo estaban atacando, les lanzo un par de ilusiones para que se distrajeran, iba a salir corriendo pero una maldición cortante le dio de lleno en el hombro, ahí en frente de el se encontraba otro grupo de cinco mortifagos.

-_¡Reducto!-_ una nube de polvo y piedras golpeo a los mortifagos cuando el rayo golpeo en el piso de piedra, Harry se disponía a salir de ahí pero la salida estaba bloqueada por…

-Bellatrix, mentiría si dijera que es un placer verte-

-Potty, Potty, Potty…, jugando a las escapadas eh?, haz causado un gran alboroto, es hora de que te devuelva a tu celda y te castigue_¡Crucio!_- el ojiverde azoto su varita como un látigo y todos los escombres fuero en contra de la mortifago, un par de rocas chocaron con el rayo, y el resto fue a dar en contra de un escudo que Lestrange había convocado.

Mientras Bella no lo veía Harry Hechizo las sillas y la mesa para que se pudieran mover y las los controlaba con su otra varita, puso a la mesa detrás de el y las sillas delante de el y a los costados cerrando el circulo, cuando la mortifago se recupero del ataque y volvió a la carga con una maldición asesina esta no le dio por que choco con una silla la cual se hizo pedazos, el pelinegro contraataco mientras que transfiguraba otra silla de los restos de la anterior y le ponía algunos hechizos protectores sobre ella, siguió convocando más sillas y otros objetos mientras les ponía un par de hechizos, para que no se rompieran tan fácilmente.

A estas alturas Bellatrix Lestrange estaba hecha una furia, estaba veinte metros de donde estaba e un principio, no había podido capturar a Potter que supuestamente sería una captura fácil, por las torturas que había recibido, y lo peor de todo era que lo que le impedía acercársele era un ejercito de muebles que cada vez que le lanzaba una maldición a Potter uno de ellos saltaba y se interponía para luego del suelo salir dos muebles como el anterior, estaba furiosa¡era la estrategia de un niño!, y Potter no la atacaba solo la mantenía lejos. Bella creyó que el trabajo se le haría más fácil cuando unos veinte mortifagos llegaron y rodearon en circulo a Potter, pero no la misma situación se repitió, nadie podía atinarle ni un maldito hechizo.

-¿Qué paso bella?, no que me ibas a dar mi castigo por ser un niño malo- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Bellatrix comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones como loca crucios, Avada Kedabras, y maldiciones varias, era increíble, movía el brazo tan rápido que apenas si se veían sus movimientos, y sus gritos eran como los de una banshe, gritaba como loca, pronto la tierra el humo y los escombros comenzaron a llenar toda la sala, no se veía nada pero la mortifaga siguió atacando como al principio, los mortifagos que estaban más cerca de ella la miraban atónitos, no se lo podían creer.

Luego de veinte minutos, súbitamente la mujer se canso y cayo al suelo de rodillas. Esperaron unos segundos a que la nube se disipara, no estaban seguros de lo que encontrarían después de que ese montón de maldiciones impactaran allí, pero de una cosa estaban seguros, era imposible que Potter hubiese sobrevivido a ello.

Al fin la nube se disipo, y lo que había allí era…, nada, absolutamente nada, ni rastros de los muebles ni nada solo el piso de piedra lleno de polvo.

-JAJAJAJA TE MATE NI SIQUIERA QUEDO ALGO TUYO PARA EL ENTIERRO JAJAJAJA-

-te equivocas Bella no estoy muerto- la mortifaga aun de rodillas en el suelo giro la cabeza con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar su cabeza había sido separada limpiamente de su cuerpo por la espada de Harry, cuando los mortifagos reaccionaron ya era tarde, y el pelinegro había salido corriendo hacía los jardines.

* * *

-¡ahh!, Malfoy podemos descansar estamos muy agotados, llevamos mucho tiempo entrenando- Draco vio como longbottom jadeaba en el piso mientras que Loveggod estaba sentada tomando aire, "debiles", murmuro por lo bajo, Harry había hecho mal con interrumpir las practicas con ellos, ahora no resistían ni un par de hechizos como Dios manda.

-esta bien mañana continuamos- dijo arrastrando las palabras antes de irse de ahí.

Draco caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de las mazmorras, desde que Harry fue capturado por Voldemort el sentía como si alguien lo estuviese vigilando, de vez en cuando escuchaba pasos que no eran los suyos, pero cuando se daba vuelta no había nadie, o eso creía el por que las mazmorras eran muy oscuras, al parecer a los nuevos mortifagos se les había encargado seguirlo.

-¡Malfoy!- le hablo una figura entre la sombras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Nott?- respondió al reconocer su voz.

-el Lord esta interesado en que formes parte de nuestras filas, al parecer te haz vuelto alguien importante en el ultimo tiempo-

-siempre he sido alguien importante-

-no tanto como ahora, ahora que te juntas con Potter- el rubio saco su sonrisa arrogante "marca Malfoy, patente pendiente".

-¿y que es lo que tiene que ofrecerme que ya no lo haya hecho ya¿crees que soy estupido¿Qué acaso no pensé en todo cuando me negué a seguirlo?, créeme que no hay nada que el lord pueda ofrecerme para que me una a el-

-¿y quien a dicho que el Lord te haya ofrecido algo?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-digo que si el Dark Lord quiere algo lo obtiene _¡Imperio!_- Draco se sentía relajado como si estuviese flotando, le agradaba estar así, no había preocupaciones, ni nada que pensar.

-perfecto, la primera fase del plan esta completa-

* * *

Harry estaba en las afueras de la mansión Riddle y tenía un pequeño problema, estaba luchando con al menos treinta mortifagos, y Voldemort estaba también ahí pero extrañamente no hacía nada, otro pequeño problema era que había intentado desaparecerse y no había podido, y como si fuese poco la herida que un mortifago le había hecho en el hombro no paraba de sangrar.

Aturdía, petrificaba, desarmaba a cuanto mortifago se le cruzaba, pero por cada mortifago que aturdía dos tomaban su lugar, estaba muy débil había perdido mucha sangre, en esos momentos eran en los que le hubiese encantado tener otra forma animaga, por que el fénix no servía para atacar, que hubiera dado en esos momentos por ser una manticora o un nundu, esquivo otra maldición asesina por decimonovena vez en el día, tenía que hacer algo, miro hacía donde estaba Voldemort que lo miraba fijamente mientras movía los labios murmurando merlín sabe que cosa…, un momento Hermione le había dicho en su primer año que Snape le había hecho un conjuro para que se cayera de la escoba, por que ella lo había visto mirándolo fijamente y murmurando algo, y ahora Voldemort estaba haciendo lo mismo, por eso que no se podía desaparecer.

Movió su varita formando un circulo sobre su cabeza, un circulo de fuego se formo alrededor de el y comenzó a expandirse hacía los lados haciendo que la gran masa de mortifagos se separase, y le dieran espacio para atacar a Voldemort.

-_¡Avada Kedabra!-_ el Dark lord no se esperaba ese ataque, y apenas si que esquivo el rayo, para volver a mantener el conjuro sobre el ojiverde, pero esos escaso segundos fueron suficientes para el pelinegro, ya que un remolino de fuego lo estaba cubriendo y sonreía burlonamente, mientras que con la mano se despedía de Voldemort.

-¡NO!,_¡Reducto!-_el rayo llego justo antes de que el remolino cubriese por completo al ojiverde y le impacto de lleno en el estomago, Harry perdió la conciencia de inmediato pero de igual modo se desapareció, el problema era que el ya no tenía el control de ese acto, y podía aparecer en cualquier lado.

* * *

si ya se fue increiblemente corto, pero es que estoy lleno de pruebas, y no tengo tiempo para nada, además lo que viene es tema de otro cap, de hecho este devería haber ido con el anterior pero como a mi me gusta actualizar seguido subi lo que tenía, prometo que el siguiente sera más largo.

a si me contaron que habían visto MI fic en otro lado pero con distinto nombre, si alguien lo ha visto por ahi, por favor avisenme.


	22. El Frió anticipa la Muerte

Disclaimer: las opiniones vertidas por los personajes no representan necesariamente el pensar de Amoz autor de el Fénix Negro, los daños y o perjuicios que puedan resultar no son responsabilidad de el autor.

O.o, yo había dicho que no iba a poner más de esos, por que entonces pongo uno ahora??, veran para este cap estube aviriguando mucho, sobre el lugar, y la historía de adonde va a parar Harry, la verdad es que hay demáciadas implicancías politicas que rodean ese lugar, que yo resumi , puede que al hacer esto aya quedado algo distorcionado, pero era necesario poner para que se entendiera, hay hechos veridicos como la comicion que formaron lo crew, así que no me digan que es poco creible, pues yo investigue bien y trate de ser lo más fidedigno posible, obvio que puse la magía de pormedio.

por ultimo les digo a los partidarios de un sector politico que corresponde a ese lugar que no se sientan ofendidos.

-bla, bla, bla- Ingles

bla, bla, bla tibetano.

ah si gracias a todos por los reviews del cap anterior me hicieron muy feliz, espero que el exito se repita, pero como nada es seguro, lo más probable es que de nuevo baje el nº de review, pero yo nada puedo hacer vamos en el 120 lleguemos al 200, un saludo especíal a Prewett, DREIGNUS, tatis, que donde quiera q estes ojala q puedas leerme, a Abby, y x ultimo dedicatoría a mi amor imposible.

* * *

Capitulo 22: El frió anticipa la muerte. 

Una hermosa joven de unos dieciséis años se encontraba poniendo ropa en los tendederos del patio de su "casa", digo "casa", por que más bien era una especie de choza, muy parecida a las de sus vecinos, aunque la de ella era más grande. Su cabello rubio caía por sus hombros hasta su cintura, sus ojos azules se encontraban concentrados en su tarea cuando una gran corriente de viento hizo volar la ropa.

Cuando intentaba volver a colgar la prenda luego de recogerla, vio algo que jamás pensó que vería una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño, se encontraba girando en el aire, luego de unos segundos el fuego se fue y ella pudo distinguir una silueta de un hombre que se mantuvo suspendida en el aire por unos segundos, antes de caer a gran velocidad, la muchacha se asusto ese hombre iba a morir si caía desde esa altura, rápidamente busco en su abrigo, un palo de unos veinte centímetros, apunto al hombre con su varita y sin decir palabra un rayo azul lo envolvió, y lo trajo lentamente hacía ella, cuando el hombre toco el suelo, el rayo dejo de envolverlo, ella lo toco en el hombro con una mano, pero la alejo rápidamente al sentir algo liquido en el, miro su mano y la vio manchada por un liquido rojo, "sangre, ese hombre estaba herido".

-¡MAMÁ VEN RAPIDO AQUÍ!- pasaron unos segundos y una señora de mas o menos cuarenta años, su cabello era igual de rubio que el de su hija pero sus ojos eran de color pardo salio corriendo hacía donde estaba su hija.

-¿Qué pasa Sarah…?- pero se detuvo al ver al joven de cabellos negros tirado en el piso, rápidamente se puso al lado de su hija y entre las dos lo llevaron hasta adentro de la casa.

Harry despertó y lentamente abrió sus ojos, sentía que no debía estar ahí, un momento¡el techo de su calabozo en la mazmorras no era de paja!, se incorporo rápidamente pero se detuvo su cuando su cuerpo grito de dolor, en ese instante recordó todo, ya no estaba en la mansión Riddle había logrado escapar con vida, miro su hombro y vio que lo tenía vendado al igual que su estomago, su torso estaba desnudo pero aun tenía sus pantalones, se sonrojo al pensar que alguien pudo verlo desnudo si hubiese querido, vio que su túnica estaba en un colgador en la parte de atrás de la puerta, se levanto y se la puso, alguien lo había curado entonces estaba en buenas manos, pero ¿donde estaba?.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, camino por unos segundos asta que escucho las voces de lo que parecían dos mujeres.

-pero por Dios hija¿Qué le hiciste para que quedara así?-

-nada mamá te lo juro, cayo desde el cielo- para ese momento Harry estaba en el umbral de la puerta mientras miraba como ambas mujeres discutían.

-como te voy a creer eso ni siquiera yo que soy bruja, te voy a creer esa historia de que cayo de una bola de fuego-

-bueno señora, pero tendré que contradecirla por que eso fue exactamente lo que paso- hablo el ojiverde.

-oh, ya se levanto, venga siéntese- Harry se sentó en un sillón que estaba perpendicular al de ellas, por su parte Sarah miraba intrigada a los ojos verdes del pelinegro, nunca antes había visto un color como ese, la rubia siguió examinándolo con la mirada y se sonrojo al notar el torso desnudo de el pelinegro que se entreveía por su túnica entreabierta.

-gracias señora…-

-Crew, Rouse Crew, y ella es mi hija Sarah-

-encantado de conocerlas, yo soy Harry Potter- les dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-¿Harry Potter¿el que derroto al Innombrable?- pregunto la señora.

-si creo que eso es lo que dice mi libro de historia de la magia-

-¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?- esta vez fue Sarah quien pregunto.

-oh es una historia algo larga…- Harry les contó lo que había sucedido desde la pelea en King´s Cross, hasta cuando desapareció en la mansión Riddle –y cuando desperté estaba aquí, a propósito ¿Dónde es aquí?-

-estamos en el Tibet, a unos metros de la frontera con Nepal, la cual por supuesto es el monte Chomolungma, o Everest, como es conocido en el resto del mundo pero si te diriges a los demás ocupa su nombre Tibetano para nombrarlo- el pelinegro estaba pálido estaba increíblemente lejos de su hogar y no creía que pudiese volver apareciéndose.

-¿Por qué no hace frió?-

-oh. es un pequeño hechizo para mantener la temperatura de la casa-

-¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí?-

-hace muchos años, mi esposo que en paz descanse y yo, venimos como parte de una comisión Británica cuyo fin era proteger a el Tibet de China, la comisión la integrábamos nosotros y un pequeño ejercito de muggles y magos, logramos mantener a raya a los ejércitos Chinos que intentaban adueñarse del Tibet, pero duro poco tiempo por que los ejércitos Chinos lograron entrar aquí y matar a todos también mataron a los monjes que intentaron ayudarnos, luego el General Chino y sus tropas entraron al palacio del Dalai Lama e intentaron matarlo pero mi marido se los impidió…- se detuvo por unos momentos al recordar el momento en el que murió su esposo.

- el los detuvo por un tiempo y le dio un traslador al Dalai Lama que lo llevo a India donde actualmente reside, pero el no alcanzo a escapar, y lo mataron, a mi me tomaron bajo custodia, pero un general Chino que era amigo de mi esposo intercedió por mi y me dejaron en libertad, pero no puedo dejar el país, a los días de instalarme aquí me entere que estaba embrazada, unos años después de que naciera Sarah, vinieron unos agentes de la CIA a pedirme que los ayudara a liberar nuevamente al Tibet, pero yo me negué por que vi que sus intenciones no eran buenas, ellos lograron liberar por un tiempo al Tibet, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había mucho que ganar por aquí se largaron, y los Chinos volvieron a tomar control, por eso desde ahora hay militares en las calles, para evitar redadas, pero ellos se aprovechan de la gente, robando y aprovechándose de las mujeres-

-oh disculpe señora Crew no quise hacerle recordar malos momentos-

-no te preocupes, el pasado es pasado, y por favor llámame Rouse, que les parece si cenamos, se nos ha hecho un poco tarde-

La cena estuvo llena de risas, Harry les contó algunas de sus anécdotas de Hogwarts, y a cambio ellas le contaron más cosas de su vida, luego de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, y aunque Harry se sentía bien en ese lugar aun sentía que no estaba en casa.

* * *

Mientras que Harry dormía Lord Voldemort hacía uno de sus hobbies favoritos: torturar mortifagos, aunque esta vez no lo estaba disfrutando. 

-¡¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan dejado escapar¡¿Y como es que nadie lo ha encontrado?!, para estas horas ya debió de aparecer, antes ya habían podido rastrearle pero¿Por qué ahora son tan inútiles para no hacerlo?- el circulo de las sombras al completo estaba inclinado esperando que el Lord los torturase, sabían que lo que paso ese día fue algo terrible, y que nadie se iba a ir de ahí sin sufrir las consecuencias, pero ahora ¿quien sería tan tonto para ofrecerse primero?.

Lucius sintió que debía hablar antes de que el Lord se enfureciese más, y que en vez de solo torturas, alguien muriese por la varita del Lord.

-Mi señor, Potter era muy fuerte, si tan solo uste…-

-_¡Crucio!,_no cuestiones mis acciones Lucius, el próximo morirá, cero que mis mortifagos se están volviéndose débiles, desde mañana serán entrenados personalmente por mi, un gran honor por supuesto, además como ya se abran dado cuenta tenemos dos vacantes en el circulo de las sombras, en su tiempo libre buscaran entre los mortifagos a magos prodigiosos, que sean dignos de entrar en el circulo, ya pueden irse, pero antes _¡Crucio!_- Voldemort torturo uno a unos a todos los mortifagos ahí presentes.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó temprano, tenía que hacer muchas cosas durante ese día, lo primero hacer algo de ropa, su túnica del colegio parecía que se iba a caer a pedazos en cualquier momento, así que durante dos horas se las paso transfigurando cosas, pantalones, camisas, ropa interior, un juego de túnicas negras, una verde, otra roja oscura, y una azul oscuro, también transfiguro unos abrigos y capas, transformo una roca en un baúl para meter todo ahí, ah y también arreglo su túnica del colegio. Luego se fue a bañar, el agua helada le calo hasta los huesos, pero le refresco la mente y le ayudo a mantenerla alejada de Inglaterra, deseaba volver allí pero aparecerse por una distancia tan lejana sería demasiado peligroso, así que la única forma era salir de allí era por medios muggles, además el no quería dejar a Sarah ni a Rouse, les había tomado cariño, Rouse le contó que tenía una hermana que aun vivía en Inglaterra, una razón más para tratar de volver, pero había un problema, solo existían dos formas de salir de china, una era por los Himalayas y la otra era por avión, las dos casi imposibles. 

Se vistió con una túnica negra, una capa, tomo su varita, y se dispuso a salir, a pesar de su abrigo y del hechizo para mantenerse caliente aun sentía algo de frió, pero era soportable, en frente de el había una especie de calle de tierra por la cual el comenzo a caminar, habían varias "casas" como la de Rouse, vio unos tibetanos cuidando el ganado, y a otros cultivar la tierra, como le había dicho Rouse, habían varios guardias Chinos patrullando la calle, algunos lo miraban pero lo dejaban de hacer al instante, gracias al hechizo anti-muggles que le había puesto a su capa.

Al final del camino había un templo budista, el ojiverde se dirigió allí, esperando recibir algunas respuestas a sus preguntas, había dos guardias en la puerta, pero como los otros no lo vieron, y el pelinegro paso sin problemas, camino por el pasillo mirando, a los monjes meditar adentro de los salones. Harry sabía que no era casualidad que apareciese allí, había una gran fuerza que lo había llamado y se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Cuando llego a la puerta que estaba frente al pasillo sintió con mayor intensidad a la fuerza que lo había llamado, al abrir la puerta vio un gran salón vació excepto por una especie de altar en la que había gran cantidad de inciensos y velas, y frente a el, dándole la espalda al ojiverde se encontraba un hombre que vestía ropas de monje, entro al salón y sintió como la fuerza lo envolvía, no era magia, ni el aura del hombre, era algo distinto, tal vez más poderoso no lo sabía.

Lentamente se acerco al hombre hasta que quedo a unos metros de el, luego de unos segundos el hombre se dio vuelta, no tenía cabello, de edad avanzada, contextura medía, un anciano, pero lo que le llamo la atención eran los ojos grises del hombre, eran ojos de ciego, pero a pesar de su ceguera lo miraba directamente a los ojos, de repente Harry se sintió desnudo, como si no tuviese nada que ocultar, ninguna barrera con que defenderse, ninguna mascara con la que aparentar ser alguien que nunca fue.

te esperaba Harry Potter le hablo el hombre con voz débil.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? el podía entenderlo gracias a un pequeño hechizo para hablar tibetano.

no necesito ver, ni leer mentes para saber quien eres, pero acaso ¿sabes quien eres tu?

por supuesto que se quien soy, soy Harry Potter no entendía el fondo de esa pregunta, para el estaba claro quien era.

no te pregunte tu nombre, sino quien eres realmente…, esa respuesta la debes encontrar tu solo, pero quizás te ayude saber ¿que es lo que quieres en verdad? y ¿cual es tu propósito?

yo… quiero ser feliz, sin preocupaciones, ser solo yo, sin imágenes falsas…, mi propósito no lo se, supongo que debe ser aquel que se me asigno antes de que naciera por medio de una profecía

tu propósito no es más que ser feliz, pero debes hacer algo para que tu y los demás puedan alcanzar eso que tanto anhelas

debo matar a Voldemort

Exacto

¿Por qué me llamo?

necesitas tener la fuerza para derrotar al mal, debes obtenerlo de donde lo obtuvo el mago anterior que erradico el mal

¿Quién es ese mago¿Dumbledore?

no, Dumbledore no erradico el mal solo lo oculto, hasta que volvió a surgir

¿entonces quien fue?

eso no importa ahora, la pregunta que te debería importar es ¿de adonde obtuvo el poder para derrotarlo?

¿Cuál es la respuesta a esa pregunta?

el obtuvo el máximo poder de dos partes, una de una fuerza que se encuentra en la cima del monte Chomolungma, pero no en la que ven los muggles, si no en una mas alta que esta oculta de ellos

¿y la segunda? el viejo dibujo una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro antes de responder

esa se te dará en su momento…, no te desesperes buscándola, cuando llegue el momento ella despertara dentro de ti

entonces ¿debo subir a la cima del Chomolungma?

si, solo y sin varita, si el monte te considera digno te dejara pasar si no morirás

* * *

-¡tres meses Albus, van tres meses y no sabemos nada de el, tampoco que hayas intentado averiguar algo!- Remus Lupin se encontraba caminando en círculos en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, habían pasado tres meses desde que Harry había sido secuestrado por Voldemort, no había rastros del hijo de James y Lily, el mismo había intentado ir a buscarlo por su cuenta en varias ocasiones, pero Dumbledore lo retenía siempre. 

-cálmate Remus, Harry no esta muerto, si lo estuviera Voldemort ya lo hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos- el rostro del Licántropo se desfiguro de rabia, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios del director de Hogwarts.

-por Dios Albus ¿te acabas de escuchar?, ni si quiera te importa las barbaridades que le pueda estar haciendo ese monstruo- luego de decir esto el licántropo salio de ahí, lo más rápido que pudo para no destrozar al director de Hogwarts.

* * *

Hacía tres meses que su amigo había sido secuestrado, tres largos meses, en que la tristeza y desolación habían azotado al mundo mágico, tres sangrientos meses en que el ejercito oscuro atacaba casi a diario en todas partes de Europa, tres meses en que varías naciones cayeron ante la fuerza de Voldemort, tres meses de de sangre y muerte, tres largos meses de soledad, aquella soledad que la envolvía, porque ahora ella ya no tenía a sus amigos, se volvía a sentir como en primer año, solo que esta vez era peor, por que ella ya no tenía a nadie con quien reír, llorar, o simplemente estar ahí. Tres largos meses en que se concentro en tratar de encontrar a su amigo y dedicarse al máximo a sus estudios, había aprendido a dominar la Oclumancia, pero aun llevaba puesto el collar que le había dado Harry, por que su calor le daba esperanzas, esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido, de que el volvería algún día, y que volverían a tener otra aventura, de aquellas de las que aun hablan los alumnos, para darse fuerzas, de aquellas que los padres les cuentan a sus hijos para no perder la esperanza, de aquellas que ella recordaba todos los días, de aquellas que le recordaban los mejores años de su vida, sin preocupaciones, solo con la emoción de una aventura, esas aventuras que ella recuerda sentada al lado del lago con un libro en una mano y una pluma en la otra, escribiendo esas aventuras que ella quería volver a repetir. 

-¿Hermione?- la castaña pego un salto y casi dio vuelta un frasco de tinta sobre el libro en el que estaba escribiendo.

-¡Luna!, me asustaste¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunta asustada la castaña al ver el rostro serio de la rubia

-tenemos que irnos-

-¿irnos¿Por qué?-

-esta en el aire¿no la sientes?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Luna la estaba asustando nunca la había visto tan sería.

-La Muerte-

-!BOOOOM!-

* * *

XD me daba paja hacer la descripcion de la explosion así que puse una onomatopeya. 

personajes nuevooooos, no les voy a adelantar nada sobre ellos, solo les voy a decir que de momento... !no tengo ni puta idea de que hacer con ellos!.

para finalizar quiero hacer una pequeña queja contra los fics que no actualizan nunca o que los deejan botados, por ultimo si no van a seguir que avisen, o borrenlo de la pag.

xao

recientemente enamorado Amoz (sono mal eso)


	23. El retorno del Fénix

hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

como estan?, yo bien.

priemro gracias a todos los que leen esta porquería, segundo gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el cap anterior, y a todos en general si no fuese por ustedes no hubiera pasado del primer cap.

perdonen por lo poco pero no he tenido ni tiempo ni ganas para escribir, hací que como gentilmente alguien me acordo hoy se cumple el plaso así que hoy hay un nuevo cap!, hací que luego de almorzar me sente a ver que salia y esto es lo que salio, si no les gusta..., pues no es mi problema yo solo escribo ustedes critican.

bien no los molesto más que deben estar pensando "y este no para nunca queremos leer el cap", bien aqui esta para los ansiosos.

ah una ultima cosa

DEJEN REVIEWS por favor, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'?!

* * *

-¿Hermione?- la castaña pego un salto y casi dio vuelta un frasco de tinta sobre el libro en el que estaba escribiendo. 

-¡Luna!, me asustaste¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunta asustada la castaña al ver el rostro serio de la rubia

-tenemos que irnos-

-¿irnos¿Por qué?-

-esta en el aire¿no la sientes?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Luna la estaba asustando nunca la había visto tan sería.

-La Muerte-

-!BOOOOM!-

Capitulo 23: El retorno del Fénix.

**-Tres horas atrás-**

Harry Potter se encontraba aforrándose de una roca para no perder la vida, sus pies estaban colgando hacía el vació y una tormenta de nieve estaba azotando su cuerpo como una muñeca de trapo si fuese por las numerosas capas de piel que tenía puestas encima ya tendría varios golpes y contusiones graves. Con dificultad volvió a subir a la roca, solo le quedaban unos metros, pero eran los peores de todo el viaje, lentamente subió con ayuda de un pico y una estaca que había transmutado antes de partir, de hecho era lo único que le quedaba de todo lo que había llevado, ni la tienda ni el alimento habían sobrevivido, ni hablar de la mochila y la linterna, pero ahora eso ya no importaba, no importaba por que estaba a solo unos metros de alcanzar su meta, centímetro a centímetro subió el ultimo trecho hasta la cima, cuando llego allí se quedo recostado en el suelo respirando dificultosamente por el esfuerzo que había hecho, apenas si estaba vivo, tenía golpes y cortes por todas partes, la piel de su rostro estaba quemada por el frió al igual que la de sus manos, apenas si sentía su cuerpo por que lo tenía entumecido, le estaba dando sueño, se levando de un salto, no debía quedarse dormido o moriría.

Frente a el había una especie de altar hecho de piedra negra, toda estaba grabada con runas y en el centro había un pedestal que tenía el dibujo de una mano, se acerco y vio que decía unas palabras en tibetano: "Tu Sangre por el Poder", un tributo de sangre, tomo el pico y se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano derecha, luego puso su mano sobre el dibujo, la piedra absorbía su sangre y poco a poco esta comenzó a iluminarse hasta que la luz lo envolvió todo, la luz comenzó lentamente a cerrarse sobre a el, poco a poco cubrió su cuerpo como si de agua estuviese hecha, pero no escurría, ni se sentía fría de hecho ya no tenía frió ni cansancio, tampoco dolor, el pelinegro cerro los ojos, pero aun podía ver la luz, se sentía como si estuviera flotando, sintió la misma fuerza que sintió cuando entro a la habitación del monje, pero esta vez era mucho mas poderosa, y mas grande en intensidad, sintió como esa fuerza lo rodeaba y lentamente entraba en su cuerpo, se sintió abrumado el poder era demasiado para su cuerpo, su magia intentaba adaptarse a esa fuerza y eso le causaba un gran dolor, su mente, su cuerpo y su magia intentaban adaptarse a la nueva fuerza, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad el dolor se fue y el abrió los ojos.

Ya no se encontraba en la cima del Everest si no en la calle principal del pueblo, se encontraba de rodillas, se levanto lentamente, era de noche, pero el tenía calor, se despojo de las pieles quedando solo con la ropa muggle, que consistía en unas botas, un jeans negro y una bolera del mismo color, todas tenían cortes en algún lado, se encamino hacía la casa de Rouse y Sarah. La casa estaba a oscuras excepto por una luz que estaba en la habitación de Sarah, cruzo la cerca y llamo a la puerta.

-¡¿Quien rayos es a esta hora?!- escucho la voz de Sarah gritar antes de abrirle la puerta.

-¡Harry!- casi lo bota al suelo por el abrazo que le dio-¡MAMÁ, HARRY LLEGO!-

-¡como se te ocurre hacernos esto estábamos muy preocupadas por ti!- le reto Rouse cuando llego, les había tomado cariño a las dos, les dedico una sonrisa y las abrazo.

-¿Qué les parece si entra…- pero no pudo continuar porque sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón, se agarro el pecho y con ayuda de las rubias que lo llevaron hasta una silla para que se sentara logro componerse, el dolor era causado por su magia que le estaba avisando que su escudo en Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- le pregunto Sarah.

-Hogwarts esta siendo atacado nos tenemos que ir-

* * *

Fuego, era el arma que estaba utilizando Voldemort para atacar Hogwarts, al menos diez dragones lanzaban fuego hacía la barrera mágica creada por el director de Hogwarts y el niño-que-vivió, además de eso los cientos de mortifagos lanzaban maldiciones a la barrera que ahora era visible el fuego chocaba con la neblina pero no parecía surtir efecto, los mortifagos tampoco tenían mucho éxito en ello, las maldiciones rebotaban o eran absorbidas por la niebla.

Voldemort estaba al frente de sus tropas, no entendía bien por que la nueva barrera no caía, si cualquier escudo de magia blanca ya debía haber caído hace tiempo…, a menos que no fuera un escudo de magia blanca, pero eso no era posible, Dumbledore no haría eso, además el escudo era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visto, pero por las dudas.

De la varita del Lord salio un rayo de color violeta que choco contra la niebla roja la cual comenzó a hacerse menos densa, el Lord sonrió y siguió atacando hasta que la niebla desapareció por completo, las tropas del Lord comenzaron a avanzar por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

-Albus los aurors ya llegaron- minerva McGonagall venía corriendo a avisarle al director que en esos momentos se encontraba en el gran comedor organizando la defensa y la evacuación de los estudiantes.

-bien minerva llévelos a la entrada y que esperen ahí junto a los miembros de la Orden dile a Kingsley que los organice- al igual que en el ataque anterior algunos alumnos se habían quedado para ayudar, al principio no estaba muy seguro si dejarlos ayudar o no, el recuerdo de lo que le paso a la menor de los Weasley aun estaba fresco en su mente, al final decidió que ayudaría pero se quedarían en la ultima fila.

Una vez de que los alumnos fueran evacuados por el pasadizo secreto de la bruja tuerta, El, los demás profesores y los alumnos se dirigieron a las puertas de Roble que custodiaban la entrada al castillo, allí se encontraban unos veinte aurors y los miembros de la orden que pudieron venir, no eran muchos.

-¡DRAGONES¡TIENEN DRAGONES!- grito alguien que estaba cerca de la puerta, eso era malo miro hacía donde estaba su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Severus¿tienes algo para los Dragones?- el ex profesor de pociones.

-creo que sí Albus, pero solo para uno- dijo Snape.

-es más que suficiente yo me encargo del resto-

El director dio la orden de abrir las puertas y avanzar hacía el ejercito del Dark Lord.

* * *

-¿Y como nos vamos a ir?, es imposible aparecerse desde aquí, los trasladores no funcionan, ni menos la red flu- le pregunto Rouse.

-de la misma forma en la que yo llegue-

* * *

Draco luchaba desesperadamente contra los mortifagos, le estaba costando demasiado vencer a los mortifagos, al parecer ellos también habían estado entrenando, luego de deshacerse de uno con un Sectumsempra, miro hacía el campo de batalla, llevaban las de perder, los Dragones habían causado estragos en los Aurors, a pesar de que Dumbledore y Snape se habían encargado rápidamente de ellos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y el ejercito de Voldemort era más poderoso y de mayor numero que el de ellos.

* * *

Hermione se dirigió hacía el centro de la batalla donde se encontraban Neville y Luna, que peleaban contra unos mortifagos, también allí se encontraba Dumbledore que peleaba con Voldemort.

-_¡Desmaius!-_ Aturdió a uno de los mortifagos con los que peleaba Neville, y Luna se encargo del otro.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto la castaña a sus amigos.

-bastante bien yo solo tengo unos rasguños, pero Luna luce como si nada hubiera pasado- y era verdad Neville estaba sucio de pies a cabeza, y se le veían algunos cortes sin importancia, pero Luna no tenía nada de hecho estaba con esa misma mirada como de no saber si estaba en el lugar correcto.

-bien que les parece si vamos hacía a…- la castaña no pudo terminar por que una explosión los derribo, se levantaron rápidamente y se horrorizaron con lo que vieron, había un cráter de cien metros de diámetro, y dentro de el había una gran cantidad de cuerpos, pero lo que les aterro fue el cuerpo del Director de Hogwarts tirado en el suelo y con un hilito de sangre brotando de su boca, se escucho una risa miraron hacia donde provenía, allí en el borde del cráter se encontraba Lord Voldemort, riendo maniáticamente.

* * *

-bien¿tienen todo?- las dos mujeres asintieron.

-tómense de mis hombros- madre e hija se pusieron al lado del pelinegro y colocaron una mano en el hombro del ojiverde.

-bien aquí vamos- un torbellino de fuego comenzó a cerrarse sobre ellos, hasta que los cubrió por completo y desaparecieron.

* * *

-¡TE DERROTE VIEJO ESTUPIDO, YA NADIE PUEDE DERROTARME¡JAJAJAJ….!- pero se callo al ver como un remolino de fuego comenzó a formarse en el centro de cráter, la columna de fuego creció hasta perderse en el cielo, luego de unos segundos el remolino desapareció dejando pequeñas chispas brillantes flotando en la oscuridad de la noche.

todos fijaron su vista en el centro del cráter donde se encontraba un joven de cabellos más oscuros que la noche, y ojos verdes que resplandecían como fuego, traía ropa muggle de color negro, toda gastada y con cortes en algunas partes, en su mano izquierda portaba una espada de plata y en la derecha una varita de madera oscura casi negra, a su lado se encontraban dos mujeres que nadie conocía, una de ellas se agacho hacía el cuerpo del anciano director, puso su mano en su cuello, luego se dio vuelta y le dijo unas palabras al ojiverde que nadie escucho, Harry le murmuro algo que tampoco nadie escucho, la mujer asintió y las dos rubias tomaron el cuerpo del Director y se encaminaron hacía el castillo. Nadie movió un músculo hasta que salieron del cráter, pero cuando se fueron el Lord recupero la compostura.

-¡DEBISTE QUEDARTE ESCONDIDO POTTER, NADIE SE BURLA DE LORD VOLDEMORT, VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HICISTE. _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_- el rayo de color verde avanzo a gran velocidad, todos contuvieron el aliento, el ojiverde no se movía, justo cuando el rayo estaba a unos metros el desapareció en un remolino de flamas, para aparecer a unos metros detrás del Dark Lord.

-creo que será mejor que te vallas de Hogwarts, Tom-

-¿Qué acaso tu me vas a echar si no quiero irme?- le pregunto en tono burlón Voldemort.

-si tu quieres…- el pelinegro agito su varita con gran velocidad y un rayo de color rojo sangre salio de ella, Voldemort convoco un escudo plateado, pero el rayo no impacto sobre el escudo sino que se dividió en miles de rayos más pequeños y rodearon al Lord dejándolo encerrado.

Voldemort grito enfurecido y blandió su varita como si fuera una espada, rompiendo su prisión luminosa, luego apunto hacía el pelinegro, se escucho de la varita del lord un sonido parecido al de un canon cuando es disparado, seguido se esto un rayo de color negro salio a toda velocidad en contra del ojiverde, el cual también apunto su varita y un rayo de color blanco avanzo a toda velocidad erizándoles el pelo a los más cercanos. Ambos rayos se encontraron en el aire causando una gran explosión, cegando por unos segundos a todos, cuando la tierra y el humo se disiparon, y la gente ya pudo ver se encontraron con que Voldemort al igual que sus mortifagos habían desaparecido, y que el niño-que-vivió se encontraba de rodillas con sus manos apoyadas en el piso escupiendo sangre.

-¡Harry!- grito Hermione Granger y fue corriendo hacía donde el se encontraba al igual que el resto de sus amigos.


	24. Transición

Capitulo 24:

El sabor de la sangre inundaba su boca, escupió nuevamente, en el césped había un pequeño charco de sangre, no debió utilizar el nuevo poder sin saber sus consecuencias, pero por lo menos sirvió para que Voldemort huyera. Sintió como unos brazos lo levantaban, miro a su derecha y vio a Draco que lo miraba entre preocupado por el estado en que estaba y alegre de tenerlo de nuevo entre ellos, claro que era un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, su mascara de frialdad estaba intacta, miro a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacía Hogwarts, varios cuerpos yacían en el suelo algunos incinerados, decapitados, y otros simplemente irreconocibles, a su izquierda con cierta distancia se encontraba Hermione, le iba a sonreír para indicarle que estaba bien, pero sintió unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar, se soltó de Draco y vomito por varios minutos, mientras lo hacía sintió como una mano le sobaba la espalda, cuando termino vio que era Hermione, se incorporo con dificultad, miro donde había vomitado, se dio cuenta que solo era sangre, mucha sangre, de repente la vista comenzó a nublársele, y todo se volvió oscuro.

Harry tenía la sensación de que lo estaban observando, se tapo aun más con las sabanas estaba cómodo así no quería despertar, sintió como alguien le arrancaba las sabanas de un tirón, una pequeña brisa lo hizo estremecerse.

-_¡Levicorpus!-_ allí partiéndose de la risa se encontraban Draco y Sarah.

-Me alegro de que se hallan hecho amigos, pero ¿podrían ser tan amables de bajarme?- lo dicho por el pelinegro desato aun más las risas de sus amigos, en eso la puerta se abre y por ella entran Hermione, Luna y Neville.

-¡Por Dios!, ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerle eso?, no ven que esta delicado, perdió mucha sangre- les recrimino la castaña a los dos rubios que estaban riendo en la cama que estaba a la derecha del ojiverde

-De hecho Poppy nos dio el alta a ambos hace unas horas, solo que Harry no había dormido en mucho tiempo y pidió dormir aquí-

-Hola profesor Dumbledore, me alegro de que ya pueda caminar sin molestias- le dijo el ojiverde aun de cabeza.

-Sí…, me estoy poniendo viejo, no se que hubiera pasado si tu no hubieses llegado-

-Nada bueno de eso es seguro, ¿La cena esta lista?-

-Si, Dobby dijo que habían preparado algo especial por tu llegada, preparan muy buenas chuletas, que lastima que mi colesterol no me permita comer mucho, un pie de limón no estaría mal para el postre, aunque siempre he querido comer papayas, dicen que con crema son exquisitas, ah no de nuevo el colesterol, que pena tendrán que ser sin crema…- un carraspeo por parte de la castaña detuvo el monologo del Director sobre la cena.

-Harry por muy recuperado que estés dudo mucho que estar durante tanto tiempo de cabeza te haga bien-

-Si creo que tienes razón, me esta comenzando a doler la cabeza, ¿alguien podría bajarme?-

-Oh por su puesto, _¡Liberacorpus!-_ el ojiverde callo como saco de papas en la cama.

-Draco, creo que no era necesario que me dejaras caer tan fuerte- se quejo el ojiverde.

-Creo que no…, pero de todos modos fue más divertido-

Estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que el Director los hecho diciendo que Harry tenía que cambiarse para bajar

-Bien creo que ya se fueron- comento Dumbledore mientras se sentaba elegantemente en un a silla, por su parte al escuchar a el Director el pelinegro se lanzo sobre una cubeta que estaba al lado de su cama y comenzó a toser sangre, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que el ojiverde se volvió a tender en la cama pero respiraba con mayor dificultad, cuando volvió a calmarse Dumbledore hablo.

-Si bien entiendo que no quieras preocupar a tus amigos deberías descansar, yo te excusare, no ahí problema-

-No es solo eso, se que ahí un espía entre los profesores-

-Creo Harry, que ya hemos discutido el tema de Severus-

-No estoy hablando de el profesor Snape, si pensara que el es un aliado de Voldemort no lo hubiese salvado cuando lo ataco Nagini, no digo que hay otro espía, por que el día que me quitaron mi varita en la salida a Hogsmeade, fui atacado, el mortifago dijo que le habían avisado desde Hogwarts- Dumbledore jugaba con sus pulgares mientras analizaba la información.

-Puede que tengas razón, vigilare a los profesores, pasemos a otro tema, su amiga la Señorita Crew a aceptado estudiar aquí, esta noche el Sombrero Seleccionador escogerá a la casa a la que va a pertenecer, por otro lado su madre se quedara aquí por una semana luego se ira a vivir a la casa de unos familiares- el pelinegro miraba al vacío mientras pensaba en las consecuencias que eso traería.

-Bien creo que será mejor que baje o se van a preocupar- dijo el ojiverde mientras sacaba algunas prendas desde su baúl.

-Nos vemos abajo-

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de alumnos que hablaban con sus amigos, sobre el ataque que se realizo hace unos días, pero de lo que hablaban no era sobre lo aterrador que era Voldemort, ni como derroto a Albus Dumbledore, no lo que ellos hablaban era sobre el regreso de Harry Potter, no solo era que hubiese regresado cuando todos pensaban que estaba muerto o siendo torturado para placer del Lord, sino, era que "El Elegido" como lo llamaban en el profeta, había derrotado al Dark Lord, y lo había obligado a retirarse de Hogwarts, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que el ojiverde pago un precio muy alto al ocupar un poder que no era suyo por completo. Los murmullos cesaron cuando las puertas se abrieron y Harry Potter entro al gran comedor, había algo en el que era distinto, antes se podía sentir un aura oscura a su alrededor, que como el rumor decía era por que Potter era un mago tenebroso, pero ahora ya no se sentía esa aura, ahora se percibía una fuerza distinta, no se podía distinguir si era buena o mala, pero sin duda era más poderosa.

El pelinegro se sentó en su lugar habitual en frente de Hermione, que antaño Ron ocupaba su derecha y Ginny su izquierda, ahora el pelirrojo estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, no le dio importancia y su mirada siguió recorriendo el Gran comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin se encontraba Draco, pero no estaba tan alegre como estuvo en la enfermería, su cara estaba algo demacrada, y sus ojos no parecían tener vida, por un momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de Crouch cuando estaba poseído por el imperius, pero no pudo seguir pensando por que McGonagall llamo al silencio.

-Queridos alumnos como muchos ya sabrán el señor Potter a regresado a Hogwarts, por lo cual estamos muy contentos, junto con el vinieron dos encantadoras Damas, la señorita Sarah Crew, y su madre Rouse Crew- señalo a ambas mujeres que estaban sentadas en la mesa de profesores –La señorita Crew a aceptado entrar en Hogwarts por lo que queda de clases, y esperamos que continué por el resto de su educación, bien Minerva si fueras tan amable…-

La profesora McGonagall trajo un taburete y el sombrero seleccionador y los puso en frente de la mesa de profesores, luego llamo a Sarah para que se pusiera el sombrero.

-¡Ravenclaw!- grito el sombrero después de unos segundos, la rubia se dirigió a la mesa de su nueva casa la cual estallo en aplausos al escuchar al sombrero seleccionador.

-Solo una ultima cosa que decir, ¡A Comer!- los platos se llenaron de exquisitas comidas cuando el director termino de decir la ultima palabra.

El ojiverde miraba con los ojos como platos toda la comida, y es que después de estar como prisionero de Voldemort, su estadía en el Tibet, la comida de Hogwarts era increíblemente tentadora, no es que desagradeciera la comida que le dieron haya, pero carne de cordero reseca y un te salado no es lo que digamos un banquete. Se sirvió de todo un poco pero conservo la compostura y no comió al estilo "Ron Weasley", después de unos minutos levanto su vista hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Sarah hablaba alegremente con sus nuevas compañeras, se alegro de que se acomodara tan bien a Hogwarts, dejo de mirarla cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, giro su cuerpo y se encontró con los ojos color miel de Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunto el ojiverde al notar la mirada inquisidora de su amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, creo que tu deberías decirme eso- le hablo la castaña con un tono que claramente no era amigable.

-No entiendo de lo que estas hablando- y era la verdad no entendía el por que de la actitud de su amiga.

-Crees que no me di cuenta, estabas muy mal cuando llegaste y ahora aparentas que nada a pasado, deberías estar descansando en la enfermería, y esa mentira de que querías dormir en la enfermería no te la creo, todos sabemos como odias estar allí, así que cuéntame que es lo que esta pasando-

-No esta pasando nada Hermione crees que si estuviera realmente mal Madame Pomfrey me hubiese dejado ir- la verdad era que Madame Pomfrey no lo había dejado ir, así que la hechizo para que creyera que ya estaba bien, pero Dumbledore lo descubrió y tuvo que contarle algunas cosas por su silencio, algo así como un soborno de información.

-No te creo, pero no te obligare a que me lo digas, Harry soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mi para lo que quieras ya cometí el error de traicionar tu confianza, pero créeme que no lo volveré a cometer-

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, ahora cuéntame que ha pasado en este tiempo-

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba mucho más tranquila que de costumbre, y es que con los exámenes tan cerca todos estaban estudiando, y el no era la excepción, tres meses afuera habían causado un gran "vació en su educación", como leo llamaba Hermione, aunque el no considerara que fuera tanto, solo por que sabía todo el programa de Hogwarts gracias al ultimo regalo que le dio su padrino.

-¡Harry!-

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-

-Hace rato que te estoy llamando, mira- la castaña le señalo donde Ron, Seamus, Dean, y otros dos chicos de séptimo cuchicheaban sospechosamente en una mesa lejos del fuego.

-¿Qué tiene de especial Ron y sus nuevas amistades?-

-No es eso es lo que están tramando, desde que llegaste los he visto hacer lo mismo, creo que planean algo-

-No creo que sea algo de lo que deba preocuparme-

-No digo que los espíes para saber lo que traman, solo digo que te cuides-

-Esta bien-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A la sala de los menesteres-

-Te acompaño-

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Harry se fijo que algunos profesores y Aurors hacían rondas por los pasillos a pesar de que aun no había empezado el toque de queda, se lo comento a Hermione y ella le dijo que eran ordenes del ministerio, el colegio debía estar protegido a todas horas. Llegaron al tapiz de Barrabás el Chiflado, el pelinegro paso tres veces por el pensando en un lugar para entrenar, la puerta se materializo y cuando entraron Harry pudo ver un lugar parecido al que ocupaban el año pasado para las reuniones del ED, solo que este tenía un ropero en la pared que estaba enfrente y el lugar era más oscuro. Hermione se dio cuenta del cambio e iba a preguntar, pero el ojiverde se le adelanto.

-Necesito practicar mi patronus-

-Pero si tu ya lo dominas-

-No del todo, mira _¡Expectro Patronum!- _de la varita del ojiverde salio un chorro de luz que choco contra la pared.

-Parece más fuerte que el ciervo-

-Sí y no, cuando el chorro sale es como un si abriera una llave de paso que esta conectada a mi energía, si no corto el hechizo a tiempo me podría consumir por completo, adentro del ropero que esta ahí hay un Boggart, podría abrir la puerta- la castaña asintió y se dirigió hacía el ropero, abrió la puerta y de inmediato se lanzo hacía un lado para que el Boggart no tomara la forma de su mayor miedo.

Una sombra salio del ropero que rápidamente tomo la forma de un Dementor, comenzo a avanzar hacía el ojiverde, pero el ya estaba preparado, lanzo su patronus, pero el resultado fue el mismo un chorro de luz lanzo al Boggart de nuevo hacía el ropero.

Lo intento una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, no sabía que horas eran pero no le importaba, Hermione se había quedado dormida entre los cojines, el pelinegro ya comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, saco al Boggart una ultima vez le apunto al pecho, se concentro todo lo que pudo, visualizo la imagen de un ciervo, el Boggart comenzó a acercarse, y los característicos efectos del Dementor comenzaron a afectarle, trato de no perder la concentración, y con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban invoco a su patronus, el chorro de luz se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el Boggart, pero esta vez algo cambió el chorro decreció de tamaño y se transformo en un ciervo plateado, pero aun no había cortado la conexión con su varita, el ciervo embistió contra el Boggarty lo obligo a regresar al ropero, luego de esto el patronus se desvanecio al igual que el.


	25. Minerva, Hermione, un Vampiro, y yo

Hola (esquiva tomatasos) si es verdad soy yo y no un fallo de internet, se que les debo una pequeña explicación (esquiva tomatasos nuevamente), esta bien una explicacion un poco más grande, la verdad es que estuve de viaje, la gira de estudios, y bueno cuando regrese y abri lo que tenía de este capitulo en el word para ponerme a trabajar, no pude, tenía un bloqueo del tamaño de Hogwarts, espero que puedan perdonarme.

ahora quiero hacer una pequeña aclaracion, para aquellos que encontraron que Harry era muy poderoso, pues les digo que no es así, como este Harry no va a tener el poder de las reliquias de la muerte, necesitaba darle un poder que fuera equivalente para poder derrotar a Voldemort.

a si una ultima cosa, el sexto año de Harry en este fic se esta terminando, así que manden sus ideas, de que les gustaría que sucediese en el septimo año.

sin más que decirles aqui esta el capitulo.

Capitulo 25: Minerva, Hermione, un Vampiro, y yo.

La forma serpenteante de una colosal serpiente se arrastraba por los oscuros pasillos de la Mansión Riddle, la serpiente llego hasta la puerta principal del pasillo, la cual se abrió cuando esta se acerco. Adentro de la habitación se encontraba el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, tenía una cara de furia contenida, miraba hacía unos pergaminos que estaban llenos de cálculos, rompió la pluma que tenía en su mano y silbo enfurecido.

-_¡No puede ser!_- la serpiente se acerco donde estaba su amo, subió su cabeza a la altura del escritorio, Nagini no entendía nada de lo que tenía escrito su amo en ese pergamino, a pesar de que su amo le había enseñado muchas cosas, nunca le quiso enseñar ese tipo de magia, Aritmancía, le había dicho que ella no necesitaba saber esas cosas, y la verdad es que parecía complicado y ella no quería complicarse la vida.

-_Amo¿Qué es lo que pasa?_- Lord Voldemort se giro para ver mejor a Nagini, y al ver los ojos verdes de la serpiente recordó los ojos de Potter, recordó cuando tubo que huir obligado por ese maldito mocoso, no era posible que la magia de ese niñato fuese superior a la de el, nada justificaba ese cambio, el había estudiado su magia cuando estuvo cautivo bajo su poder, para poder entender por que el le ganaba cuando conectaban sus varitas ¡Si el era superior a Potter¿Cómo no podía ganarle?!, allí vio que su magia era superior a la de Potter ¿entonces por que le ganaba cuando sus varitas hacían contacto?, pero eso ya no era problema, se conseguiría otra varita aun más poderosa, pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba era que cuando se enfrentaron en los jardines de Hogwarts el mocoso le gano en poder mágico, y eso no había ocurrido antes.

-_Potter me venció en nuestro ultimo encuentro, su magia era más poderosa que la mía, y no encuentro razón de ello-_

_-P__ero Amo debería preocuparse en aumentar usted su magia que buscar el porque Potter es más fuerte-_

_-No hay forma de obtener más poder ya lo he hecho todo, podría continuar haciendo un pacto con el Demonio por más poder, pero sabes tan bien como yo que yo no quiero depender de nadie, solo podría obtener más poder si absorbiera la magia de algún otro Lord Oscuro, pero están todos muertos, y mis mortifagos son muy débiles-_

_-Pero Amo, Lord Grindelwald no esta muerto, Dumbledore no lo mato-_

* * *

-Harry…- el pelinegro escucho una voz femenina que lo llamaba, de seguro que debía ser Sarah que venía a despertarlo como siempre, esa parecía que no se le acababa nunca la energía.

-Sarah, cinco minutos más, quiero dormir- lo siguiente que sintió fue un chorro de agua que le dio de lleno en la cara. El pelinegro se levanto de un salto y miro a su agresora, que no era otra que Hermione que lo miraba molesta.

-Para que no me vuelvas a confundir-

-Lo siento Hermione, te juro que no me voy a volver a olvidar de tu hermoso nombre- hablo pomposamente el ojiverde mientras hacía una reverencia y le daba un beso en la mano a su amiga

-No seas payaso, y mejor bajemos antes de que nos castiguen por no dormir en la torre-

-Como diga la dama-

Los pasillos del colegio estaban vacíos, y es que ni siquiera había amanecido pero el estaba seguro que Dumbledore estaba despierto y sabía que no habían dormido en la torre de Gryfindor, pero no era algo por lo que preocuparse mientras no tuviera pruebas.

-¡Alto ahí señorita Granger y señor Potter!- ahora si que estaban jodidos, se giraron lentamente para darle la cara a una enojada Minerva McGonagall que los miraba con enojo.

-Síganme a mi despacho-

El viaje hasta el despacho de la directora adjunta fue muy tenso, nadie dijo palabra alguna aunque, Harry aparentaba tener una calma que no tenía, gracias a Por su experiencia en detenciones sabía que mostrarse nervioso solo lo hacía ver culpable. Durante el trayecto observo que los cuadros tenían gran actividad aunque no lo aparentaban, los seguían con la vista, para después desaparecer, seguramente para informar en el despacho del director, de vez en cuando alguno llegaba y le decía algo al oído de uno de sus ocupantes, Harry pudo distinguir a uno de los fallecidos directores de Hogwarts susurrarle algo al cuadro que estaba en frente del despacho de McGonagall.

-Les voy a descontar veinte puntos de Gryfindor a cada uno- comenzó la animaga una vez que estuvieron en su despacho –y les pondré un castigo, aun no he decidido cual, se los haré saber en su momento, me lo esperaba de usted Potter, pero no de usted señorita Granger, me ha decepcionado, usted como prefecta debe predicar con el ejemplo, ahora ¿podría dejarnos solos con el señor Potter?- ambos alumnos se sorprendieron por la petición, Hermione iba a protestar pero decidió que era mejor no tentar su suerte y se marcho.

McGonagal se sentó, convoco un vaso de agua mientras se calmaba, el pelinegro no sabía que cosa quería decirle su jefa de casa.

-Vera señor Potter, el director a convocado nuevamente las protecciones sobre el colegio, pero como sabrá las que usted puso el no las puede convocar, Albus no ha podido pedírselo directamente así que me lo ha encargado a mi, el desea que vuelva a convocar las protecciones sobre Hogwarts-

-Esta bien lo haré después de mi examen de encantamientos, ahora si me permite tengo que retirarme- McGonagall le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicando que podía retirarse.

* * *

-_¿Cómo es eso de que Grindelwald no esta muerto?-_

_-Amo, usted sabe que mi destino a través de los siglos ha sido el de acompañar a los magos oscuros y guiarlos por el camino, mi antiguo Amo fue Gellert Grindelwald, yo presencie su caída a manos de Dumbledore, pero el le tuvo piedad y no lo mato, lo envió a una prisión, la misma prisión que el creo para sus opositores-_

_-¿Puedes guiarme?-_

_-Sí, Amo-_

El lord oscuro se levanto de su silla, tomo a la monstruosa serpiente entre sus brazos y desapareció.

* * *

El examen había sido parecido a los TIMOS, solo que con un poco más de dificultad, nada fuera de lo común, encantar algunos objetos para que tuvieran vida propia, y uno que otro hechizo para mover cosas. El examen escrito fue un poco más difícil, la verdad es que tuvo que esforzarse mucho para recordar la parte teórica de los hechizos.

Ahora se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts acompañado de su profesora de transformaciones y de Hermione, en un principio el se había negado de que lo acompañaran, pero ambas se negaron justificándose la primera que tenía que supervisar su trabajo, y la segunda aludiendo, que aun estaba débil y que estaría allí por si algo ocurriese mal.

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que consiguieron que los alumnos se quedaran en el castillo?-

-Albus llamo a todos al Gran Comedor y sello las entradas de Hogwarts, solo se puede entrar- le explico la profesora.

-Ya veo-

-Ya puede comenzar señor Potter- le incito la animaga.

-Sí, solo déme un momento- desenfundo su varita y abrió el libro de Slytherin, tenía un extraña sensación, parecía que estaba siendo observado por algo peligroso, sacudió su cabeza y se dijo a si mismo que debía ser por estar tan cerca del bosque prohibido. Había estado pensando en utilizar algún otro tipo de protección sobre Hogwarts, Voldemort ya había derrotado el escudo anterior, y esta vez, el quería que por lo menos fuese más potente.

Miro su libro, pero no había ningún hechizo, que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte, todos eran de magia oscura, la cual era demasiado conocida por Riddle, cerro su libro y con cuidado lo dejo sobre el césped, levanto su varita hacía el cielo mientras concentraba su magia. Había recordado algo que le había dicho Dumbledore, "el amor es una de las magias más poderosas… recuérdalo Harry", si la magia lo había salvado de morir he había impedido que Voldemort lo tocase hasta su cuarto año, si la protección hecha por amor lo protegía también serviría para el resto del colegio, solo debería "ampliarla" y ahora tenía el poder para hacerlo.

Concentro toda su magia en su varita, luego llamo al poder que le fue entregado, lo concentro en la punta de su varita, lo ocupo para aumentar el poder de su magia. Su varita brillaba como hierro incandescente, y vibraba por la presión acumulada, busco en su interior la magia que lo protegía, tomo una extensión de ella y la unió a su varita, luego soltó toda la magia de golpe.

La onda expansiva arrojo lejos a las dos mujeres que estaban al lado de el, que miraban atónitas como un rayo de de color blanco incandescente salía disparado de la varita del pelinegro, luego alcanzaba el cielo y se dividía en rayos más pequeños, los cuales formaron una jaula alrededor de los terrenos del colegio.

La jaula desapareció y el ojiverde cayo rendido al suelo, estaba exhausto nunca había ocupado tanta magia en su vida, y menos ocupado el nuevo poder de esa forma, pero agradecía de que esta vez no termino vomitando sangre. Con cuidado se levanto del césped y observo a las dos mujeres que lo miraban como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-…Eso fue… impresionante- logro articular la castaña.

-Sí, ciertamente mucho más impresionante de lo que me esperab…- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar por que el pelinegro, las había lanzado un encantamiento escudo.

El pelinegro había visto una sombra salir de el bosque prohibido, y su primera reacción fue alejar a las dos mujeres del peligro. Pero no le dio tiempo para protegerse, por que la sombra lo golpeo lanzándolo unos metros por el aire.

Se incorporo con dificultad y se aterrorizo por lo que vio, un hombre alto de tez pálida, muy pálida, su cabello era negro como la noche, sus ojos eran oscuros, y una sonrisa fría se asomaba por su boca al igual que un par de colmillos. Un vampiro, el lord vampiro que estaba habitando el bosque, pero era imposible que estuviera frente a el.

-¿Cómo es posible…?-

-¿Qué¿Qué este aquí a la luz del sol?- le contesto el vampiro con voz suave, pero fría.

El ojiverde solo lo miro con determinación, y el vampiro pudo leer su respuesta implícita.

-todo fue gracias a ti Harry Potter, tu nuevo escudo me ha dado una protección extra de la que ya tenía al sol por mi nivel-

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-

-Mi nombre es Ennoia y quiero poder, quiero magia, no la magia de nuestra raza, quiero la magia de los magos, y Hogwarts es uno de los lugares con más magia en el mundo, al menos a los que tengo acceso; absorber la fuerza vital y la magia de todos aquí será un placer-

-Púdrete- el joven mago lo apunto con su varita, pero el Vampiro fue más rápido y de un manotazo lanzo lejos a la varita hermana de Voldemort.

El Vampiro tenía la ventaja en ese momento, sin lugar a dudas, era más rápido y fuerte que el, y si lo que decía era cierto ningún hechizo de luz lo podría dañar ahora, solo podría acabar con el de la forma clásica.

La criatura oscura lo tomo del cuello, elevándolo en el aire con una mano mientras se asfixiaba.

-Ahora tendrás el placer de hacerme más fuerte- el Vampiro acerco su mano izquierda, la cual no estaba ocupada con su cuello, a su cara mientras que comenzaba a iluminarse con un haz de luz espectral. El ojiverde comenzó a sentir una gran fuerza que intentaba arrastrar su magia fuera de su cuerpo, a la vez que la falta de oxigeno comenzaba a afectarle, se sentía débil su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar, y sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras que dejaban de percibir la luz.

-_¡Desmaius!-_escucho gritar el hechizo a dos voces antes de caer al suelo. De pronto su visión volvió en un remolino de colores, al igual que su magia, se encontraba un poco mareado, pero recordó de pronto en la situación en la que se encontraba, se incorporo y miro donde Hermione y la profesora McGonagall luchaban contra el Vampiro.

Pero sus intentos eran infructuosos, saco de su túnica a su otra varita, pensó en el hechizo "levicorpus", y un haz de luz salio de su varita, pero el Vampiro no estaba colgando de un pie, sino que se acercaba a el a gran velocidad. El vampiro lo tomo del cuello mientras se elevaban en el aire, para que los hechizos de las dos mujeres no le impactaran.

-Ahora vas a morir y me dejaras de fastidiar- amenazo el Ennoia mostrando sus colmillos.

-No lo creo bestia inmunda- y sin más le clavo la espada maldita en el corazón, la había invocado mientras se elevaban en el aire.

El Vampiro tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, la cual no cambio mientras caían desde el cielo. Harry le saco su espada del pecho del Vampiro, se disponía a hacer un hechizo que le evitase golpearse con la caída, pero era demasiado tarde, estaba a centímetros del suelo, cerro los ojos esperando la caída, pero esta no llego, en cambio sintió un fuerte tirón en el tobillo y que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y no se sorprendió al ver todo de cabeza, el cuerpo del Vampiro se encontraba siendo quemado por Hermione en unos metros más allá, y la profesora McGonagall lo tenía en el aire con el levicorpus.

-Ciertamente fue mucho más agitado de lo que yo esperaba joven Potter-

-Ciertamente…, ahora ¿podría, eh bajarme?- el rostro de la profesora mostró confusión, por unos segundos, pero después, comprendió

-Oh claro "_Liberacorpus"_, lo siento Potter, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió–

-No tiene por que, ahora ¿que tal si entramos?-

La profesora y sus dos alumnos entraron al castillo, sin percatarse, de que una sombra con ojos grises había presenciado todo desde las sombras.

* * *

si se acabo, pero les prometo que el proximo no se demorara tanto como este. 


	26. ¿El principio del fin?

Se asoma con cuidado esquiva una maldicion asesina esperen traigo capitulo!, bien ahora que tengo su atencion, quero pedirles mi más sinceras disculpas, este capitulo lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho esquiva otra maldicion asesina pero lo tenía en un cuaderno y la verdad es que se me hacía muy tedioso pasarlo al computador u.u.

Tatis no estoy muerto solo estaba vagando no te molestes conmigo.

Prewett tu fic es genial continualo, pero no le pongas más emoticons.

Gracias a todos mis amigos de el foro.

Lo siento Flammers y Trolls mios, pero seguire criticando.

Gracias a la gente nueva que lee este fic.

Este capitulo va dedicado ti Camila

* * *

Capitulo 26¿El principio del fin?

El infierno en la tierra era aquel lugar, Nurmengard al igual que Azkaban no se necesitaban muros ni rejas para mantener a los presos en su lugar, pero aun así los tenía. Enormes muros de piedra oscura como la noche franqueaban el lugar dejando como única entrada y salida una gran puerta doble con un símbolo gravado en ella, un triangulo equilátero con un circulo adentro de el, el cual estaba dividido por una línea vertical que cruzaba el triangulo.

Al igual que la marca tenebrosa de Lord Voldemort, este símbolo emitía el mismo rencor y miedo a los detractores de Grindelwald. Gellert Grindelwald tomo el símbolo de una antigua leyenda como propio, aunque muy pocos saben esto.

Los custodios de la prisión eran una de las más temidas y repudiadas criaturas del mundo mágico, los Inferis, horrendas criaturas creadas por un mago oscuro al hacer esclavo el cuerpo de un humano, no eran muertos que volvían a la vida, ni solamente cuerpos ocupados como marionetas, eran reflejo de a cuanto esta dispuesto un mago oscuro para obtener poder.

En muchos sentidos Nurmengard es de temer, tanto como Azkaban o incluso más, pero una cosa hacía que los presos y habitantes de Nurmengard prefieran pudrirse y volverse locos en Azkaban a causa de los Dementores a seguir en ese lugar, y eso era la presencia de Lord Grindelwald.

Era una tenebrosa y para nada tranquila noche en Nurmengard, los rayos rasgaban los oscuros cielos haciendo temblar a las pobres almas que eran prisioneras del tormento.

Súbitamente un rayo cayó cerca de la fortaleza iluminando todo el lugar, dejando a la vista a una figura alta vestida con una capa oscura acompañada de una colosal serpiente. Los Inferis que custodiaban la puerta al percatarse de la presencia de los extraños los atacaron, la figura encapuchada movió su brazo derecho casi con desgana, y con ese solo hecho las horrendas criaturas ardieron en un fuego de color verde, la figura oscura libero a su cabeza de la capucha dejando ver un rostro pálido, con facciones serpentinas y ojos rojos, Lord Voldemot había llegado a Nurmengard.

* * *

El sonido de algo golpeando su ventana, fue como el accionar de un interruptor en su cerebro haciendo que este volviera a funcionar. Lentamente se levanto saliendo de su somnolencia, se aproximo hacia la ventana donde una lechuza blanca como la nieve lo miraba fastidiada, aquella mirada ambarina que lo ha acompañado desde su entrada al mundo mágico.

Abrió la ventana dejando entrar el frió aire de la noche y a su nívea ave, dejo que el frescor del aire le envolviera.

-¡Cierra la ventana Potter!- el ojiverde solo se limito a mirar con frialdad al pelirrojo que estaba sentado ordenando algunas cosas de su baúl.

Últimamente la convivencia con Ron había sido, por lo menos hostil, los insultos y las bromas eran pan de cada día, pero el solo se limitaba a ignorarlo.

Cerro la ventana luego de tomar la nota de la pata de Hedwing y que esta se marchara.

_Te espero en el corredor desierto del cuarto piso_

Era la letra de Draco, de un tiempo a esta parte el Slytherin había tenido un comportamiento extraño.

Pero algo importante tenía que ser si lo quería ver a estas horas, tomo sus varitas y su capa. Se disponía a salir cuando se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-Mándale saludos a tus padres de mi parte- el pelinegro alcanzo a cerrar la puerta antes de escuchar como algo la golpeaba.

La sala común se encontraba prácticamente vacía solo quedaban algunos niños de primero que buscaban algo que se les había perdido, y una pareja que estaba "aprovechando el tiempo" ya que después de esta noche no se volverían a ver por un tiempo, sí esta era la ultima noche del año escolar.

Silenciosos los pasillos de Hogwarts lo recibieron, si no fuera por el encantamiento de silencio que se aplico, hasta su respiración haría eco en las paredes, las personas en los cuadros de las paredes dormían, o al menos eso parecía.

Al llegar al cuarto piso una visita inesperada hizo presencia frente a el, la Señora Norris, la gata de Filch. La gata se quedo estática mirándolo, al igual que el, pero rápidamente salio de su estupor y corrió en busca de su dueño.

-_¡Desmaius!-_ el rayo impacto a la gata dejándola inconciente en el acto.

El pelinegro se acerco para cerciorarse de que la gata no sufrió mayor daño que el de un simple desmayo, aun recordaba el incidente de su segundo año cuando la gata quedo petrificada.

* * *

-_¡Avada Kedavra!- _la maldición impacto en el ultimo guardia de la prisión.

_-¿Dónde esta, Nagini?_- le preguntó Voldemort a su serpiente.

-_Por aquí, sígame amo_- la gigantesca serpiente se dirigió por un oscuro y solitario pasillo, en el cual se podía vislumbrar una celda al final de este.

Con toda la parsimonia del mundo el Dark Lord se acerco a la celda en esta se podía ver a un anciano que estaba sentado en el piso, con la mirad fija en el Lord, como si lo estuviese esperando, Voldemort no dudo eso, después de todo un gran mago como lo fue Grindelwald debía poder detectar su presencia.

-¿A que haz venido?- pregunto el anciano.

-He venido a buscarte Grindelwald- Voldemort agito su varita como si de un látigo se tratase, la reja de la celda se derritió, hasta quedar tan solo un charco de metal hirviendo.

Gellert se levanto pensando que el Lord lo venía a liberarlo, pero la sorpresa y el pánico se apoderaron de su rostro cuando Nagini lo mordió en la pierna.

-_¡Nagini!-_alcanzó a susurrar en parsel el mago antes de caer desmayado.

-Perfecto- dijo el Dark Lord antes de desaparecer.

-_¡Lumos!_- una pequeña luz apareció en la varita de Harry Potter, a pesar de su tamaño alumbraba perfectamente el abandonado pasillo.

-¿Draco?- enfrente de el se encontraba el Draco Malfoy, pero distaba mucho de el orgulloso Rubio que alguna vez conoció. Su cabello estaba todo revuelto, su ropa mal puesta, y sus ojos vacíos, esto acompañado de unas enormes ojeras le daban un aspecto de Inferi.

-¿Draco¿Qué es lo que te paso?-

-_¡Expeliarmus!-_ Ante la sorpresa del pelinegro su varita salio volando dejando el pasillo a oscuras.

-_¡Lumos!_- la luz volvió, pero no por parte de su varita, sino la de una figura encapuchada que lo apuntaba con su varita, mientras que con la otra iluminaba el lugar.

El encapuchado se coloco al lado de Draco y le hablo.

-¿Sorprendido?- preguntó la figura.

-No mucho Nott, ya se me hacía raro que terminara el año sin ningún incidente- el pelinegro hábilmente saco su segunda varita, pero no alcanzo ni a atacar al joven mortifago cuando una fuerza lo empujo desde atrás y callo al suelo envuelto en cuerdas.

-Creo que esto si te sorprendió¿No Potter?- le hablo una voz de mujer, desde algún lugar detrás de el, luego sintió como lo pisaban y pudo vislumbrar a otra figura envuelta en una capa, pero esta sin capucha.

-Claro, me sorprende que no lleves calzones Pansy- le respondió atrevidamente el ojiverde mientras miraba descaradamente por debajo de la falda de la rubia, aprovechando como esta se mostraba mientras lo pisaba.

-_¡Crucio!-_el dolor de mil agujas candentes clavándole cada centímetro de su piel lo invadió, a pesar de que el dolor era muy fuerte el se mantuvo quieto sin gritar, ya fuera por que la joven Slytherin estaba avergonzada o porque las torturas de Voldemort eran infinitamente más dolorosas.

-Si quieres arreglamos una cita¿Qué te parece este Lunes?- le dijo el ojiverde después de que la bruja termino con la maldición.

La Bruja furiosa se olvido de su varita y le comenzó a asestar patadas al cuerpo maltratado de Harry.

-Déjalo ya Pansy, las cosas deben suceder como lo dijo el Lord-

-Esta bien, pero apresúrate Theodore-

-Bien, Mátalo- dijo Nott dirigiéndose a Draco.

El rubio se acerco obediente como un títere y apunto con su varita al pelinegro.

-Un Imperio, me sorprendes Nott, creí que aun no podías transformar un fósforo en un aguja- se burlo el ojiverde.

-¿Qué esperas¡Mátalo!- le gritó furioso Nott a Malfoy.

Draco se giro y grito -_¡Bombarda!-_ los cuerpos de ambos Slytherins volaron por el aire hasta caer inconcientes al otro lado del pasillo.

-A mi nadie me da ordenes estupido- Draco siseo furioso.

-¿Podrías ayudarme aquí?- le pregunto Harry, mientras miraba como el Rubio se acomodaba el pelo.

-_¡Diffindo!-_

-Gracias, sabes esa Pansy, golpea muy duro- le hablo el pelinegro una ves ya estuvo en pie.

-Te lo merecías-

-Puede, pero lo valió-

-Hey Harry¿Cómo sabías que saldría del Imperio?-

-No sabía-

-¡Que¿Acaso te haz vuelto loco?-

-No, solo esperaba que te liberaras solo-

-Eres un estupido-

Estaba controlado Draco, necesitaba que te pudieras liberar por ti solo, de esa manera me aseguro de que no volverás a ser controlado-

-Eso es lógico, pero aun así es estupido-

-Sí como quieras, vayámonos antes que Filch se de cuenta de que petrifique a su gata-

-¡¿Que hiciste?!-

* * *

En algún lugar de Inglaterra se encontraban Lord Voldemort y el circulo de Mortifagos allegados a el.

Los Mortifagos estaban nerviosos, últimamente cuando el lord los convocaba de manera tan repentina, no era por algo bueno, y siempre alguien terminaba siendo victima de la varita del Lord. El silencio era total, Voldemort no se movía y los Mortifagos comenzaron a impacientarse, los susurros entre los enmascarados comenzaron a ser, más que evidentes.

Lucius estaba muy nervioso, sabía que algo importante pasaba, el problema era que la ultima vez que hubo una reunión parecida, fue cuando el Lord anuncio que había una profecía que anunciaba la llegada de alguien quien podía derrotarlo, Lucius recordó que esa noche no hubo ni un solo Mortifago al que no se le fuera aplicada la maldición Cruciatus.

El Lord pidió silencio con un movimiento de su mano.

-Queridos Mortifagos, hoy es un gran día – El Lord hizo aparecer una jaula con su varita – Hoy me convertiré en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos-

En la jaula se podía ver a un anciano tirado en el piso, los Mortifagos estaban intrigados nada de lo que pensaron les advirtió de los hechos que ocurrieron enseguida.

-_¡Enervate!-_el anciano se levanto lentamente, su mirada fría hizo temblar a algunos Mortifagos.

-Hoy Gellert tendrás el placer de convertirme en el ser más poderoso de este universo¡Nada me detendrá!- El Lord apunto con su varita a Grindelwald, de la varita de Voldemort salio un rayo blanco el cual impacto directo en el pecho del anciano mago, a diferencia de lo que esperaron los Mortifagos el hombre no cayo muerto, sino que se convirtió en energía, la cual fue absorbida por Voldemort.

En un lugar muy distante a este Albus Dumbledore percibió este hecho.

-Estamos acabados-

* * *

fin del capitulo u.u se acabo el primer año así que denme ideas u.u, de momento les digo que durante este año voy a estar un poco ocupado para escribir, sobre todo en el segundo semestre, así que voy a apobechar de escribir todo lo que pueda ahora.

nos vemos ojala con capitulo especial por mi cumpleaños.

Amoz


	27. Mr Crowley

Esquiva tomatasos y maldiciones varías se que me he ausentado por mucho tiempo y no es justificable, he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y simplemente la vagueza me gana.

Pues sobre este capitulo y el fic, puedo decirles que espero poder hacer unos cuantos capitulos de Vacaciones antes de empezar con el septimo año, en este capitulo empiezan las vacaciones.

A todos mis lectores nuevos que no les puedo reponder por que no estan registrados u.u, les doy las gracías por leer y espero que se alegren al ver la alerta de New Chapter.

Ah si descubri algo, los reviews hacen que la gente escriba más rapido...

* * *

Capitulo 27: Mr Crowley.

"En mis viajes en el exilio descubrí que existen gran diversidad de Criaturas Mágicas poderosas, recuerdo un encuentro especial donde Una serpiente de veinte metros de altura se comía sin problemas a un Nundu considerada una de las criaturas más poderosas de mi época, desde ese entonces me dedique al completo a la magia que habitaba en las serpientes…".

-Harry…, ¡Harry!- el joven mago despego sus ojos de el libro de Slytherin para prestarle atención a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- Estaban en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, Rose, Luna, Hermione, Neville, un altanero Draco y el.

El final del curso había pasado inadvertido, para el ni siquiera recordaba que casa había ganado.

-Te estaba preguntando si querías pasar a quedarte durante las vacaciones conmigo- No lo había pensado, el tenía muchas cosas que hacer durante el periodo de Vacaciones, pero no tenía en sus planes divertirse, pero no podía perjudicar a Draco, por su decisión.

-Claro, mándame una lechuza con la dirección en unas semanas y Draco y yo estaremos ahí- Draco apenas escucho esto puso cara de pocos amigos, pero ya se le pasaría

-¡Genial!- Rose pego un saltito emocionada.

-Sí genial…- murmuro Draco.

Harry volvió a la lectura del libro de Slytherin, no es que le agradase mucho leer, eso era algo más propio de Hermione, pero desde que se entero de que forma Voldemort había logrado engañar a la muerte, buscaba alguna pista que le hiciera la caza de los horcruxes una tare más fácil. Para su desgracia no había encontrado nada hasta el momento, el libro de Slytherin era más llevadero para una lectura que un libro de Hechizos normal, pero tenía que prestar más atención a los detalles, y para ello necesitaba concentración, la cual no estaba teniendo a causa de sus compañeros.

-Luna es imposible que una criatura así exista- otra vez Hermione intentaba hacer entender que las criaturas de las que le hablaba su padre no existían.

-Pero una persona la vio, hay al menos treinta testigos que la han visto este año-

-Si de verdad existiera el ministerio ya la habría catalogado-

-Eso no es del todo cierto- Hermione se quedo muda, Draco no solía hablar cuando ella estaba presente, ella sabia que Harry le había pedido que no la insultara, por eso se mantenía a raya en su presencia.

-Existen muchas criaturas que el Señor Tenebroso uso para atormentar muggles, de las cuales solo se tiene una vaga idea de que existen-

-Pero esto es totalmente diferente hablamo…-

-También hay muchas especies de plantas que no han sido descubiertas, y ¿Porque no criaturas?- Intervino Neville.

-Pero…-

-Y tu ¿Qué opinas Harry?-

-Pues no se de que están hablando- Respondió un poco hastiado el joven, al verse interrumpida su lectura.

-Luna dice que Descubrieron una Serpiente de veinte metros cerca de Liverpool-

-Mi padre me dijo que son criaturas que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha conseguido de África-

-Es totalmente absurdo la Serpiente más grande que existía era un basilisco y la mato Harry hace tres años-

El pelinegro medito un poco la información, si bien Luna solía decir cosas descabelladas, ella en la mayoría de las ocasiones tenía la razón, pero eso era solo en las cosas que no se referían a criaturas extrañas.

Por otro lado, lo que acababa de leer en el libro le decía que si hubo criaturas así, quizás el padre de Luna tenia algún ejemplar de criaturas extintas, o solo mentía.

-Puede ser, quizás lo que vieron fue otra cosa, Luna, ¿Podrías mantenerme informado sobre lo que pase con esa serpiente?-

-Claro, no hay problema- un brillo apareció en los ojos de la bruja mientras decía estas palabras, recordó que Luna y Neville tenían el mismo brillo cuando participaban en las reuniones del ED, para ellos era importante sentirse útiles.

-Neville, podrías ayudar a Luna, entiendo que vas a pasar unas semanas con Luna-

-Claro, lo iba a hacer de todos modos no hay problema-

-Gracias- les dijo sinceramente el ojiverde.

Hermione estaba un poco molesta, no entendía porque siempre Harry le seguía el juego a Luna, no era bueno que ella creyera en cosas como esas, y no solo le daba pie a Luna en su fantasía, sino, ¡que ahora incluya a Neville en su juego!.

Draco estaba preocupado, desde que se hizo amigo de Harry solo había recibido dos cartas de su padre, en una su padre pensando que su amistad era un truco le decía que esa era la oportunidad perfecta de enviarle información valiosa al Lord Oscuro, el le respondió que no era ningún truco para los mortifagos y que el no quería ser uno de ellos.

La segunda carta, fue un vociferador, lo recibió en medio de la sala común de Slytherin, su padre le había gritado que ya no era merecedor del apellido Malfoy y quedaba desheredado. Fue una de las peores vergüenzas de su vida, los mortifagos que recién habían sido reclutados se reían de el, mientras el resto de lo Slytherin lo miraban con asco.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino, era la incertidumbre de no saber si sus padres los esperarían en la estación King Cross, el no saber lo que le esperaría si es que se lo llevaban.

Harry le había asegurado de que eso no pasaría, pero el no sabía si creerle, después de todo eran sus padres y aun tenían derechos legales sobre el.

Para su suerte sus temores no encontraron fundamento, sus padres no estaban allí, en parte se alegraba, pero una parte de el se sentía decepcionado, el esperaba que al menos su madre lo fuera a ver.

Con envidia miro como todos los alumnos de Hogwarts eran recibidos por sus familias, incluso los Weasley de los que el se burlo tanto eran recibidos con cariño y amor, un amor que el nunca tuvo en su hogar.

Draco salio de sus divagaciones al ver que Harry lo llamaba.

-Vamos Draco tenemos que irnos antes de que los Weasley o algún miembro de la Orden se de cuenta- le apremio el Gryffindor.

-Toma este traslador – Harry le señalo una rama que tenía agarrada con su mano izquierda – Que no se te olvide tu baúl… bien a la cuenta de tres uno,… dos,… tres- de inmediato la desagradable sensación que producía el uso de un traslador se apodero de ellos.

Cuando terminaron de girar Harry cayo al suelo y Draco se rió al ver esa imagen.

-¿De que te ríes?-

-De nada en particular, solo que el gran Harry Potter se encuentra ahora a mis pies-

-Oh pero eso se puede arreglar- y súbitamente sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, lo boto desde el suelo.

-Ahora quien es el que esta a los pies de quien- se burlo cuando se incorporo.

-Esta me la pagaras Potter- le amenazo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento ahora tenemos que irnos-

-¿Por qué?, pensé que ya habíamos llegado- dijo Draco mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaban en lo que parecía ser la entrada de un pequeño pueblo.

-No es seguro, nos desaparecimos enfrente de ellos, estoy seguro de que intentaran seguirnos- le explico el Joven Potter mientras hacía otro traslador de una piedra.

-Toma, a la de tres… uno…, dos…, tres…- desparecieron un momento antes de que un grupo de personas aparecieran en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

-¿Donde esta Harry?- pregunto una angustiada Molly Weasley.

-Venia detrás de nosotros- Respondió Hermione mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

Moody se acerco de entre la multitud mientras que con su ojo mágico miraba en todas las direcciones, hasta que se detuvo en el lugar exacto en el que antes habían desaparecido Potter y Malfoy.

-Se desaprecio- gruño mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas.

-¡Pero Harry aun no aprende a desaparecerse!- Exclamo indignada la señora Weasley.

Todos la miraron como si estuviera en otro mundo, y no supiera nada de lo que Harry era capaz de hacer.

-Mamá Potter es muy capas de hacer eso y otras cosas- Dijo enfadado el menor de los Weasley, pensando que aun su madre miraba a Potter como a un niño.

-Weasley, la Orden no a dejado que se filtre toda la información sobre el ataque de Voldemort, gente como tu madre puede sacar conclusiones erradas- Moody le murmuro al oído de Ron.

-¿Qué cosa no me están diciendo?- Moody y Ron sintieron como si de pronto un Hipogrifo se propusiera a atacarlos sin piedad.

-Nada Mamá…-

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley no me mientas!- Ron estuvo a punto de confesarlo todo, pero Moody lo salvo.

-Ya se adonde se fueron- Moody miraba una especie de circulo dorado con circunferencias concéntricas que giraban sin sentido aparente, el ex-Auror lanzo un patronus mientras desaparecía.

* * *

Estaban en el callejón más sucio que Draco hubiera visto, no que el hubiera visto muchos, pero después de utilizar el trasladar por quinta vez el Slytherin estaba arto.

-¡¿Cuanto más nos vamos a mover?!- le grito al pelinegro.

-Creo que ya los perdimos, ven salgamos de aquí- Draco se quedo perplejo antes de seguirlo.

Salieron hacía una calle de lo que parecían los suburbios de alguna ciudad.

-Pensé que íbamos a ir a tu casa no a un lugar muggle- le reclamo con desagrado al ojiverde.

-Vamos a ir a una de mis casas- Harry aun no conseguía que el rubio dejara de tener prejuicios, había conseguido que por lo menos se comportara con Hermione por respeto a su amistad, pero de eso no pasaba.

Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos que estaba junta a otras de diseño parecido, Draco observo que parecía que estaban cerca de el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En Liverpool-

-¿No crees que es demasiado muggle?- Le pregunto Draco una vez que estuvieron adentro de la casa.

-Si queremos pasar desapercibidos como muggles, tenemos que comportarnos como ellos- El rubio puso una cara de desagrado –no te preocupes, he averiguado y el ministerio no tiene registrado a ningún mago en este barrio, podemos hacer magia aquí, pero tenemos que tratar de no ser tan evidentes-

-¿Con quien crees que estas Potter?, no soy Weasley para destrozar la casa- Se burlo Malfoy.

Después de que eligieran sus respectivas habitaciones y Harry acompañara a Draco a recorrer la casa, la cual tenía un patio trasero enorme, en el cual Draco sugirió que después podrían volar, en un principio el ojiverde no sentía que fuera una buena idea, los muggles los podrían ver, pero después de cinco minutos de provocaciones de parte del Rubio, el estallo y le grito que "le patearía su pálido trasero" el Slytherin se conformo sabiendo que esto significaba que su amigo buscaría la forma de "patearlo" sin que nadie lo viera.

-Tengo hambre, dile al elfo que prepare algo- Dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en un sillón del salón.

-¿Qué parte de comportarnos como muggles no entendiste?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba frente a el.

La cara de Draco era impagable, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras su cerebro intentaba digerir la información, luego de lo que parecieron unos segundos el rubio intento balbucear algo en protesta, pero su cerebro aun estaba chocheado.

-Pe pe… Pero tu dijiste que podíamos hacer magia aquí- alcanzo a articular, mientras que su orgullo le dictaba a su cerebro que debía cambiar la expresión de tonto.

De pronto el pelinegro soltó a reír ante la incredulidad y enojo de su compañero.

-¿De que te ríes Potter?- el tono glacial en la voz del rubio denotaba lo furioso que estaba.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara –le respondió mientras trataba de calmarse- era una broma, las tareas que requiere esta casa son demasiado para hacerlas a mano, y tomando en cuenta que el único hechizo del hogar es el fregotego…-

Draco aun lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar ¡Nadie se burla de un Malfoy!.

-¿Entonces?- Malfoy pregunto irritado.

-Pues pensé que un elfo nos podría ayudar… ¡Blinky!- De inmediato un pequeño crack anuncio la aparición del elfo.

-¿El amo Harry Potter mando a llamar?- Draco examino al elfo, no se parecía a su loco ex-elfo, ni al tenebroso elfo que su padre había buscado después de la vergonzosa despedida del otro

-Sí, necesito que te quedes en esta casa con nosotros mientras estemos de vacaciones-

-Será un placer, ¿El amo quiere algo más de Blinki?-

-¿Podrías prepararnos de cenar?-

* * *

-¡¿Los encontraron?!- chillo angustiada la Señora Weasley al ver entrar a Moody acompañado de su marido.

El señor Weasley se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras dejaba que Alastor le diera las malas noticias a su esposa. Estaba cansado, habían seguido a Harry por tres apariciones, al parecer sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, y no se lo ponían nada fácil, el no sabía como hacer trasladores y según Alastor esa era la única forma de seguirlos, aprovechar el rastro de magia para crear otro traslador y aparecerse en el destino del anterior, pero eso era muy agotador para el ex-auror y ya para la tercera vez Moody estaba demasiado cansado para moverse, lo cual lo forzó a utilizar la aparición conjunta y eso no fue nada agradable para el.

-Molly, ¿puedes escribirle a Hermione y Dumbledore diciéndoles lo que ocurrió?- le pregunto Artur mientras destapaba dos cervezas de mantequilla y le ofrecía una a Alastor. Molly asintió y salio de inmediato de la cocina para escribir las cartas.

-¿Qué crees que va a pasar?-

-No lo se pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho, Dumbledore me informo que teníamos que prepararnos para algún ataque grande, al parecer Voldemort a conseguido una gran cantidad de energía, Albus sintió la alteración en la magia hace unos días, es muy probable que un ataque a gran escala se produzca- Exclamo agotado el viejo auror-

* * *

Después de la cena Harry escribió un par de cartas, una para Hermione y otra para Rose explicándoles lo que había sucedido y que no se preocuparan, Hedwing se mostró encantada de hacer el encargo, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía nada que hacer, lo cual la tenía un tanto deprimida, pero el encargo la alegro.

Estaba algo cansado hacía mucho que no dormía bien, y a pesar de que aun no eran ni las nueve, cayó agotado en la cama.

En un claro de lo que parecía un enorme bosque se encontraban las figuras de dos hombres, el primero parecía tener unos cuarenta años alto, ojos color miel, cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, estaba vestido con una túnica oscura de cuello alto con detalles de broches dorados, el hombre miraba serio al otro con su varita en la mano izquierda dispuesto a atacar a la menor señal.

En frente de aquel hombre se encontraba una figura alta, muy pálida y ojos rojos, pero estos ojos eran del color rojo más intenso, no del rojo amoratado que Harry recordaba que Voldemort tenía, en estos ojos se veían reflejados un poder inmensamente terrible, el Dark Lord no tenía su varita a la vista, lo cual le desconcertó.

-Aleister Crowley, es un placer- dijo el Lord mientras se inclinaba a modo de saludo, esto sorprendió al ojiverde, hasta donde el recordaba solo había visto una vez a Voldemort inclinarse y fue para burlarse de el, pero esta vez la acción no era de burla, era de respeto.

-Lord Voldemort- inclino un poco la cabeza para corresponderle el saludo- No puedo decir lo mismo-

Voldemort se permitió reír un poco.

-Hace años que tu familia esta unida al lado Oscuro, tu abuelo fue un gran mago oscuro, y se que sus conocimientos han continuado desde el, pasando por tu padre hasta ti- Los ojos del Lord brillaron con codicia.

-Mi abuelo fue un genio, pero mal utilizo su poder-

-Sí, espero que tu sepas utilizarlo mejor, sabes es curioso que a pesar de ser el miembro que más alejado de la doctrina de tu abuelo, eres el único que tiene su nombre-

De pronto como si de una vieja película se tratara, Harry recordó un momento olvidado de su infancia…

Estaba sentado con Dudley en el sillón mientras veían un documental de un tipo que había muerto hacía mucho: Aleister Crowley.

"…_Genio, Ocultista, Satanista, Mago__, muchos son los nombres con los que se conocen a Aleister Crowley, el hombre más perverso del mundo como fue llamado, y la bestia 666, como el mismo se llamo… _

… _El mago escribió la no menor cantidad de 80 libros durante su vida, investigo de todo y sobre todo, la practica de magia negra fue una de las acusaciones de las que recibió, nunca negó nada, solo negó haber practicado alguna vez la misa negra. El Mago más in.."_

Justo después de que la palabra "Mago" fue pronunciada por la televisión se escucho un grito de Tía Petunia, la cual corrió a apagar la televisión. El resultado de esto fue una semana sin salir de la alacena para el.

-Antes de que me lo preguntes, no voy a ser uno de tus mortifagos- y con una velocidad increíble lanzo un hechizo que Harry no conocía, el rayo de color rojo fue directo al pecho de Voldemort, pero este en el ultimo instante lo paro con su mano, Harry se fijo que la mano del Lord estaba recubierta de una aura oscura, Voldemort simplemente cerro su puño y el hechizo se destruyo.

Crowley al ver el poder del Dark Lord miro a los lados en busca de una ruta de escape, pero al final vio que si no luchaba moriría o "peor".

Sin escapatoria el Mago lanzo una cantidad enorme de hechizos a gran velocidad, los cuales eran repelidos y esquivados por el Lord.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!-_ contra ataco el Lord, el rayo mortal choco contra otros dos durante su trayectoria destruyéndolos, pero no alcanzo a conseguir su objetivo ya que su objetivo se agacho justo a tiempo para evitarlo.

Crowley saco una daga con la cual se hizo dos cortes en los dedos índices de cada mano, dejando así que un chorro de sangre emanara de ellos, luego se arrodillo mientras murmuraba palabras inteligibles dibujaba un circulo de dos metros de diámetro con un pentagrama y otros signos que el no comprendía, luego poso sus manos en el borde del circulo, produciendo un extraordinario efecto: la sangre comenzó a brillar y desde donde estaban sus manos una línea de flamas se extendió por todo el circulo y el pentagrama.

Voldemort miraba pasmado el ritual que estaba realizando su oponente, solo había oído hablar de el en antiguos textos malditos que encontró en su estadía en Albania, pero jamás había presenciado uno y no sabía si estar excitado o aterrado.

Las llamas del circulo se hicieron cada vez más grandes hasta alcanzar una altura de tres pisos quitándole la visión a ambos enemigos, de pronto el fuego desaprecio, dejando a la vista a un enorme ser, de cuerpo escamoso y negro, con alas del doble de su longitud y de ojos rojos colmillos de treinta centímetros.

Un Demonio.

El demonio como inducido por una orden mental abrió la boca y lanzo una llamarada de fuego, Voldemort reacciono rápido, sacando su varita y convocando un gran muro de piedra, Aleister aprovecho esto para invocar una especie de dragón hecho de huesos y escapar volando. El Dark Lord finalmente se deshizo del demonio, pero era demasiado tarde, Crowley ya se había marchado.

Harry Potter se despertó sobresaltado, apenas si comprendió lo que había pasado, cuando un inmenso dolor le ataco en la cicatriz, y un sentimiento de odio profundo se apodero se cuerpo, se levanto con dificultad no podía pensar bien, pero tenía la necesidad de destruir algo, no era un sentimiento propio, pero aun así no podía resistirse, volcó el pequeño escritorio que estaba en su cuarto, nesecitaba descargar el sentimiento de odio que lo invadía, pero el dolor en la cicatriz se intensifico y Harry no pudo soportarlo.

Se desmayo.

* * *

... debeis querer matarme por no escribir algo más largo despues de tanto tiempo, pero estoy realmente cansado y prefiero terminar el capitu aqui antes de que me maten.

Dato Curioso: Aleister Crowley es una persona de carne y hueso murio hace unos pares de decenas de años(?) y si quieren mayor informacion, wikipedia es muy completa respecto a el, y si me invente un nieto para el fic owo.

Amoz


	28. Capitulo 28: El comienzo de la era oscur

Lo siento, es muy corto lo se, considerando el tiempo que deje pasar y el que quizas pasara hasta el siguiente capitulo, no es una excusa pero mi prioridad son mis estudios ahora, he escrito varias veces este capitulo durante este año, dos versiones murieron junto a mi pc antiguo y otras varias junto a formateos de mi pc actual.

no se si actualizare muy seguido, solo puedo decir que me siento a escribir cada vez que puedo, lamentablemente no soy un genio para escribir demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

bueno, espero que les guste, y si no es asi, pues creo que empeore en el tiempo que no he publicado XD

disfrutenlo

Amoz

* * *

Capitulo 28: El comienzo de la era oscura

-Harry-

-Harry-

Alguien lo llamaba, pero…

-Harry-

…¿de donde? No sentía su cuerpo y no podía ver nada, apenas podía identificar que estaba conciente.

-Vamos Potter, no estas muerto, no tengo todo el día- escuchó una voz desagradable.

Draco…

-¿Draco?- murmuró débilmente.

-Sí, soy yo, no tienes ninguna herida debes levantarte algo esta pasando- se escuchó la voz de Draco un tanto preocupada.

Con dificultad abrió los ojos e intento incorporarse, pero solo logro sentarse en el piso.

-Todo esta oscuro…- dijo mientras miraba la destrozada habitación.

-Que observador… -se burló el Slytherin- pero no es para burlarse, al parecer es por causa de la magia-

-¿Como…?-

-Casi es mediodía y el cielo esta cubierto por nubes oscuras- explicó el rubio mientras ayudaba a incorporarse al niño-que-vivió.

-Tuve una visión, aparecía Voldemort y… -

-Me lo contaras después, debes ver lo que sucede afuera-

* * *

-¡Dumbledore!- gritó Scrimgeour mientras entraba al despacho del director.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede para que irrumpa de esta manera en mi despacho?- dijo seriamente el anciano director mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos de media luna.

-Es magia oscura, esta recorriendo toda Inglaterra, ya casi llega aquí véalo por usted mismo- expresó con un pequeño temblor en la voz el ministro mientras el señalaba la ventana detrás del mago.

Dumbledore se levanto y miro con sorpresa como una densa capad e nubes se aproximaba hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts y lo rodeaba sin entrar en el.

-Al parecer Hogwarts no es afectado- murmuró el ex jefe de aurors, pero alcanzo a ser escuchado por el director.

-¿No es afectado? ¿Qué sucede a los lugares donde no hay protecciones?-

-No es solo en los lugares sin protecciones mágicas, es en todo el país, las nubes han cubierto todo y las criaturas oscuras pasean libremente por ciudades muggles, el ministro muggle declaro toque de queda casi de inmediato cuando vio pasar un dragón volando fuera de su oficina- El ministro no hacia nada por ocultar lo preocupada que parecía su semblante y voz.

-Me parece que podemos usar Hogwarts para reunirnos, debido a las características de este fenómeno, y además debería ser enviada una tropa de aurors a controlar las criaturas-

-Imposible Dumbledore- el anciano mago lo miro escéptico- el ministerio fue totalmente destruido después de un ataque combinado de las criaturas y los mortifagos-

-¿Por que no se me comunico antes?-

-Al parecer es por las nubes, no hay comunicaciones mágicas de ningún tipo, las lechuzas están desorientadas y vuelven inmediatamente después de emprender el vuelo, la red flu no funciona, ni mucho menos métodos más complejos de comunicación. La mayoría de los aurors sobrevivieron al ataque pero todos están evacuando a los muggles a zonas militares donde serán evacuados de la isla-

-esto es muy grave, reuniré a la orden del fénix y veremos los pasos a seguir-

* * *

-No puede ser- murmuró mientras observaba por la ventana de la cocina como las calles de Liverpool estaban vacías de lo que respecta a personas, pero en compensación una variedad de criaturas se movían de mantera caótica por todas las calles, entraban a las casas derribando las puertas o rompiendo las ventanas, se escuchaban gritos, Lugo salían sedientas de sangre y luego realizaban la misma acción en la siguiente casa.

-Aparecieron inmediatamente después de que esa extraña capa de nubes apareciera en el cielo- Dijo Draco mientras le daba un poco de poción revitalizadora al joven de cabellos azabaches.

-Es por Voldemort, ha adquirido una gran cantidad de poder, pero no pensé que hiciera algo como esto tan pronto, debe estar enfadado- apenas termino de decir la frase cuando una criatura parecida a un dragón de cómodo pero de mayor tamaño entro en la casa al destrozar la ventana contigua-

-¡Avada Kedavra!- Exclamó Draco y la criatura murió de forma horrenda al explotarle la cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos?-

-El avada kedavra es la maldición asesina, pero solo es completamente efectiva en humanos- explicó Harry a Draco mientras que con su varita reparaba la ventana rota.

-Hay que huir de aquí- dijo algo alarmado el rubio.

-No, invocare unas protecciones que deberían ser suficientes mientras preparo un fidelio-

* * *

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts se encontraban reunidos miembros de la orden del fénix y del ministerio de magia, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo discutiendo que es lo que podrían hacer, unos decían que se debía combatir a las criaturas, otros que era mejor huir del país y otros que lo mejor era esperar. Tan solo Dumbledore se encontraba en silencio analizando las sugerencias de todos.

-Creo que lo mejor ahora es reunir a la población mágica en puntos seguros, los muggles ya están protegidos y en las próximas horas deberían ser evacuados de la isla. Debemos encontrar la manera de hacer desaparecer la magia negra de la isla, al parecer es un hechizo de Voldemort que nos prohíbe utilizar comunicaciones mágica, pero aun no sabemos que otros efectos puede tener, es mejor ser cautelosos, además las criaturas son demasiadas como para controlarlas sin que haya una masacre-

-No son simples criaturas mágicas normales- habló el director del departamento de control y cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Según vi no todas son criaturas mágicas "normales", de hecho son la minoría, al parecer son invocaciones o transmutaciones de gran nivel, me atrevería a decir que es el mismo Innombrable el que preparo este ejército de criaturas-

Los murmullos nos e dejaron esperar, al parecer Voldemort había creado un gran ejercito de criaturas, eso demostraba lo desigual que se estaba volviendo la guerra contra el Dark Lord y el gran poder que el poseía.

-¿Deberíamos suspender el próximo año escolar?- preguntó un miembro del wizengamont.

-Aun tenemos tiempo para decidir eso, pero cualquiera que quiera quedarse en Hogwarts es recibido- dijo Dumbledore mientras escribía una nota y se la pasaba a Fawkes.

* * *

Voldemort se encontraba contento, a pesar de no haber logrado lo que quería con Crowley, estaba bastante contento, gracias a la magia de Grindelwald había logrado invocar un antiguo hechizo de magia negra y había sumido al país en las tinieblas, y eso no era todo, su magia había aumentado a tal grado que era capaz de crear cientos de criaturas mágicas aun después de realizar el hechizo. Sin duda era el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, si alguien lo dudo ya no podría decirlo ahora, no cuando tenía un poder incomparable.

Rió

* * *

Los mortifagos miraban aterrados y a la vez admirados del poder de su señor, nadie podía estar cerca de el a menos que el lo quisiera o su magia los ahogaba, colagusano fue el primero en experimentar la asfixia al acercarse impetuosamente sin que el Dark Lord lo llamase.

El Lord había dicho que era un efecto debido a su aumentada magia, involuntario, pero nadie creía eso, Voldemort disfrutaba demasiado haciendo sufrir a las personas como para hacerlo sin conciencia.

* * *

-¿Donde estamos?- Draco no podía reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, tenia la sensación de que era un lugar familiar, pero no podía recordarlo, además también tenia la sensación de que si salía de aquel lugar no podría volver a recordarlo.

Miro a Harry, el mago lo miraba curiosamente, mientras murmuraba algo, todo a parte de Potter estaba completamente borroso, parecía como si donde estaban existiera pero a la vez no.

-Estas en la residencia Potter ubicada en Canning St 1452, Liverpool-

Apenas termino de decir aquello el lugar dejo de ser borroso y se encontraba en la cocina de la casa.

-Mal nacido hiciste un Fidelio- dijo apenas el rubio

-No es la gran cosa, ahora ayúdame debemos mandar cartas- dijo Harry, pero antes de que pudiese moverse una llamarada anuncio la aparición de Fawkes el fénix.

Fawkes miraba directamente a los ojos de Harry, el cual estaba confundido, se suponía que había realizado el hechizo Fidelio a la perfección. Luego de pasar unos minutos mirándose, o eso le pareció a Harry, Fawkes levanto una pata mostrándole una carta que tenia con su garra. El Joven mago tomo la carta y observo como Fawkes aun no desaparecía

-Creo que va a esperar la respuesta- Informo al rubio debido a la mirada recelosa que le dirigía este al ave.

"Harry

Como creo que te habrás dado cuenta la situación es grave, varios miembros de la comunidad mágica nos estamos reuniendo en Hogwarts al parecer el único lugar que no ha sido afectado, espero que puedas reunirte con nosotros.

Albus Dumbledore"

-Vamos Draco nos tenemos que ir de aquí- dijo después de recitar el contenido de la carta en voz alta.

-No creo que sea tan buena idea, ya tenemos un lugar seguro y pienso que Voldemort no revisaría en un lugar que ya ha destrozado- opinó Draco.

-Nunca dije que abandonaríamos por completo, es un buen lugar a considerar para cualquier cosa, pero es en Hogwarts donde se va a concentrar la población mágica y es muy probable que Voldemort lo ataque queriendo eliminar la oposición mágica de Inglaterra de raíz-

-¡Con mayor razón no deberíamos ir!-

-No podemos dejar que Voldemort haga lo que le plazca-


	29. Chapter 29: Penumbra eterna

Capitulo 29: Penumbra eterna

"_Bajo la penumbra os mando, mis fieles mortifagos, arrasad con nuestros enemigos y los impuros, que la noche sea testigo del horror; horror que durara por siempre, al igual que esta noche…"_

El silencio de la oscura penumbra era interrumpido por el sonido de cientos de pies marchando, las túnicas de las siniestras figuras ondeaban por el viento, las mascaras con facies grotescas y terroríficas ocultaban el rostro de los mortifagos. Los soldados del ejercito oscuro buscaban entre las calles a las personas que hubieran tenido la suerte, o tal vez no, de escapar de las criaturas invocadas por el Dark Lord

"…_Salid serpientes, desgarrad a los enemigos de su amo, inoculen el veneno que es tan mortífero como el poder de la oscuridad…"_

Serpientes de distintos tamaños se deslizaban por las calles de Hogsmeade olfateando el aire, buscando una presa a la que devorar, tenían el camino libre para eliminar a los enemigos de su amo,

"…_Mis mortifagos, Gran Bretaña es nuestra, nada puede detenernos, solo queda eliminar a los magos que se nos oponen, son tan débiles que aun no han aparecido para enfrentársenos…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione observaba, desde la ventana de un pasillo, como en las afueras de Hogwarts se aglomeraban gran cantidad de criaturas oscuras, todas intentando destruir los escudos del castillo y así poder acabar de una vez con la poca resistencia que el ejército de Voldemort encontró. Serpientes enormes golpeaban las protecciones mientras gigantes azotaban el ahora visible escudo con mazas del tamaño de árboles, quimeras lanzaban fuego de sus fauces en distintas zonas tratando de encontrar alguna debilidad.

Hermione le había visto realizar las mismas acciones durante media hora, ella sabia que las protecciones del castillo eran lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerlos, pero estaban prácticamente atrapados, además no dudaba que Voldemort estaría próximo a llegar con sus mortifagos a terminar el trabajo que las criaturas no lograban conseguir. Miro a su izquierda donde el profesor Flitwick invocaba poderosos encantamientos sobre las paredes del castillo, unos metros más allá McGonagall transfiguraba unos calderos donde Snape colocaba grandes cantidades de lo que parecían ser pociones muy peligrosas e ilegales.

Miro hacia los terrenos donde un grupo de aurors transfiguraba e invocaba barricadas, vio al profesor Dumbledore en el tejado de la torre de astronomía creando grandes gárgolas de piedra que volaban alrededor de la torre.

Suspiro

No veía la manera en que pudieran aguantar si llegaba Voldemort, no si no tenias más ayuda, aunque era cierto que toda la resistencia mágica estaba conglomerada en Hogwarts estaban en desventaja numérica con respecto a el ejercito del Lord, Dumbledore era la única razón por la que nadie había entrado en desesperación, el poderoso mago podía destruir gran cantidad de mortifagos con un movimiento de su varita o incluso enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort, ese era el verdadero problema, si el director se ocupaba solo de Voldemort serian aplastados por los mortifagos y las criaturas mágicas.

Si tan solo Harry estuviera aquí…

* * *

"…_La era oscura no solo se quedara en Gran Bretaña, se expandirá por Europa y luego por el mundo"_

_Lord Voldemort observaba la reacción de sus mortifagos ante lo que acababa de ser el último de sus discursos antes de que lanzara su ataque a Hogwarts, estaban todos excitados, sedientos de la sangre de sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre._

_Era hora de actuar, de destruir a Dumbledore y a Hogwarts._

_

* * *

  
_

-Sigo pensando que esto no es lo correcto-

-Deja de quejarte, no morirás- Comentó despreocupadamente mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.

-Eso es lo que crees tú, estoy seguro que ahora cualquier mortifago desea entregar mi cabeza al Lord- siguió reclamando el rubio.

-No eres tan valioso como yo-

-No seas engreído-

-No lo soy, solo digo la verdad Voldemort no ira por ti precisamente-

-Es un alivio…- murmuró enojado.

-Pero de todas maneras irán muchos mortifagos a por ti, te tienes que encargar de proteger a Hermione, Luna y Neville- dijo como si recién se acordara de algo.

Draco tenía una expresión como si acabase de tomarse un purgante excesivamente asqueroso

-¿Esperas que me maten?

-No exageres, eres bueno, además tendrás el apoyo de ellos, no creo que te cueste tanto- comentó tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Eres un maldito –murmuró el Rubio.

-Te oí, ahora para de hacer el tonto y tómame el brazo, ten lista tu varita apareceremos en Hogsmeade-

En cuanto Draco estuvo listo un remolino de fuego empezó a rodearlos, luego de unos segundos el fuego desapareció, y en vez de la cegadora vista anaranjada, apareció ante ellos una oscura como la noche.

Cientos de serpientes de todos los tamaños estaban rodeándolos, estáticas, sorprendidas.

-_Apártense-_

Cientos de voces, si así podemos llamarles empezaron a susurrar, en parsel, y aunque solo Harry podía entender el idioma le costó entender lo que decían, hasta que súbitamente se detuvieron y una de entre todas se adelantó unos metros.

-_Eres el otro hablante del que el amo nos habló, lo siento pero debemos matarte-_

Todas al mismo tiempo se lanzaron sobre ellos.

-¡Protego!- las serpientes chocaron contra el escudo invisible pero no dejaron de arremeter.

-Haz algo Draco, no quiero gastar mi magia aquí-

-Claro a mí me sobra la magia… ¡Bombarda!-

* * *

_-¿Todo listo?_

_-Si mi Lord, los trasladores están preparados, en cuanto lo desee sus mortifagos aparecerán en Hogwarts- _

_-Excelente, comiencen a invadir-_

_-¿Y la barrera mi Lord?-_

_-Caerá apenas la toque, solo reúnanse llegare allí luego-_

_-Si mi Lord-_

_-Ah se me olvidaba… nunca me cuestiones ¡Crucio!-_

_

* * *

  
_

Ciertamente si te encuentras con una criatura oscura, nadie diría que es una buena experiencia, cientos de criaturas sedientas de sangre no es lo que tu llamarías una manada de gatitos amistosos, y si le agregas a eso un centenar de mortifagos…

Pues el panorama no es muy alentador

Atrás habían dejado un rastro de sangre y restos de serpientes, era imposible para Draco lograrlo el solo, pero bajo la protección de un escudo solo fue cosa de tiempo para destruir a todas las serpientes.

Draco visiblemente agotado miro donde todas las criaturas y mortifagos parecían no haberse dade cuenta de la presencia de ambos magos.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Buena pregunta…

¿Atacar directamente?

¿Esperar?

Estaban claramente en desventaja, se sentía algo ¿excitante? Sabía que era muy peligroso, pero también sabía que podía enfrentarlos, ya no estaba esa cuota increíble de miedo cuando se enfrentaba a Voldemort o a los mortifagos.

No

Estaba emocionado, necesitaba pelear, liberar energía, su magia le pedía a gritos que la usara.

Recordó cuando Sirius se enfrentó a Bellatrix, como parecía estarlo pasando bien.

Sintió un calor enorme, era hora de actuar, no podía esperar más

Concentro su magia en su varita y apunto, necesitaba más que eso, trato de reunir el poder que había recibido, sintió el poder fluir, mil veces más poderoso que su magia.

Unas chispas saltaron de la varita y las bestias y los mortifagos se dieron cuenta de la ´presencia de los jóvenes magos.

-Eso no es bueno- murmuro Draco, mientras se colocaba en posición defensiva.

-¡Es Potter!- gritaron algunos mortifagos estúpidos.

Una sonrisa se curvo en el rostro del aludido.

-Es un placer pero deben desaparecer-

-¡Avada Ke…!- grito un mortifago pero se petrifico a mitad de la maldición debido a una intensa ventisca que arremolino una gran cantidad de lo que parecía ser humo alrededor del niño-que-vivió.

-_¡Custos Caliginosus!_

El humo formo remolinos que se dirigieron a gran velocidad en contra del grupo de mortifagos, haciendo que estos tuvieran que protegerse, muchos atónitos no alcanzaron a hacerlo y fueron arrastrados por el viento mortal, las criaturas algunas por su fuerte naturaleza mágica no fueron afectadas, pero una cantidad importante fue derribada.

Los remolinos aumentaron su velocidad y se unieron giro de forma tan rápida que no se distinguía la discontinuidad de la materia, parecía una sola gran masa moviéndose que poco a poco empezó a tomar la forma de un descomunal lobo de al menos tres pisos de altura, completamente negro y los ojos rojos como la sangre.

Un dragón tratando de demostrar su superioridad lanzo una gran lengua de fuego la cual impacto directamente en el lobo, pero no le causo ningún daño.

-Es mi turno ahora-

El lobo se movió a una velocidad increíble a pesar de su tamaño llegando inmediatamente al lado del dragón, aplastando a mortifagos a su paso, y con el poder de sus fauces separo la cabeza de la criatura al cortar su cuello.

Los mortifagos estaban atónitos y las criaturas no parecían estar en mejor condición mental, el mundo para todos comenzó a moverse a cámara lenta.

Mientras la cabeza del dragón caía lentamente un extraño humo negro se presentó en medio de todo, al disiparse el maligno rostro de Voldemort miraba fijamente a los ojos de Harry.

Un dolor en la cicatriz como hacía tiempo no sentía le nublo la vista, no podía ser… se suponía que ya no podía afectarlo de esta manera.

Estaban en verdaderos aprietos, debían moverse de allí.

La enorme cabeza finalmente se desplomo en el suelo y el tiempo volvió a su normalidad.

-Potter- La fría voz del Lord estremeció el cuerpo de la mayoría de los presentes,

No había tiempo para jugar, si se quedaban estaba seguro de que los matarían, hizo un complicado pero rápido movimiento con la varita y el lobo deshizo su forma y se comprimió condensándose en una esfera no más grande que una pelota de basquetbol, realizo otro movimiento como azotando un látigo y la "pelota" salió disparada hacia Voldemort.

El Dark Lord la desvió sin problemas y se estrelló contra la barrera de Hogwarts.

-Piensas… ¿acaso piensas que con eso podrías hacerme algo?

-No- contesto simplemente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya soy el mago más grandioso de todos los tiempos-

-Y el más tonto – Tomo el brazo de Draco e inmediatamente un remolino de fuego comenzó a rodearlos.

-¡NO! ¡Avada Kedarvra!- lanzo la maldición asesina tratando de alcanzarlos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El fuego había desparecido y con el los dos magos.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Ataquen el maldito castillo! –le grito a los mortifagos que junto a las criaturas comenzaron a atravesar el agujero en la barrera que había dejado el hechizo de Harry.

* * *

Aparecieron en las puertas de Hogwarts, en la lejanía de los terrenos se podía observar como el ejército oscuro entraba en los terrenos y se preparaba para atacar.

-Esto es absolutamente mucho mejor de lo que pensé- comento sarcásticamente Draco.

-Lo es realmente Malfoy-

Ambos jóvenes se giraron al reconocer la voz.

Las puertas estaban abiertas y la cara de Hermione estaba completamente seria.

-Hermione- dijo a modo de saludo el niño que vivió.

La chica se apresuró a correr hacia el y darle uno de esos abrazos que trataban de hacerle competencia a los de la señora Weasley.

-Me vas a matar- expiró ya sin aire en los pulmones.

-Oh lo siento, es que es bueno verte,aun en esta situación-

-Si claro y a mí que me parta un rayo- dijo fingiendo celos el Rubio.

La castaña rodo los ojos.

-Pero que infantil-

-No es tiempo para eso, ya vienen- dijo Harry señalando al ejercito del Lord que ya estaba moviéndose.

-Bien –dijo Hermione- Es hora de patear traseros mortifagos-

* * *

*Esquiva millones de maldiciones*

¡No me maten!

Enserio, si me dan un poco de tiempo para explicar…. Como ya puse en mi eprfil, no tengo tiempo, de verdad, estoy estudiando medicina y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo, menos ahora que se acercan los últimos exámenes.

Pero terminare esto, lo juro.

Se que la calidad va empeorando y el tamaño de los capítulos también, pero es que ya no es lo mismo, no tengo la práctica ni la agilidad de antes, uno se hace viejo ~_~

El fin de esta historia se acerca por si no lo han notado, espero poder hacerlo lo mejor posible y que le agrade a todos ustedes.

Gracias a los que me han expresado su apoyo a pesar de no continuar desde hace tiempo, sepan todos que leo todos los reviews y cada vez que alguien pone en alerta el fic o lo pone en sus favoritos me hace pensar que todavía no esta olvidado, me da animo y logro hacer tiempo y escribir un par de líneas, las ideas están, pero el tiempo es el que falta.

Gracias a todos una vez más, disculpen la demora y los errores.

Nos vemos!

Amoz


End file.
